Waking up
by Azti
Summary: Despertar en San Mungo y descubrir que toda la sociedad mágica te persigue es difícil pero, para Draco Malfoy, el verdadero problema es que solamente Harry Potter podrá ayudarle. EWE. SLASH. HARRY/DRACO
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Beta:** Kitiara de Astaroth

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Introducción**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la última batalla. Toda su vida había deseado que ese momento llegara para poder convertirse en un chico de 17 años, como los demás. Sin embargo, esa despreocupada normalidad no fue como esperaba. Nada podía ser realmente _normal_ después de los horrores vividos durante la guerra, después de tantas y tan dolorosas ausencias: Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred…

Los jóvenes de su generación se habían visto obligados a madurar súbitamente y, a sus diecinueve años, Harry Potter sentía que ya no le quedaba nada nuevo por vivir:el objetivo de su vida había sido matar a Voldemort y ya lo había cumplido.

XxXxXxX

Cuando todo terminó, intentó seguir su relación con Ginny como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ella le necesitaba, pero la ficción duró poco tiempo. La sensación de que, en el fondo, la chica le culpaba de la muerte de su hermano les fue distanciando. Al final, la situación se volvió insostenible cuando Harry decidió que no se sentía con fuerzas para terminar su último año en Hogwarts. De todos modos, convertirse en auror ya no resultaba una idea tan atrayente. La pelirroja no llegó entender cómo el salvador del mundo mágico podía pensar de esa manera tan poco ambiciosa. Entonces, el joven comprendió definitivamente que ella necesitaba al héroe a su lado, no a un Harry tan necesitado de consuelo como ella. No pudo, ni quiso, soportar la presión y todo terminó.

A partir de ese momento, intentó por todos los medios evitar pensar en su futuro. Tenía dinero suficiente para vivir un tiempo en Grimmauld Place sin necesidad de trabajar. No es que vivir en la casa de Sirius le fuera a ayudar con los recuerdos, pero no tenía otro sitio donde poder estar solo. Sus amigos y algunos antiguos miembros de La Orden del Fénix intentaron hacerle cambiar de idea. Kingsley Shacklebolt, convertido en Ministro de Magia tras la guerra, consiguió que pudiera entrar en la academia de aurores sin haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall le ofreció un puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio, a pesar de su poca cualificación para ello. De hecho, recibió propuestas de estudios y trabajo de lo más variadas por parte de muchos segmentos de la sociedad mágica y, a pesar de todo, Harry continuó con su apática actitud de encierro durante casi un año, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su situación cambió de una manera un tanto irónica: gracias al nuevo novio de Ginny. Se trataba de un periodista deportivo que trabajaba para una pequeña emisora de radio mágica que solamente emitía en Irlanda. Para intentar conseguir algo más de audiencia, invitó al _Niño que venció_ a comentar con él algunos partidos de quidditch locales. Como su relación con las joven de los Weasley había quedado muy deteriorada después de su ruptura, ella nunca llegó a comprender su actitud, Harry decidió ayudarle para mejorar la situación. Sin embargo, el contacto de nuevo con su deporte favorito le hizo despertar de algún modo. Sus comentarios resultaron brillantes y eso, añadido a la importancia que para la sociedad tenía su mera presencia, hizo que le ofrecieran un puesto de comentarista en la emisora de radio oficial, la WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network), sin necesidad de haber estudiado periodismo. Esta vez aceptó sin dudarlo.

De esta forma, fue forjando paulatinamente una vida tranquila dedicada al quidditch, sin preocupaciones ni emociones de ninguna clase. A penas se relacionaba con otras personas fuera del trabajo, exceptuando a su ahijado y a sus dos amigos de siempre, con quienes mantenía una relación más lejana que en el pasado. Intentaba huir de sus fantasmas en el mundo muggle, olvidar la sensación de que a su vida le faltaba algo importante, de que ya no merecía la pena vivirla con intensidad.

XxXxXxX

Los juicios contra los mortífagos se produjeron cerca de año y medio después del fin de la guerra. Aunque la presión social era muy fuerte, el Ministerio necesitaba reestructurarse debidamente antes de acometer esa tarea. También fue necesario tiempo para encontrar a varios mortífagos huidos. De manera que, pese a que alguno había logrado escapar, la mayoría de los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla final habían sido detenidos e interrogados en varias ocasiones, con métodos de dudosa legitimidad, antes de que comenzaran los juicios.

Harry no había querido seguir los procesos muy de cerca porque los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos. No obstante, sí tuvo especial curiosidad por conocer la suerte que había corrido la familia Malfoy. Su lealtad no había quedado clara, y era interesante saber qué consecuencias tendría para ellos la actuación decisiva de Narcissa Malfoy para su victoria, o la del propio Draco en Malfoy Manor, al ser capturados. No había tenido contacto con esa familia desde aquel día, y por algún motivo, siguió su caso con especial interés a través de la prensa.

Lucius Malfoy fue condenado al beso del dementor por todos sus actos, no solo durante la segunda guerra, sino también durante la primera. La actuación de su mujer no había logrado mejorar su situación. Ella, por su parte, no obtuvo pena en Azkaban, aunque fue exiliada. Nada de esto sorprendió al joven héroe. Sin embargo, la suerte que había corrido Draco Malfoy le heló la sangre: un hechizo lanzado por su propia tía Bellatrix, antes de morir a manos de Molly Weasley, le había acertado de lleno, arrojándolo contra una pared de piedra. El fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sumado a la magia negra del hechizo, le sumió instantáneamente en un coma del que nadie esperaba que despertara. Pese a todo ello, en caso de despertar, el Wizengamot le condenó a cincuenta años de prisión por intento de asesinato y por torturar y matar a ocho muggles en Londres antes de la guerra.

No podía creer lo que decía el Profeta. Se negaba a aceptar que ni siquiera su enemigo de la infancia hubiera quedado indemne, aunque fuera para pagar su pena en Azkaban. Tras mucho pensar y sin tener muy claros sus motivos, decidió romper con su tranquila rutina y se dirigió a San Mungo después del trabajo.

XxXxXxX

Se apareció en el vestíbulo del hospital, y caminó con paso inseguro hacia la señora de aspecto aburrido que ojeaba la revista _Corazón de Bruja. _

— Emm, perdone, ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra Draco Malfoy? _—_ preguntó el joven, resistiendo las repentinas ganas de correr lejos de allí que le entraron al ver la acusadora mirada de la mujer.

— ¿Harry Potter? _—_Contestó simplemente.

— Si…_—_ y tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, la mujer consultó un larguísimo pergamino y dijo:

—Habitación 245.

— Muchas gracias

El chico se alejó de ella rápidamente, seguro de tener su mirada clavada en la nuca. ¿Tan extraño era que alguien fuera a visitar a Malfoy? ¿O lo raro era que fuera precisamente él quien quisiera verlo?

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y abrió tímidamente. Cuando pudo vislumbrar el oscuro interior se quedó paralizado. Había esperado que el dinero que tenía su familia le hubiera pagado una habitación privada, grande y luminosa. Sin embargo, aquel lugar tenía aspecto de haber sido el armario de las escobas en un pasado no demasiado lejano. Era un estrecho cubículo en el que justo cabía una cama. Sin ventanas. Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado, con el rostro inexpresivo. Le rodeaba el brillo blanquecino del hechizo que controlaba su actividad y avisaba al sanador al cargo en caso de producirse algún cambio.

Se acercó unos pasos. No había lugar donde sentarse, y era evidente que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella habitación semiabandonada del final del pasillo de la segunda planta, nadie le había visitado. Se detuvo a la altura de la cabeza del enfermo y le observó. Parecía extremadamente delgado. Sus rasgos eran mucho más afilados de lo que Harry recordaba, su piel tan blanca que parecía transparente. Un inesperado sentimiento de lástima comenzó a crecer en él. No sabía que hacía allí, pero tenía la sensación de que el chico no se merecía eso. Acercó su mano a suya y la rozó. Estaba fría y su angustia creció. Entonces, oyó unos pasos acercarse tras la puerta y alejó su mano bruscamente. Antes de que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a la sanadora que iba a comprobar el estado del joven Malfoy, salió del cuarto como una exhalación, furioso consigo mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No era más que un asesino.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, es mi primer fic, así que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Actualizaré todos los viernes. Se agradecen comentarios, críticas constructivas y vuestra opinión en general. ¡Gracias por leer! Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Beta:** Kitiara de Astaroth

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Capítulo dos:**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le pesaban enormemente los párpados y tuvo que cerrarlos sin haber distinguido nada de lo que le rodeaba. Dejó pasar un tiempo y lo volvió a intentar con más éxito. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un horrible cuchitril, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Olía a pociones, pero al mismo tiempo era un lugar aséptico. ¿San Mungo? Pensó en la batalla, se había quedado en el castillo para intentar capturar a Potter y… Cierto, San Potter le había salvado la vida. Pero eso no era lo último, después había buscado a sus padres, pero su tía Bellatrix le encontró a él y ya no recordaba nada más. ¿Habría acabado ya la batalla? ¿Y la guerra? ¿Habría matado Potter al _Señor tenebroso_ de una vez? El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y se mantuvo inmóvil. Oyó dos voces diferentes dentro de la habitación.

—No parece que haya despertado._ —_ dijo la voz propia de un hombre maduro.

—Pero el hechizo ha mostrado actividades diferentes en él y pensé que…_— _Esta voz resultaba mucho más juvenil.

—Examínale _—_interrumpióel otro con impaciencia.

El más joven de los dos comenzó a hacer movimientos de varita sobre el cuerpo del paciente. Draco, por su parte, se esforzaba con toda su voluntad en no dar señales de estar consciente. Había aprendido a hacerlo mientras el _Señor oscuro_ vivía en Malfoy Manor porque era la única forma de acortar las torturas. Resultaba parecido a la Oclumancia, aunque algo más complicado.

_—_Nada _—_dijo el sanador desilusionado._ —_Estaba seguro de que había despertado.

_—_Por la cuenta que le trae, más le valdría seguir así toda la vida— comentó el otro, mientras se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

—Yo preferiría los cincuenta años en Azkaban…

Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado. ¿Qué coño había hecho para merecer esa condena? ¿Qué pasaba en general? Los dos hombres parecían sanadores, y antes de cerrar los ojos había visto que vestían como en San Mungo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí ya. _—_ Susurró, para probar su voz.

La situación era complicada. Sin varita, sin fuerzas, sin ayuda de nadie. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero al ver que no podía decidió fingir que seguía en coma. No quería volver a llamar la atención de los sanadores.

Con mucha paciencia, logró comprobar que durante las mañanas, una mujer fuerte, de actitud maternal le visitaba en dos ocasiones. Por las tardes, los dos sanadores que ya conocía se encargaban de sus cuidados. Solían acudir a su habitación por separado, pero ya había comprobado que de haber anomalías, iban los dos. Había una excepción a los horarios: los domingos solamente le visitaban en dos ocasiones. Por la mañana, un sanador que por su manera de actuar parecía muy experimentado. Por la tarde, el joven inexperto que le había reconocido al despertar. Solo, sin el apoyo de nadie.

Tras varios días de preparación, la tarde del tercer domingo, después de despertar, se levantó de la cama con un enorme esfuerzo y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Con toda su energía, logró levantar la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a su cama y desmontarla. Probablemente, el joven sanador al cargo iría a ver que pasaba en esta ocasión. Al oír pasos, se situó junto a la puerta con la tabla de la mesa. Cuando el hombre entró, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Tanta actividad le había dejado exhausto, pero aún no podía parar a descansar. Le quitó la varita al mago, junto con su túnica de San Mungo y se la puso. Le quedaba algo corta, era más alto de lo que recordaba. Intentó convertir su pelo de rubio a castaño pero la varita del otro mago no funcionaba demasiado bien en su mano y su pelo se volvió gris. Resignado, con la cabeza gacha y la varita fuertemente agarrada bajo la túnica de sanador, salió de la habitación y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la zona preparada para aparecerse.

XxXxXxX

_**Draco Malfoy ha huido.**_

_El peligroso mortífago ha despertado repentinamente del coma, y tras un brutal ataque en San Mungo, ha desaparecido._

_La pasada tarde, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo del dementorizado Lucius Malfoy y de la exiliada Narcissa Malfoy, despertó después de __treinta y dos meses.__ Cuando un miembro del personal de San Mungo se dirigió a comprobar su estado de salud, recibió una brutal paliza y fue torturado por el Mortífago con su propia varita. Después del ataque, despojó al sanador de su túnica y huyó sin que nadie le viera. _

_Las autoridades aseguran que es un mago extremadamente peligroso y pide a cualquiera que lo vea que no intente detenerlo por sí mismo y avise inmediatamente a los aurores. Se pide también, especialmente a los magos hijos de muggles o que puedan, por algún motivo, ser el objetivo del fanático joven, que extremen las precauciones hasta que los aurores lo detengan._

_Jane M. Spinnet_

_—_Harry, ¿estás bien?

_—_Sí…sí _—_ El color había desaparecido de su rostro mientras leía el artículo de _El Profeta_. Jodido hurón, ¿cómo podía haber sentido pena por él?

—¿Seguro?_ —_volvió a preguntar el joven, con el ceño fruncido. Harry se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de parecer tan afectado, porque su compañero terminaría sospechando. Cerró el periódico y dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Sí, tranquilo, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Te preguntaba si el sábado que viene tienes algo que hacer por la noche._ —_El héroe suspiró con resignación. Tom Goodwin era un compañero de trabajo de la radio. Aunque era algo mayor que él, ambos eran los más jóvenes del personal de la WWN. Solían almorzar juntos muy a menudo, y prefería su compañía a la condescendencia de los más veteranos. Pese a ello, había un problema: Tom era un joven alto, moreno, muy atractivo y agradable. Sus ojos, aunque marrones, brillaban de una manera hipnótica cuando algo llamaba su atención y su pelo, cortado de una forma que en otra persona podría resultar vulgar y anodina, resaltaba sus rasgos algo angulosos. Eso, por motivos que desconocía o se negaba a aceptar, ponía muy nervioso al _Chico que vivió_. Tampoco ayudaba saber que Goodwin era gay porque, aunque la sociedad mágica no tenía esos prejuicios, la socialización primaria de Harry había tenido lugar en el mundo muggle. Eso marcaba una diferencia. Él era muy tolerante con el tema si se trataba de los demás, pero esa actitud no se extendía hacia él mismo.

—Es que me han invitado a una fiesta en el Londres muggle y nadie puede ir conmigo… ¿Te importaría acompañarme?_ —_prosiguió. Potter no quería aceptar la invitación e iba a dar una excusa como había hecho en otras ocasiones, no quería que su relación se extendiese más allá de lo meramente laboral. Pero la mirada de súplica le hizo pensar que quizá Goodwin decía la verdad y no quería tener que ir sólo a la fiesta; de todas formas aún era lunes y tendría tiempo de encontrar una disculpa si cambiaba de idea.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Pero, preferiría volver pronto a casa, el domingo quiero ver a Teddy.

—Vale vale, tranquilo, no creo que la cosa se alargue mucho.

XxXxXxX

La fiesta había resultado ser una simple excusa para quedar fuera del trabajo. Cenaron solos en un pequeño restaurante italiano del centro de Londres. Después, Tom le llevó a un bar muggle de moda, donde se les unieron sus amigos. La música estaba muy alta, había poca luz, mucha gente y los amigos de Goodwin no paraban de hacer insinuaciones sobre ellos. Harry no se sentía nada cómodo en ese ambiente y necesitaba una buena excusa para salir de allí.

—Harry, ¡Vamos a bailar!_ —_Su compañero, que ya había bebido demasiado, tiraba de su brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la pista.

—No, yo es que…_—_No encontraba ninguna excusa convincente. Cuando ya estaban lejos de sus amigos, decidió decir la verdad. —Oye Tom, no quiero bailar… Mira, es que este sitio no me gusta nada y mañana quiero ver a Ted, ya sabes...

—Pero todavía es pronto, podemos ir a otro sitio si quieres. _—_A pesar de sus palabras, la decepción en su rostro mostraba que sabía que la noche con Harry acababa ahí.

—No, déjalo… me voy ya, ¿vale?_ —_se soltó y empezó a abrirse paso hacia la salida— El lunes nos vemos.

Después de luchar contra miles de personas para salir a la calle, estaba tan agobiado que decidió pasear hasta casa. Ahora vivía en un apartamento muggle, más apropiado para su nueva y tranquila vida que Grimmauld Place. El viento helado golpeó su cara mientras caminaba pensativo. Hacía casi un mes que no iba a casa de los Weasley. Quizá al día siguiente pudiera ir con Ted para que le vieran. Parecía una buena idea, Molly se alegraría mucho de verlos a ambos.

Ya estaba a dos manzanas de su casa cuando vio algo sospechoso entre unos contenedores. Desde la distancia parecía un paquete grande que no cabía dentro la basura. Sin embargo, un leve movimiento llamó la atención del mago. ¿Eso era una persona? Pensando en encontrar un mendigo con principios de congelación por la baja temperatura, se acercó. La figura parecía un pobre hombre mayor, de pelo gris revuelto y muy sucio. No podía verle el rostro.

_—_Despierte, que se va a congelar. _—_Puso la mano en su espalda y le zarandeó suavemente, sin obtener respuesta._ —_Venga, le puedo acompañar a un albergue. —Esta vez notó cómo la figura escondía más su rostro e intentaba alejarse de su mano. Con determinación, Harry le agarró el hombro y le dio la vuelta con demasiada brusquedad.

_—_¡Mierda! ¡Tú!_ —_ Retrocedió dos pasos, sacó su varita y apuntó a la figura que permanecía inmóvil.

_—_Sorpresa, Potter_—_ Susurró a penas una voz rota que arrastraba las palabras de un modo muy característico.

_—_No te muevas Malfoy, voy a avisar a los aurores.

_—_¡Qué honor! ¿Es que no puedes conmigo sin tus refuerzos? —Cada palabra parecía costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

_—_¿Qué coño dices?_ —_preguntó iracundo _—_No pienso dejar que vuelvas a escapar, hurón. Levanta.

Pero el otro no se movió. De hecho, ahora que podía verlo con más atención, no parecía que fuera capaz. Estaba mucho más delgado que la vez que lo había visitado brevemente en el hospital, aunque de eso ya hacía algo más de un año. Su pelo gris, sumado a la suciedad, le hacía parecer veinte años mayor. Tampoco podía abrir los ojos a penas, y su voz sonaba infinitamente cansada.

—Piérdete, Potter_—_ su respiración se ralentizó. Ya no reaccionaba a las palabras de Harry, ni se movía. El chico no sabía que hacer, debía llamar a los aurores, pero Malfoy no representaba ningún peligro. De hecho, según parecía, si no le ayudaba no habría nadie a quien los aurores pudieran detener.

Resignado, lanzó un par de hechizos calentadores y lo cogió entre sus brazos. Al levantarlo del suelo, la capa negra se abrió, y pudo ver una gran mancha de sangre espesa y oscura en la túnica verde lima, a la altura de su pierna. Asustado, caminó rápidamente hasta su piso y modificó sus protecciones para que permitieran que el Slytherin entrara en la casa. Lo dejó con cuidado en el sofá.

—Y ahora ¿qué hago?_ —_ Se preguntó.

XxXxXxX

Blaise Zabini salía de San Mungo agotado, después de un larguísimo turno de noche. Ese año acabaría por fin los estudios de sanador, pero aún faltaban tres interminables meses de prácticas con ese gilipollas de Turpin como responsable. Odiaba tener que obedecer a un tipo que le aborrecía sin motivo. Se puso en la fila de la chimenea para empleados, y cuando ya había cogido un puñado de polvos flu oyó esa maldita voz de nuevo.

—¡Zabini!_ —_gritó Turpin_—_ Venga inmediatamente._ —_Mordiéndose la lengua, dejó los polvos en el saquito de nuevo y siguió al sanador.

—Ha preguntado por usted alguien importante. _—_le dijo_—_ tiene suerte de no haberse ido ya.

—¿Quién?_ —_preguntó, sin poner voz a todos los insultos que rondaban su cabeza.

—Entre ahí y lo verá_—_ Estaba señalando su propio despacho. Así que esa era la causa de sus excesivas malas formas al hablar con él. Algo satisfecho de sí mismo, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Harry Potter sentado esperándole.

—¿Potter?

—Hola, Zabini_—_ Se levantó y estrechó su mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy bastante desesperado. Necesito tu ayuda, Turpin me ha dicho que podemos utilizar su chimenea así que…

—Para Potter, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte. No sé para que me necesitas, pero no soy tu elfo doméstico._ —_ Su tono había sido frío. Se levantó y llegó a la puerta de dos zancadas.

—¡Espera!_ —_le gritó Harry, que se había levantado de la silla_—_ Por favor _—_añadió._ —_No sabía a quien acudir, esto es una mierda. Él era tu amigo, no el mío, pero el marrón me lo tengo que comer yo, como siempre. No sé que hacer. _—_empezó a caminar por la habitación, mientras seguía atropelladamente _—_se está muriendo ¡Joder, Zabini! ¡A quién coño quieres que acuda! Irá directo a la enfermería de Azkaban y…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Malfoy, se está muriendo _—_Contestó, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué tú?

—No hagas preguntas, ¿Me ayudas o no?

—Espérame aquí, voy a por unas cuantas cosas y nos vamos.

XxXxXxX

Aparecieron en la chimenea del piso muggle de Harry, que estaba conectado a la red flu.

—En el sofá_—_ le indicó.

El rubio seguía como Harry lo había dejado, aunque su pulso era más débil. Con movimientos profesionales, Zabini le rasgó la ropa alrededor de la herida.

—Una despartición_—_murmuró. Rápidamente, buscó en la bolsa que había traído un pequeño frasco y vertió tres gotas de su contenido sobre la horrible herida del muslo del paciente.

—¿Es díctamo?_ —_le preguntó Harry, recordando repentinamente lo que le había sucedido a Ron hacía ya prácticamente 3 años.

—Sí _—_respondió Zabini un poco sorprendido. Después de que la herida se cerrara, hizo un complicado movimiento de varita mientras murmuraba un hechizo, y la herida sanó completamente. Continuó lanzando hechizos sobre su cuerpo, hasta que pareció quedar satisfecho.

—Está muy débil, pero perdió el conocimiento por la herida. Me imagino que desde que se la hizo, habrá estado inconsciente casi todo el rato. _—_Volvió a buscar dentro de su bolso y sacó 3 tipos de pociones diferentes. _—_Tienes que darle estas pociones tres veces al día. También necesita masajes en la pierna, para que se recupere del todo, después de tanto tiempo sin recibir atención ha perdido movilidad y…

—Espera, ¿me tengo que encargar yo de él?—preguntó Harry, casi gritando.

—¿Qué coño esperabas, Potter? Tú lo encontraste, así que es tu problema.

—Pero era TU amigo, yo le odiaba y ¡es un asesino! No pienso encargarme de él. ¡Mierda! Tendría que haberlo entregado cuando lo encontré.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hasta yo me lo hubiera planteado seriamente.

—Pues… Yo qué sé, estaba medio muerto… No… ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!

—Ya… Mira, yo no me lo puedo llevar, ya sabes que estoy demasiado expuesto y los aurores lo encontrarían. Acabaría en Azkaban y yo también. Además, sigue igual de "medio muerto" que cuando te lo has encontrado.

—Joder…— Susurró Harry, con la decisión ya tomada— Vale, que se quede aquí, pero cuando se recupere, aviso a los aurores y que se lo lleven. Ya veré como explico que estuviera en mi casa. —Zabini puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres el salvador del mundo y tu gran amigo es auror, no creo que te vayan a enviar a Azkaban.

—Bueno, ¿qué mierda tengo que hacerle en la pierna?

XxXxXxX

Después de despedirse de Zabini, y quedar para el día siguiente con el fin de darle las pociones de una semana y examinar de nuevo al mortífago, empezó a darse cuenta de dónde se había metido. Eran ya las 6 de la mañana y una cosa estaba clara: ese domingo no podría ver a Ted ni comer con los Weasley.

Miró al chico tumbado en el sofá. Sería más lógico echarlo en su cama, no podía tener a uno de los criminales más buscados tumbado justo enfrente de la chimenea. Lo cogió en sus brazos, pensando en lo irónico que era haberlo hecho ya dos veces en ese día, y lo llevó a su habitación. Nada más poner un pie en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que no le parecía muy buena idea tumbar en su propia cama a un tío que, presumiblemente, había pasado seis días entre contenedores de basura. Se dirigió de nuevo al salón y, tras dejarlo en el sofá, empezó a quitarle la ropa.

—Merlín… ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto? —se preguntó Harry. ¿Había una situación más extraña que estar desnudando a su inconsciente enemigo del colegio en su propia casa? Le quitó la capa negra y al lanzarla al suelo, una varita salió rodando. —Así que es cierto lo que decía el Profeta… —Siguió desnudándole hasta dejarle en ropa interior. No era necesario hacer la situación más incomoda de lo que ya era.

Volvió a cogerlo en brazos, y lo llevó al baño. Lo colocó con cuidado dentro de la bañera, ya llena, y empezó a lavar al otro chico, sin parar de murmurar juramentos. Empezó a sentirse de nuevo como en su visita a San Mungo. No podía creer que el joven aristócrata hubiera sido maltratado de ese modo en el pasado: su cuerpo estaba lleno de antiguas cicatrices que parecían más propias de varias torturas que de un accidente. Algunas parecían realmente antiguas. Ni siquiera desapareció la angustia cuando el tatuaje de su brazo le recordó quién era realmente.

A parte de su extrema delgadez, y de las marcas de su cuerpo, había algo en su aspecto que le molestaba profundamente, aunque no lograba darse cuenta de qué era. Cuando consideró que el Slytherin estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para poder meterlo en su cama, secó su cuerpo con unos hechizos y lo llevó al cuarto. Al salir de la habitación, volvió la vista un momento y entonces comprendió. Sacó su varita, apuntó al pelo de Malfoy y murmuró '_finite incantatem'. _Su cabello volvió al tono natural y Harry salió de la habitación más tranquilo, sin entender por qué.

**Notas finales:** Se agradecen comentarios, críticas constructivas y vuestra opinión en general. ¡Gracias! Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Beta:** Kitiara de Astaroth

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo tres:**

"Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre" pensó, al despertar de nuevo desorientado en un lugar desconocido. Miró a su alrededor: esta vez se encontraba en una habitación amplia, luminosa y habitada, aunque olía como si llevara bastante tiempo sin ser ventilada. Una Saeta de Fuego, algo reducida, adornaba una de las paredes laterales de la habitación. A través de una ventana se podía oír el ruido de esos molestos cacharros que utilizaban los muggles para moverse. Observó la habitación con más detalle y se dio cuenta de que parecía que hacía mucho que ningún elfo doméstico pasaba por allí: había vaqueros y camisetas tirados de cualquier forma; las estanterías y las fotografías estaban llenas de polvo… Draco se irguió, interesado en descubrir quién aparecía en esas fotos, pero al hacerlo se sintió mareado y agotado, otra sensación muy habitual últimamente.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y dejó las indagaciones para más tarde. Se estaba muy cómodo, sintiendo el tacto de las sabanas de algodón algo desgastadas… Mucho más que entre basura, desde luego. Se volvió a erguir sorprendido.

—¡Estoy limpio! —exclamó en alto. Oyó unos pasos cada vez más cercanos, seguramente alertados por sus palabras. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por descuidado. La puerta se abrió y Harry Potter entró, en pijama, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estás despierto —Dijo fríamente.

—Muy agudo— Acertó a decir el rubio, mientras recordaba vagamente el episodio de los contenedores. De entre todas las personas en el mundo, mágico o muggle, ¿por qué tenía que ser _Potty_ el que le había vuelto a salvar la vida? ¡Joder!

—Tómate esto —Ordenó, tendiendo hacia él un frasco con una poción de aspecto poco apetitoso que le pareció que olía a barro.

—¿Salvar al mundo se te ha subido a la cabeza, Potter? —Tentó. No sabía qué había pasado, pero no era muy difícil deducir que si en la batalla hubiera vencido el _Señor Oscuro_, el otro ni siquiera estaría vivo. Pero, pese a ello, ¿de verdad pensaba que era tan idiota como para aceptar algo tan fácilmente envenenable? —Ni sueñes que voy a beber una poción que venga de tus manos—Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo una palabra. Dejó el vaso en la mesilla, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y salió dando un portazo mientras pensaba "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué no lo habría dejado en la basura, donde le correspondía estar?"

Ya más despejado, el Slytherin se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Observó las fotos: Potter y un niño de pelo azul jugaban en la hierba; el trío dorado posaba para la cámara con su uniforme de Hogwarts, seguramente en tercero o cuarto; de nuevo el mismo niño, pero con el pelo naranja y aspecto enfurruñado; una pareja joven que se abrazaba cariñosamente, posiblemente sus padres… ¡Oh! ¡Qué _entrañable_ decoración! Era todo tan… Gryffindor que le daban arcadas.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de averiguar qué había pasado mientras estaba en coma. No sabía cuánto había estado así, pero se negaba a creer que hubieran sido más de tres semanas, un mes quizá. Los juicios contra los mortífagos habrían sido muy rápidos, de ahí su condena. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, algo no encajaba. Potter estaba muy sosegado y… cambiado. Más alto, más fuerte e infinitamente más atractivo. En el colegio, el pobre, parecía cualquier cosa. Allá por cuarto, él se había dado cuenta de que no le atraían solamente las mujeres, pero Potter nunca le había parecido ni mínimamente apetecible. Ahora lo había encontrado más maduro, más hombre. Y le costaba creer que eso hubiera sucedido en tan sólo tres semanas.

A pesar de todo, Potter no era la cuestión. Se estaba muy a gusto y calentito en esa cama, pero la prioridad era perder al jodido héroe de vista para siempre. A estas alturas, seguro que ya era auror, aunque le hubieran tenido que aprobar todos los cursos por la cara. Tenía que encontrar a su familia. Se intentó levantar, y recordó la despartición al ver su blanco y delgado muslo completamente curado. Aquella varita que había tenido que robar resultó ser un asco. Se había aparecido en una esquina de la tienda de Madame Malkin, para "coger prestada" ropa menos llamativa que el uniforme de San Mungo. Cuando, apresuradamente, cogió una capa negra, vio como la mujer salía de la parte de atrás y se desapareció. La varita había funcionado mal, y un horrible dolor le cruzó el muslo nada más aterrizar en aquel callejón. Perdió el sentido, y no recordaba nada hasta que el Gryffindor le encontró.

Se fue a poner de pie y soltó un grito muy poco digno. No le reaccionaba la pierna recién curada. Al segundo, su anfitrión volvió a entrar en el cuarto.

—¿Qué haces? —La visión del rubio en ropa interior, otra vez, le produjo una sensación extraña al joven héroe, como si no tuviera derecho a verle así.

—Tú que crees… —el rubio se volvió hacia él, intentando no insultarle, embargado por la rabia —Estirar un poco las piernas. ¡Lástima que una no me funcione!

—Túmbate otra vez —Harry se acercó a él recordando las explicaciones de Zabini. Cuando estiró el brazo en dirección a su muslo, Draco se apartó bruscamente, como si le diera asco el contacto.

—Eh, se mira pero no se toca —A pesar de las circunstancias, observó con expresión burlona cómo el Gryffindor todavía se sonrojaba con facilidad.

—Por Melín, eres insufrible. ¿De verdad crees que me apetece algo tocar a un asesino de muggles? —El otro recibió sus palabras como un fuerte golpe. ¿Asesino de muggles? Él nunca había matado a nadie y, en su situación, eso había tenido consecuencias. Muchas consecuencias.

—Haz lo que quieras —Su mirada se había vuelto de hielo y, en aquel momento, recordaba más que nunca a Lucius en sus mejores tiempos —Cuando mi padre se entere de esto… —murmuró después. Harry se quedó inmóvil un segundo al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Claro, él no sabía nada de lo sucedido en aquellos años. Era probable que si siquiera supiera su edad, menos aún la suerte que había corrido su padre. Sin hacer ningún comentario, posó su mano temblorosa sobre el delgado muslo y al instante notó cómo se ruborizaba de nuevo. Miró de reojo al rubio, para comprobar si notaba su incomodidad, pero no vio ninguna reacción en su aristocrática postura. Recorrió la zona con sus manos, tal y cómo había visto hacer a Zabini. No pudo evitar pensar que para ser un mortífago, tenía una piel muy suave. "¿Será así en todo su cuerpo?" Se preguntó. El rubor volvió a su rostro con rapidez. "Esto es ridículo". Acabó lo más rápido que pudo, y abandonó la habitación con un portazo ofendido.

XxXxXxX

Blaise salió de la chimenea de su salón exactamente a la hora convenida el día anterior.

—Merlín, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte

—Vaya, Potter, como cambian las cosas ¿eh? —Zabini sonrió tímidamente —Da hasta miedo.

—Sí, sí. —Su actitud no era tan educada —Pero tu amigo ya ha tenido suficiente recuperación. Mírale, por si acaso, y después aviso a Ron para que venga con sus compañeros y se lo lleven ya.

—Potter, no ha pasado ni un día, todavía…

—Para tocarme los cojones está bien, no sé por qué no lo iba a estar para pagar por lo que hizo —Interrumpió alterado. Zabini levantó los brazos a modo de rendición, le pidió que le llevara donde su antiguo amigo y los dejara solos para el reconocimiento.

—¡Blaise! —Draco vio a su ex compañero como su salvación —tienes que ayudarme —le susurró.

—Malfoy, esto ya no es Hogwarts, ¿qué quieres que haga? Si mataste a aquellos muggles, aunque no quisieras hacerlo… —respondió el otro, en el mismo tono de voz

—¿Qué? ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con que soy un mata-muggles?

—Se te condenó como mortífago, por intentar asesinar a Dumbledore y especialmente por haber torturado y asesinado a unos muggles en Londres, creo que durante la guerra.

—¡Pero eso es mentira! ¿Eran cincuenta años?

—Sí… Oye, tengo que examinarte para ver cómo andas. —Entonces vio las pociones sobre la mesilla —¿Por qué están ahí las pociones que le di a Potter para ti?

—Oh… Pensé que no era muy prudente beberme una poción que viniera de él. De todas formas, ¿cómo que me vas a examinar tú?

—Perdona, soy sanador en prácticas —Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras el joven sonreía orgulloso.

—Blaise, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

—¿No lo sabes? Este año va a celebrarse el tercer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. —Mientras realizaba varios hechizos sobre el cuerpo del pálido rubio, fue contándole los acontecimientos más remarcables de ese tiempo, salvo lo sucedido a sus padres. Decidió que aún estaba demasiado débil para recibir esa noticia. O quizá no quería ser él quien se la diera.

—Tienes que tomarte las pociones que te de Potter. Y déjale que te arregle la pierna también, es importante. A partir de mañana, te dará un tipo de poción menos y empezarás a comer cosas sólidas ¿vale?

—¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar aquí?

—Mira, te lo digo como sanador, si vuelves a hacer la que hiciste después de San Mungo, te puede pasar cualquier cosa. Parece que te vas a recuperar completamente, pero la maldición que te lanzó tu tía era desconocida y no se puede saber qué pasará si no haces las cosas bien. Además, Potter es un Gryffindor idiota. Ahora está a punto de mandarte a Azkaban de una patada, pero cuando le diga que eso te mataría se calmará un tiempo —Miró a los ojos a su ex compañero —Siento no poder hacer mucho más por ti, pero no hay lugar más seguro que este.

—Está bien.

—Volveré en un par de días o tres —Cerró la puerta y dejó a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos. Nada más salir, el dueño de la casa lo arroyó.

—¿Ya? ¿Se puede ir?

—Potter, no se ha tomado ninguna de las pociones. Está más descansado, pero exactamente igual que cuando llegó. Si lo mandas a Azkaban, no durará vivo ni una semana.

—Mierda

—Oye… —Harry le miró extrañado por su tono confidencial —me ha dicho que es inocente, que no mató a esa gente.

—Sí claro, ¿qué iba a decir? Hay testigos Zabini, por mucho que diga, lo hizo. —Aparentaba una rabia que no estaba seguro de sentir realmente.

—Cierto…

XxXxXxX

Desde que había llevado a Malfoy a su piso, su ánimo fuera de él había cambiado mucho. Andaba de un lado para otro, trabajando, viendo a Ted o visitando a sus amigos que vivían juntos en Godric's Hallow. No recordaba tener esa necesidad de estar con ellos desde sus años en Hogwarts. Con todo, siempre intentaba volver a casa lo más rápidamente posible para comprobar que su 'huésped' no había huido. En el trabajo, su relación con Goodwin se había vuelto mucho más distante después de la "cita", aunque no había sido premeditado. Simplemente, ya no tenía tiempo para eso. Había echado mucho de menos la sensación de correr riesgos.

Desde la segunda visita de Zabini, Malfoy había estado ausente y obediente, como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada. Tomaba sus pociones, se dejaba masajear la pierna, comía lo que le preparaba, siguiendo siempre la dieta establecida por el sanador, y no le dirigía la palabra, por mucho que le picara. Primero, el chico que vivió pensó que estaba tramando algo, pero la falta de sucesos le llevó a creer que se trataba de remordimientos por las atrocidades que había cometido. Finalmente, una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza sin su propio consentimiento. ¿Y si era inocente? Él mismo había estado presente cuando el chico había sido incapaz de matar a Dumbledore. Pero, también conocía de primera mano el desprecio que sentía por muggles y sangre muggles. La actitud de su "paciente" siguió igual, incluso tras la siguiente visita de Blaise, y también tras la cuarta. Empezaba a preocuparse, aunque no tenía claro de qué. Quizá su estado de indefensión le hacía sentir incómodo, porque los anteriores parámetros de su relación de enemistad quedaban fuera de lugar. Malfoy no hacía nada, al menos en su presencia, que no fuera estar tumbado mirando al techo o comer y beber lo que le llevaba. Debía reconocer que eso hacía que su estado fuera infinitamente mejor que cuando llegó, por mucho que Zabini insistiera en que su vida pendía de un hilo. A pesar de todo, empezó a obsesionarse, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en otra cosa, decidió hacer algo.

Aquella tarde, cuando le llevaba la cena y la poción correspondiente, le preguntó, a bocajarro:

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —Malfoy le lanzó una mirada helada e, ignorándole completamente, comenzó a comer

—Joder, Malfoy, que no es tan difícil, ¿te cargaste a aquellos muggles o no? —Merlín, tenía una habilidad innata para acabar con sus nervios sin siquiera abrir la boca.

—¿Para que preguntas si solamente vas a creer una respuesta? —contestó tranquilamente, mientras seguía cenando. El moreno permaneció en silencio, esperando. —No, no lo hice.

—Demuéstramelo, y no te entregaré a los aurores esta misma noche. —Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, no eres más tonto porque no puedes ¿verdad? —Recibió una furiosa mirada, pero continuó- El otro día estaba limpio cuando me desperté, así que supongo que me habrás visto la espalda —asintió —¿Crees que alguien que cumpliera las ordenes al pie de la letra hubiera recibido los castigos que yo recibí? ¡Si ni siquiera pude matar a Dumbledore, cuando mi vida y la de mi familia parecía depender exclusivamente de ello! —Su semblante permanecía imperturbable.

—Yo… lo vi, estaba allí. Dumbledore me petrificó, pero lo oí todo. —Ya no obtuvo de él ninguna palabra más. Volvía a ser el joven abatido y convaleciente de las últimas dos semanas.

Después de su breve conversación decidió acostarse en el sofá, como todos los días. No obstante, le resultaba imposible sacárselo de la cabeza y dormir tranquilo. ¿Diría la verdad? Sobre las cuatro de la mañana, ya estaba a punto de volverse loco, así que tomó una decisión. "Vale, le dejaré quedarse después de hacer algunas comprobaciones sobre si dice la verdad." Era un ser insufrible, pero no permitiría que destrozaran aún más su vida si era inocente. Contento con su decisión, se quedó dormido al fin.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron. Esa mañana que, gracias a Merlín, no trabajaba, despertó al oír cómo alguien salía de su chimenea. Se levantó de un salto para ver a Andrómeda, con un Ted de pelo gris y aspecto de enfermito.

—Lo siento Harry, Teddy está enfermo y me ha surgido una cosa. No tenía con quien dejarlo.

—Tranquila —respondió él, aún adormilado.

—¿Por qué duermes en el sofá? —Mierda, esa era una buena pregunta que no tenía respuesta. —No… no sé, anoche estaba muy cansado, me quedaría dormido sin querer —Uf, si su interlocutora no fuera Andrómeda, sabía que hubiera salvado la situación.

—Bueno, acuesto a Ted en tu cama y me voy

—¡No! —Ella le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio —yo puedo hacerlo, no se preocupe. Vaya tranquila.

—Está bien —Le dio todas las instrucciones necesarias y se fue.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue arrodillarse frente a su chimenea y contactar con Hermione. Le llevó a Ted minutos después. Luego, volvió a su casa, cerró la chimenea y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Malfoy, despierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió el joven con aspecto de llevar ya muchas horas perfectamente despejado.

—Nos vamos, aquí te podrían descubrir en cualquier momento.

—¿Y donde se supone que voy a estar seguro? Espero que tu propuesta no sea la oficina de aurores.

—Calla y ponte esto —Le dio unos vaqueros y una camiseta suya. Harry le hizo un par de arreglos con la varita, y puso su mano en el hombro de Draco. —Aparición conjunta, ¿listo? —Asintió y desaparecieron.

**Notas finales:**

Hola!

Bueno, quería comentar que en este capítulo Draco no hace gran cosa todavía, pero hay que tener en cuenta que acaba de despertarse de más de dos años y medio en coma y tenemos que darle un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Espero que os haya gustado. Agradezco muchos vuestros comentarios o críticas o lo que sea. Un beso. Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Beta:** Kitiara de Astaroth

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo cuatro:**

Hacía dos o tres meses que no iba a Grimmauld Place. El pobre Kreacher se quedaba bastante solo, pero nunca había querido abandonar la casa.

—¿Dónde me has traído?

—Es la mansión Black, la heredé de mi padrino. En el piso no estabas seguro.

—El Gran Potter al rescate, cómo no. _—_Miró a su alrededor, con cierta aprensión mal disimulada._ —_¿Significa eso que me crees?

—Significa que no te voy a entregar de momento._ —_Harry sabía que la situación se complicaría seriamente para él si lo entregaba después de tenerlo tanto tiempo escondido y haberlo protegido así. El otro dejó de prestarle atención. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro al dar un paso.

—Malfoy _—_Se acercó a él y le tendió su brazo _—_Agárrate, vamos al comedor. _—_Pero sólo recibió una mueca de desprecio.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Como quieras _—_Un tanto molesto, Harry se dirigió hacia el tramo de escaleras que subía, pero entró por la puerta situada justo a la izquierda. Llevaba al comedor situado junto a las cocinas, la única estancia que se encontraba en la planta baja. Se paró allí y con un movimiento de varita bajó una de las sillas recogidas sobre la mesa de madera. Esperó a que Draco, absolutamente concentrado en que sus facciones no mostraran el dolor que sentía a cada paso, llegara. _—_Ahora vengo.

Subió al primer piso, entró en el salón y llamó a Kreacher. Apareció inmediatamente.

—¡Amo! Es un honor para Kreacher que haya venido a visitarlo _—_le sonrió incómodo, como siempre que debía tratar con el elfo.

—El heredero de los Malfoy se tendrá que quedar aquí una temporada. ¿Puedes preparar un cuarto para que se instale?

—Claro amo, Kreacher va a arreglar una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, que son más grandes. Sí, la dejará digna de un Malfoy _—_Harry pensó en callarse y dejar que tuviera que subir él solo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pero se apiadó.

—Está herido, creo que sería mejor una de las de esta planta _—_dudó un instante antes de añadir _—_y dispón también una que quede cerca para mí. _—_Evitó el "por favor" que acudió a sus labios, ya había aprendido que no debía decirlo.

—¡Por supuesto! _—_Y Kreacher desapareció, feliz de poder ocuparse de su amo. Él volvió al comedor preguntándose si de verdad estaba actuando correctamente.

XxXxXxX

Le llevaba dando vueltas al modo de asegurarse de que decía la verdad desde su conversación en el piso. Inexplicablemente, le había creído, pero no podía arriesgarse tanto por un ex mortífago sin estar seguro. La idea de usar veritaserum iba cogiendo cuerpo, aunque sentía reparos "morales". El Slytherin estaba tan expuesto y vulnerable… A veces no se entendía a sí mismo, después de todo lo que le había hecho ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto? Quizá ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para poder mirarlo con otros ojos, Hogwarts quedaba muy lejos para él, aunque para el rubio no fuera así. En fin, iba a necesitar que volviera a sacarle de quicio para dar el paso.

Un día más tarde, cuando salió de su cuarto, tras hacerle un masaje en la pierna, ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso. Si le hubiera podido patear una delicada parte de su anatomía sin remordimientos, utilizar veritaserum con él parecía algo menor. Embozado en una capa negra se dirigió al callejón Knocturn, y allí adquirió lo necesario. Esa noche, se aseguró de que Kreacher no estuviera disponible, vertió unas gotas del suero en el zumo de calabaza de su huésped y le llevó la cena.

Esperó a que le hubiera dado al menos tres tragos al zumo y preguntó al azar.

—¿Está bueno?

—Sí, tu elfo cocina muy bien _—_Las palabras le habían salido sin pensar, como si no pudiera detenerlas. Al darse cuenta, le dedicó la mirada más furiosa que fue capaz _—_Eres un hijo de puta.

—¿Tu nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy?

—Sí

—¿Mataste a ocho muggles en Londres antes de la guerra?

—No

—¿Les torturaste?

—No

—¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez?

—No

—¿Has torturado a alguien alguna vez? _—_Tras esta pregunta, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—Sí _—_Hubo un tenso silencio _—_Lárgate.

Harry obedeció.

XxXxXxX

Maldito Potter ¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionarle así? Bueno, parecía necesario admitir que traicionar tampoco era la palabra más acertada, no le debía nada. Qué menos que asegurarse de que no se estaba jugando todo por un mortífago convencido. Pero, a pesar de que analizándolo racionalmente vio que no era para tanto, estaba muy dolido. Incomprensiblemente dolido, de hecho. Quizá era porque se sentía muy solo. Blaise no le había dicho nada sobre su familia, y aunque su padre podía estar aún en Azkaban, sentía que debía intentar contactar con su madre en cuanto pudiera. Sabía que la maldición, el coma, la despartición, o todo ello sumado, estaban teniendo consecuencias en él. Se sentía muy desanimado, a veces le resultaba imposible concentrarse… Puede que hubiera tenido que añadir algo de dramatismo a sus síntomas para mejorar la disposición de Potter, pero era cierto que necesitaba alguien con él, y cerca, de momento, solo tenía al jodido héroe. Normal que se sintiera así después de lo que le había hecho. En cuanto estuviera recuperado, se largaría de allí y buscaría a su familia. No pensaba seguir viviendo de la caridad de semejante idiota.

Cuando la noche siguiente vio que era el mago quien le llevaba la cena y las pociones de nuevo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Le observó, impasible. El moreno entró en la habitación sin atreverse a mirarle, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, a su alcance, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino, se detuvo y volvió su cuerpo hacia él.

—Malfoy, yo… _—_Ver su cara de culpabilidad no tenía precio _—_lo siento mucho, no quería… pero de alguna manera tenía que… ya sabes. _—_Ante la indiferencia del rubio, continuó caminando hacia la puerta _—_Si necesitas algo… _—_Y salió del cuarto. "Esta es mi oportunidad".

—Potter _—_dijo con tono autoritario _—_quiero que me digas dónde están mis padres. Zabini no dijo nada sobre ellos. _—_Pudo ver perfectamente cómo la cara de Harry se desencajaba con su petición.

—No sé si…

—Ahora

—Está bien… _—_El resignado y arrepentido joven le contó, con la mayor delicadeza posible, lo sucedido a su familia: su padre dementorizado, su madre nadie sabía donde y su fortuna fuera de su alcance. Según Blaise, el ministerio se había quedado con casi todo, aunque se comentaba que Narcissa había puesto a salvo una gran parte. El rostro de Draco, que ya tenía un aspecto algo más saludable, había perdido su escaso color habitual. Esa información no iba a ayudar en absoluto a su recuperación.

El rubio se recostó en la cama y le dio la espalda. Quedaba claro que había dado por terminada la conversación. Harry sintió una acuciante necesidad de consolarlo, de estar con él. Cuando vio cómo su propia mano se dirigía a la espalda del otro chico, la detuvo en el aire, asustado. Salió de allí sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando había entrado.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa. Había puesto tantas protecciones que ni siquiera él podía aparecerse dentro, así que solía hacerlo en un pequeño callejón que había cerca. También había inhabilitado la red flú. El único modo que tendría alguien de entrar en la casa, sin su consentimiento, sería destrozando sus protecciones y la fachada, que ahora ya estaba a la vista de cualquiera. Era complicado pero no imposible y la visita de Andrómeda, más la certeza de la inocencia de su protegido le habían vuelto algo paranoico. Cuando estaba apunto de salir para ir a su piso, cambió de idea. Era bastante difícil que alguien pudiera entrar esa noche en concreto, pero Malfoy podría salir fácilmente. En ese momento, era muy probable que quisiera alejarse de él lo máximo posible. Y con razón.

Se instaló en el cuarto contiguo. El silencio era tan absoluto que podía oír hasta los movimientos del otro chico en su cama. No parecía dormido. De repente, unos sollozos llegaron a través de la pared. ¡Merlín! Eso era demasiado para él: Draco Malfoy estaba llorando y no podía soportar sus deseos de consolarlo. En contra de lo que le decía su sentido común, se levantó de la cama y llamó suavemente a la puerta del cuarto. No obtuvo respuesta, pero accedió a la habitación con decisión. Una vez dentro, su determinación se fue diluyendo conforme se acercaba a la cama. Esta vez, sí se permitió posar su mano en la espalda del cuerpo que permanecía bajo las sábanas, tapado hasta los ojos. No hubo ninguna reacción por parte de la temblorosa figura, que sollozaba cada vez más amargamente.

—Todo saldrá bien _—_le susurró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Nada más hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado. ¿Cómo iba a consolarle esa frase tan típica? La respuesta del rubio tardó unos minutos en llegar.

—Estoy absolutamente solo.

—Eso no es verdad, yo estoy aquí _—_Había respondido sin pensar de nuevo, pero está vez no se arrepentía porque sus palabras habían sido totalmente ciertas. Además, habían calmado un poco al otro joven, que temblaba con menos violencia. Notó como se acercaba a él de espaldas y supo que necesitaba contacto, así que se acomodó en su cama y lo abrazó. Él otro se revolvió en las sábanas para darse la vuelta y dejarse abrazar más cómodamente. Al verle el rostro sonrojado, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, le abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su cara sobre el rubio pelo. Era muy suave, más incluso de lo que se había imaginado secretamente en Hogwarts cuando lo veía sentado delante de él. Permaneció así hasta que notó que la respiración de Malfoy se hacía más profunda y regular. Entonces, acarició suavemente su pelo. Había pensado en irse cuando el otro se durmiera, pero le costaba enormemente alejarse de ese olor que le envolvía, del contacto con el otro chico. Sin embargo, se obligó a volver a su cuarto, no quería estar allí cuando Malfoy se encontrara en plenas facultades.

XxXxXxX

Despertó antes de que la luz se filtrara por las rendijas de su persiana y el recuerdo de la noche anterior le golpeó sin que hubiera abierto los ojos siquiera. ¿Cómo había podido tener semejante muestra de debilidad? Incluso un Malfoy podía permitirse algún momento de melancolía si no había testigos. Pero su situación… lo que le había sucedido a su padre… No es que su relación hubiera sido excelente, tampoco había logrado entender sus creencias una vez fue adulto, pero era su padre. No había podido controlarse y, si eso ya no era digno en soledad, muchísimo menos en compañía del estúpido cara rajada, que tuvo que acudir a humillarle. Como si alguien se lo hubiera pedido. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al colchón. ¡Se había dejado consolar como un Hufflepuff! Si al menos no echara tanto de menos el contacto de su cuerpo… ¡Que pensaría Lucius si pudiera verlo en semejante estado!

—Debo tener secuelas irreversibles _—_susurró, negando con la cabeza.

Se levantó y, como hacía todos los días desde que estaba en Grimmauld Place, se dirigió al baño cojeando levemente para darse una ducha y afeitarse al estilo muggle. Qué remedio. Gracias a Merlín su habitación estaba justo al lado del aseo. Volvió al cuarto, se vistió con la ropa que Potter le había dejado y resignado se dirigió a las escaleras. Eso le iba a llevar un buen rato. Tras dos descansos y mucho esfuerzo, llegó al vestíbulo. Nada más pisarlo, oyó una puerta del primer piso abrirse y los pasos de alguien que corría hacia donde se encontraba. Suspiró. En seguida, pudo ver al otro mago más despeinado de lo habitual, con la camiseta del día anterior, sin pantalones y descalzo. Esa visión le provocó un incomprensible nudo en el estómago que ignoró.

—Malfoy _—_le llamó. Él quiso continuar, irse de allí y no tener que volver a verle nunca. Pero, como esa posibilidad acababa de desaparecer, permaneció inmóvil _—_¿Te vas?

—Eso pretendía _—_Hizo una pausa maravillosamente dramática _—_hasta tu inoportuna aparición

_—_Si te vas te encontrarán. Aquí estas seguro, piénsalo, aún no puedes defenderte _—_se interrumpió un momento, nervioso _—_Y no estoy hablando solamente de los aurores.

_—_¿Quién más me iba a querer encontrar?

_—_Te han condenado por algo que no hiciste y supongo que habrá testimonios, informes y de todo ¿Crees que tu huida no habrá puesto nerviosos a los culpables?

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

_—_¡No, no puedes! ¿Cómo piensas defenderte? No tienes varita y ni siquiera puedes salir corriendo. _—_El rubio le lanzó una mirada retadora, pero no habló. _—_Quédate aquí, esta casa está vacía y es bastante segura.

_—_¿Bastante segura? _—_Levantó una ceja _—_Tendrás que ofrecerme algo mejor, Potter _—_Y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. El moreno hizo caso omiso a su engreído tono.

_—_Puedo hacerlo. Esta casa estuvo mucho tiempo bajo un encantamiento fidelius. ¿Y si lo hacemos de nuevo? Yo sería el guardián de los secretos y nadie te podría encontrar hasta que no quisieras.

—¿Tú podrías hacerlo? _—_Preguntó escéptico.

—Hombre… igual tendría que informarme algo primero _—_Miró al suelo avergonzado, arrepintiéndose por primera vez de no haber acabado sus estudios _—_Pero seguro que puedo. _—_Antes de responder, el "huésped" calculó mentalmente sus posibilidades. La prioridad era estar oculto, lo mejor posible, hasta recuperarse por completo, así que la oferta de un Fidelius era muy tentadora. Por mucho que tuviera que permanecer más tiempo en esa vergonzosa situación, merecía la pena.

—Umm, me quedaré aquí sólo hasta recuperarme. ¿Cuándo podrás hacerlo?

XxXxXxX

No sabía por donde empezar a investigar sobre el encantamiento, así que, recordando viejos tiempos, acudió a Hermione. Con una explicación un tanto vaga sobre proteger su piso de los mortífagos huidos, ella le prestó varios libros y resolvió todas sus dudas, contenta de que Harry volviera a tener inquietudes mágicas, aunque sin creer ninguna de sus excusas. Tras cerca de una semana de intensa investigación después del trabajo, se sintió capacitado para intentarlo. Fue a la mansión Black y subió al cuarto de Malfoy. Llevaba sin verlo desde la mañana en que había conseguido que se quedara, ahora Kreacher se encargaba completamente de su cuidado. Sin embargo, había tenido que controlarse mucho para no acercarse con cualquier excusa y comprobar si el rubio estaba bien. "Solamente es preocupación fraternal" se recordaba constantemente. Era evidente que no podía ser otra cosa por dos motivos: era un hombre y era Malfoy. Simplemente, estaba débil, le despertaba lástima, y tenía que admitir que la situación les estaba uniendo de una manera extraña. "Nada más".

Lo encontró sentado en un elegante sillón que no recordaba, mirando a través de la ventana. Bajaron al vestíbulo en silencio, Harry creía que era el mejor lugar para lanzar el encantamiento. Eran necesarios dos magos para poder realizarlo, salvo en casos excepcionales como el del propio Dumbledore. Pese a ello, sabía que su poder estaba bastante por encima de la media, y confiaba en contar con la magia de Draco, sin que tuviera una varita. De eso ya se encargaría más adelante, era demasiado embarazoso y todavía no confiaba en él.

_—_Bueno, ¿cómo se hace?

_—_Pues, según lo que he leído, debo mantener contacto físico con el lugar a proteger y con quien ejerza de testigo. Yo hago el hechizo, pero necesito tu poder.

_—_Potter, olvidas un pequeño detalle: No tengo varita.

_—_Lo sé, pero merece la pena intentarlo así. _—_Dio por zanjada la discusión y se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo _—_Vale, ahora dame la mano _—_No se atrevió a mirarle mientras lo hacía, pero al sentir el contacto de la fría piel una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Levantó la vista para fijarla en esos ojos grises y profundos, que le observaban de una forma tan intensa que el simple hecho de coger su mano le pareció el contacto más íntimo que jamás hubiera experimentado. Tragó saliva. Se repitió unas diez veces que sólo era una _mirada fraternal_ y se obligó a centrarse en el hechizo.

_—_Bueno, no sé cómo se hace, pero creo que deberías concentrarte en trasmitirme tu poder… mientras yo hago mi parte. _—_Su voz era temblorosa. Entonces, vio cómo el Slytherin cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Pronto, notó una nueva fuente de magia a su alcance. Era muy poderosa y le hacía sentir cómodo, invencible de nuevo, aunque en su mente solamente había cabida para el hechizo. Con la otra mano, realizó un movimiento de varita que parecía querer abarcar toda la estancia.

—_Fidelius_ _—_murmuró. Una suave hebra dorada salió de su varita y se ramificó hasta llegar a todas las paredes de la casa. Lentamente, los hilos fueron iluminando la mansión, tanto por dentro como por fuera y, tras unos segundos, desaparecieron. Fascinado, Harry soltó su mano y, al hacerlo, Malfoy calló sin sentido sobre él.

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo está sin betear, pero por no hacer esperar, lo he subido de todas maneras. Espero que no se note demasiado =).

También quería comentar, como respuesta a **Ahgness Black**(en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó) que el fic no está terminado todavía, pero sí muy avanzado, vaya, que no voy capítulo por capítulo al actualizar.

Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a decirme que os parece.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

Un beso


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo cinco: **

—¡No! Otra vez no _—_Sujetó el pálido cuerpo y lo posó delicadamente en el suelo. Preocupado, comprobó su estado con un sencillo hechizo que había aprendido hacía tiempo y vio que estaba bien, aunque su magia se encontraba algo inestable. Decidió esperar antes de mandar a Kreacher en busca de Zabini urgentemente. No le parecía muy apropiado revelar el emplazamiento de la casa tan pronto, sin ser absolutamente necesario. Observó el pálido rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que, realmente, era muy atractivo. Ya se había dado cuenta de ello en Hogwarts pero, en aquel entonces, eso sólo consiguió alimentar el odio que sentía hacia él. Harry Potter no era gay, por mucho que su primo Dudley le llamara "maricón" de pequeño para que todos los chicos del colegio le dejaran de lado, o incluso en casa mientras su tío asentía, dándole la razón ¡No lo era!

Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan poco oportunos y acercó su mano a la mejilla del rubio para comprobar su temperatura. Estaba caliente. Inconscientemente, la acarició con ternura.

—¿Potter? _—_Concentrado en sentir la suave piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, no había visto cómo los grises ojos se abrían despacio. Apartó la mano como si quemara.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Ha funcionado! Pero te desmayaste. _—_Habló atropelladamente al sentirse descubierto en un gesto tan poco apropiado.

—Bien… pero estoy muy cansado —dijo mientras se incorporaba despacio.

Tras comprobar que todo había salido bien, Harry decidió despedirse civilizadamente e irse unos días lejos del chico. Ese fin de semana le tocaba cubrir un partido de los Chudley Cannons en Escocia y decidió quedarse en Hogsmeade para hacer las cosas más tranquilamente, darse un tiempo y reflexionar.

XxXxXxX

El partido había resultado un desastre, no había durado ni media hora y los Cannons habían perdido estrepitosamente. En cualquier otro momento, se habría sentido frustrado, incluso habría estado de mal humor durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, sólo pensó en que eso le dejaría más tiempo para decidir. Por mucho que el ex mortífago estuviera seguro bajo el Fidelio, no podía dejarlo allí eternamente. No creía que se fuera a quedar por voluntad propia mucho tiempo después de sentirse recuperado, y por la creciente agilidad con que bajó las escaleras la última vez que le había visto, ese momento no quedaba ya demasiado lejano. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía una fuerte inquietud en el estómago. Lo achacó a que se había decidido a protegerle y quería resolver el misterio antes de que fuera tarde.

Por este motivo, decidió adelantar su regreso a Londres para visitar a sus amigos. Ron ya era el jefe de su división, a pesar de su juventud. Ser un héroe de guerra, que además había "trabajado" directamente bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore para destruir a Voldemort, hizo que su paso por la academia se redujera de los tres años reglamentarios, dos generales y uno de especialización, a unos meses de fuerte entrenamiento intensivo por parte de los mejores aurores del cuerpo. Pronto fue ascendido y su entidad como gran héroe y auror le confirieron una posición muy favorable, más allá de su propia división que, al fin y a cabo, todavía no era demasiado grande. En definitiva, si Harry quería actuar, sería muy bueno tenerle de su parte. Aunque sin contarle toda la verdad, por supuesto.

Él era un amigo fiel, y no necesitó demasiadas explicaciones para darle acceso a los documentos que recogían los testimonios de mortífagos encarcelados o dementorizados. Tenía suerte de que no fuera Hermione, porque solamente tuvo que decir que quería comprobar si era cierto lo que se decía sobre Malfoy. Inesperadamente, Ron no se sorprendió de ello. En Hogwarts estaba obsesionado con el rubio y le pareció incluso positivo que su amigo volviera a tener esa afición, en el pasado solía mejorar un poco su humor.

A pesar de ser el salvador del mundo e ir acompañado de Ronald Weasley, no le pareció prudente aparecer en el Ministerio a plena luz del día para su propósito. Esperó a que su amigo cambiara su turno al de noche para comenzar con sus averiguaciones. De forma que dos días después, hacia las nueve, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se apareció cerca de la cabina roja que permitía la entrada de visitantes al Ministerio. Ron le esperaba en el vestíbulo, junto a la enorme fuente reconstruida tras la guerra que tenía como representación de los magos su propia figura. Horrorizado, como siempre que veía la espantosa escultura, saludó a su amigo.

—Venga, tío, vamos a un baño y te pones la capa. No quiero tener que responder preguntas incómodas.

Harry asintió. Ya cubierto por su capa, se dirigió tras su amigo al segundo piso. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados y se detuvieron ante la quinta de la izquierda. Su pomo era muy extraño.

—Solamente la podemos abrir aurores con acceso _—_Susurró. Agarró el pomo y esperó el reconocimiento. Entonces, se oyó un ligero "click", y sin que hubiera movido en absoluto su muñeca, la puerta se abrió. Entraron en una enorme sala de altos techos con bóvedas de crucería. Todo el lugar despedía el característico olor de los libros antiguos debido a que estaba llena de estanterías, tan altas que no se alcanzaba a ver su final, absolutamente abarrotadas de tomos de varios tamaños. Un penetrante silencio daba un toque algo inquietante al lugar. Giró su cabeza y, al fondo, vio diez grandes mesas de madera rodeadas de sillas preparadas como lugar de consulta.

—En aquella estantería están las causas abiertas durante la Segunda Guerra. –Señaló una situada cerca de la zona de consulta. _—_Llama lo que busques con un accio. Después, con dejarlo al pie de la estantería de donde lo cogiste, se pondrá en su sitio solo. Yo ahora me voy a ver si todo está bien, y vengo a ayudarte cuando pueda ¿Vale?

—Vale, vete tranquilo que yo me apaño.

Fue a una de las mesas y sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero de la bolsa que llevaba. Debía recoger los testimonios de todos los mortífagos posibles para después comprobar dónde estaba la trampa. No iba a ser una tarea fácil. Dolohov, los Lestrange, Nott, Malfoy Padre, Selwyn… Su lista de nombres era realmente larga y, aunque todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, el proceso parecía lento.

Con la ayuda eventual de Ron y sus cambios de turno, además de dos semanas sin apenas dormir, pudo echar un vistazo a todos los informes. Sus visitas a Grimmauld Place se habían reducido a pequeñas escapadas a altas horas de la madrugada para observar al rubio dormir sano y salvo. Después, volvía a su frenética rutina. A pesar de los pergaminos manuscritos que había tenido que leer con una luz un tanto escasa, solamente eran tres los mortífagos que hacían referencia a lo ocurrido: Dolohov, Rockwood y Nott. Según sus declaraciones, el verano anterior a comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy había ocupado el lugar de su padre entre las filas de mortífagos. Para poder recibir la marca a tan temprana edad, el Lord Tenebroso puso como condición que debía matar al menos a un muggle antes de recibir su primera misión. El adolescente, más complaciente de lo necesario, había asesinado de la manera más cruel posible a una familia completa de cuatro miembros, a dos chicas de su misma edad y al matrimonio que había acudido a socorrerlas mientras lo hacía, en Hyde Park. Solamente con la última pareja había utilizado la maldición imperdonable. Los demás habían recibido maldiciones experimentales que provocaban horribles muertes. Harry prefirió saltarse los detalles después de leer lo sucedido a la primera victima: un niño de cinco años.

—Merlín, qué ganas tengo de atrapar y encerrar al cabrón sádico este. _—_Ron sí había leído las descripciones realizadas con todo lujo de detalles sobre el modo en que habían quedado los cadáveres. El moreno permaneció en silencio, pensativo. Algo no estaba bien allí. Sabía que era mentira, pero en los escritos algo no…

—¡Ron! ¡Mira esto! _—_Cogió dos pergaminos y los colocó juntos. Eran las declaraciones de Nott y Rockwood. Aunque pretendían describir momentos y detalles diferentes, las palabras utilizadas coincidían exactamente cuando trataban el mismo hecho.

—Mira quien lo ha hecho, seguro que era el mismo auror, nos pasa mucho _—_Ron le quitó importancia. Rápidamente, Harry buscó el final de ambos informes y se alegró profundamente al ver dos nombres diferentes. Ya tenía por dónde empezar.

—¡Son diferentes! ¿Te suenan? _—_El compañero observó los nombres y negó con la cabeza. No se le hacían desconocidos, pero no era capaz de ponerles cara.

—Seguro que Malfoy les había grabado la historia para que no olvidaran sus hazañas…

—Ron, Dolohov y Nott fueron dementorizados ¿no? _—_Asintió _—_Pero a Rockwood podríamos interrogarlo…

—Harry, ¿Sabes la de papeleo que tendría que hacer para nada? ¿Crees que nos iba a decir algo? Y aunque nos lo dijera, qué nos importa lo que pasara, ya no tiene sentido.

—Para mí lo tiene, quiero saberlo. Además, puede que no nos diga nada por voluntad propia, pero…

—Oh, Merlín nos asista _—_Conocía la cabezonería de su amigo con las cosas que no le encajaban perfectamente. Tenía la necesidad de desentrañar toodos los misterios que encontrara, aunque no sirviera para absolutamente nada.

Cuando Ron salió del archivo, seguido por su invisible amigo, no pudo ver cómo una figura observaba, al igual que los días anteriores, su sospechosa forma de mantener la puerta abierta más tiempo del necesario. Tampoco cómo seguía sus pasos hasta el baño de donde Harry Potter salió minutos después.

XxXxXxX

Se sentía solo. Potter no le había visitado ni una vez desde el Fidelio. Su relación no era demasiado cordial y cercana, pero esperaba que se siguiera pasando por allí de vez en cuando. Incluso, empezó a pensar que había vuelto a dudar de su inocencia y ese era el problema.

Por otro lado, su estado de salud había mejorado infinitamente. La pierna a penas le molestaba cuando subía o bajaba escaleras, y podía andar con total normalidad. Se sentía frágil pero suponía que era normal, al fin y al cabo, había perdido casi tres años de su vida. Fue tomando conciencia de todos sus cambios cuando empezó a explorar la casa y encontró espejos. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se dedicó, a cambiar su aspecto, cortar su pelo, enviar a Kreacher a por ropa más acorde a su estilo… Incluso, a conocer a fondo todas las habitaciones de la mansión. De hecho, se sintió maravillado cuando descubrió por primera vez el laboratorio de pociones y la biblioteca. Cualquier actividad era buena para intentar alejar de su mente el aburrimiento, la incertidumbre, los recuerdos de su familia, los de la guerra… y especialmente, los inquietantes pensamientos que le asaltaban desde su noche de ridícula debilidad.

Sin embargo, era inútil. Su cabeza bullía de actividad, por mucho que su cuerpo quisiera evitarlo. La casa era suya y cualquier tontería le recordaba su situación. Había empezado a conocer al verdadero Harry Potter, que estaba lejos de ser la persona que había creído en Hogwarts. No era el engreído niñato que iba de héroe, era más bien un joven simplón que solo sabía vivir para los demás. ¡Qué estúpido! Siempre bajando la mirada cuando se encontraba con la suya, estrujando sus manos cuando no sabía qué decir o sonriendo de esa forma que iluminaba toda la estancia cuando estaba contento. "¡Mierda!" se decía si su mente llegaba a este punto, pues no podría olvidar sus ojos verdes por el resto del día. El verdadero estúpido era él, qué diría su padre si supiera lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Seguramente le expresaría la decepción que suponía tenerle como hijo… Si incluso se había sentido bien cuándo su magia había fluido hacía Potter. Eso no era normal. Él no era normal.

Su instinto le pedía abandonar aquella claustrofóbica casa e irse lejos de Potter, él solo. Le parecía la única forma de recuperarse a sí mismo pero, desgraciadamente, eso no era posible. Moriría en dos días sin ayuda. O pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Su espíritu de supervivencia estaba por encima de semejantes ñoñerías.

Aún estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo pensativo cuando, oyó la puerta de la mansión abrirse. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa y se recriminó a sí mismo su estupidez. De todos modos, se levantó y silenciosamente fue a ducharse. Peinó hacia un lado su pelo ahora corto, y se vistió con unos sobrios pantalones negros y una elegante camisa azul que Potter, seguramente sin saberlo, le había regalado a través de Kreacher. Se prometió a sí mismo que en cuanto pudiera, le pagaría todo lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró al héroe sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. Profundamente dormido. Sonrió.

—Buenos días, Potter _—_Dijo, en un tono más alto de lo habitual, una vez recobrado su semblante impasible. El dormido joven levantó la cabeza repentinamente, asustado. Miró desorientado a su alrededor. Al ver a Draco, se ruborizó.

—Hola _—_Susurró el chico, pálido, con los ojos enrojecidos y unas enormes ojeras _—_Me he dormido

—Si… Habrás estado muy ocupado estos días _—_Comentó, sin lograr esconder de su voz un ligero tono de reproche.

—De eso quería hablarte _—_Se desperezó _—_No te lo había dicho antes, por si no servía para nada, pero he hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre tu caso. _—_Le contó todo lo que había estado haciendo y lo que había descubierto en el archivo de los aurores. Se escandalizó internamente cuando supo de qué le acusaban.

—Ayer por la tarde interrogamos a Rockwood. Aunque la cosa se ha terminado alargando más de la cuenta. He venido directamente. _—_Prosiguió.

—¿Colaboró en algo?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha parecido que esté completamente en sus cabales. Pero ya sabes, ser el Niño que venció tiene sus ventajas y, finalmente, me dejaron interrogarle sin más vigilancia que la de Ron y dos hombres de su completa confianza. Incluso, pude darle un vaso de agua…

—Te sobró _veritaserum_ conmigo ¿eh? _—_Se arrepintió nada más hacer el comentario, pero no había podido evitarlo. Harry bajó la mirada, pero decidió hacer como si no lo hubiera oído.

—El caso es que cogí su declaración y fui comprobando, punto por punto, que no sabía nada de lo sucedido. Creo que toda la declaración de Rockwood era mentira, y supongo que las de Dolohov y Nott lo mismo. Puede que engañaran a los aurores con multijugos, o de cualquier otra forma. Ron piensa que es porque está mal de la cabeza y ya no tiene esos recuerdos. Pero… _—_Hizo una pequeña pausa_ —_Bueno, los aurores también creen quetú le has podido borrar la memoria y lo han añadido como cargo contra ti… Uno más.

—Genial… Bueno, pero pongamos que Rockwood nunca supo nada de verdad ¿Por qué querrían inculparme a mí en concreto?

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

La pacífica conversación siguió por senderos menos trascendentales hasta que Harry decidió acostarse allí mismo. Necesitaba descansar para poder seguir pensando.

XxXxXxX

En el colegio siempre tuvo adultos experimentados que le ayudaran: Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin... En ellos podía confiar para todo. Sin embargo, la guerra también le había quitado eso. No podía pedir más ayuda abiertamente a Ron o Hermione, porque sabía que pensarían que había sido hechizado. Tampoco a los demás Weasley. Así que no sabía muy bien por donde seguir.

Dos días después del interrogatorio, Harry fue a ver a su ahijado. Al encontrarse frente a Andrómeda se reprochó a sí mismo no haberse dado cuenta antes. Quizá ella pudiera ayudarle, al fin y al cabo, era su sobrino. Sin embargo, aterrorizado ante la perspectiva, poco probable pero posible, de que la mujer le denunciara, tardó casi toda la tarde en decidirse a hablar. Finalmente lo hizo, sentados en el salón con un té entre las manos.

—Andrómeda, quería pedirle consejo sobre algo. _—_Ella no pareció en absoluto sorprendida, pero le miró con interés.

—Dime _—_Y le contó todo lo sucedido con Malfoy desde su primer encuentro obviando, por supuesto, los pensamientos que ni el mismo admitía como ciertos.

—Vaya, estoy segura de que mi hermana se alegrará de saber que su hijo está a salvo _—_Harry la observó con la boca abierta. _—_Puede que yo también tenga algo que contarte.

Tras la guerra, Narcissa había sido exiliada y se estableció en Viena, una de sus ciudades favoritas. Había logrado salvar gran parte de la fortuna familiar con astucia, pero no había podido llevar a su hijo consigo. Ni siquiera una breve visita a San Mungo. Ese había sido el motivo de la primera carta que le envió a su hermana. Durante todos esos años, Andrómeda se había encargado de visitar a su sobrino siempre que podía, comprobar su estado e informar lo más detalladamente posible a su hermana. Era la única forma que Narcissa había encontrado de no abandonar a su único hijo. Mantenían un contacto muy regular hasta que, tras su desaparición, fue interrumpido. La mujer moría de preocupación, pero no tenían nada que decirse hasta que no hubiera noticias del joven: sus misivas trataban única y exclusivamente sobre Draco.

—Vaya, ¿sabía que es inocente?

—Sí, todo este tiempo lo he sabido. Pero no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar.

—Lo sé… Se alegrará de saber que su madre está bien y se ha preocupado por él. _—_Comentó de manera ausente. Ante sus palabras, la mujer le sonrió astutamente, sin que él comprendiera el motivo.

—Veo que os lleváis muy bien.

—Nos soportamos. _—_Se encogió de hombros _—_¿Qué cree que debería hacer?

—Lo siento, Harry. Yo no puedo ayudarte, aunque creo sinceramente que deberías hablar con Narcissa.

XxXxXxX

Habían discutido un millón de veces sobre ello, pero nada de lo que le dijo parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Ya había conseguido vacaciones, y el maldito Potter se iba a Viena a hablar con su propia madre al día siguiente. No tenía claro por qué, pero sabía que no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que se fuera tan lejos y se arriesgara por él. Ahora que podían incluso conversar con una relativa paz, tenía que tomar aquella estúpida decisión y volver a las discusiones. Aquel parecía un asunto mucho más turbio de lo que el Gryffindor quería creer.

Cogió el pergamino que acababa de escribir, lo dobló y lo puso en un sobre. Era una carta para su madre, donde explicaba que se encontraba perfectamente y que estaba a salvo. No era muy emotiva, nunca había sido el estilo de su familia, pero había intentado expresar lo mal que se sentía por no poder reunirse con ella.

Fue al salón y se sentó a leer un rato. Quizá así lograra alejar de su estómago el nudo que tenía instalado desde que supo que Potter se iba. Un rato después, el moreno llegó. Cuando entró en el comedor, la tensión se podía cortar. No habían sido unos días muy cómodos.

—¿Tienes ya la carta?

—Sí

Se levantó elegantemente, ante la mirada del chico, y se la tendió. Una mano fuerte se acercó y envolvió levemente sus dedos. De nuevo aquella sensación: era un contacto innecesario e intencionado. El corazón de ambos jóvenes comenzó a latir a mil por hora. La mano de Draco era pálida, con largos dedos de músico; la de Harry se resistía a soltarla y coger la carta por fin. Parecía una estupidez, pero el Slytherin sintió que estaban tan cerca que... Era una locura. Harry, sin levantar la mirada del pliego, no pudo evitar suspirar y, de repente, el rubio sintió que la racionalidad no era necesaria en ese momento. Sintió que lo único verdaderamente "necesario" era probar esos labios, dar salida al maldito nudo de su estómago, hacerle cambiar de idea. Contuvo el aliento y se inclinó sobre el héroe, buscando su boca. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Potter cogió la carta bruscamente y se alejó. Huyó.

—Se la daré en cuanto la vea._ —_Abandonó la habitación tan rápidamente que el rubio no tuvo tiempo ni para moverse de su sitio.

**Notas finales:**

De nuevo sin betear, aunque no me guste. Pero creo que me he quedado sin beta, así que ¡A ver si consigo solucionar este problema pronto! =) Si alguien se ofrece voluntari se lo agradecería, jeje.

En este capítulo la historia avanza un poco más en todos los sentidos. Aunque termina un poco… no sé que pensaréis ¿mal? ¿Mejor que antes?xD Bueno, pero ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué panorama creéis que encontrara Harry en Viena?.

Como siempre os agradecería mucho que me dejarais un comentario para saber vuestra opinión o lo que queráis decirme^^.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

P.D: Voy a contestar aquí algún review que no podía contestar por ningún otro medio.

**Murtilla: **¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Sobre lo del juicio, no pueden hacerle un juicio al despertar porque ya había sido juzgado al mismo tiempo que todos los demás mortífagos. Es también una especie de castigo ejemplar, porque como tienen pruebas y testimonio, continúan con el proceso aunque él no esté consciente y le juzgan como a título póstumo. Por eso, cuando vuelve en sí ya tiene que ir directo a Azkaban. Muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso!

**JAFRYN:** Hola! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario, muy acertado en muchas cosas, por cierto^^ Sobre Draco, en realidad tiene un poco de todo porque algunos de sus síntomas son los que presenta una persona que acaba de salir del coma aunque suavizados porque, al fin y al cabo, es un mago y las cosas le tienen que afectar diferente :) Pero es cierto que en muchos aspectos parece una depresión. Sobre Narcissa, también acertaste, no le había abandonado exactamente, pero realmente tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber de ella.

Y ya por último, sobre la extraña forma de actuar de Harry, hay que tener en cuenta que el chico se comporta de forma muy extraña desde que terminó la guerra, al menos desde la perspectiva de sus amigos. Por eso, a pesar de que tienes toda la razón diciendo que con esa actitud tan sospechosa deberían pillarle rápidamente, sería difícil para ellos porque conocen menos del nuevo Harry que nosotras xD.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también ^_^ Un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo Seis:**

Nada más salir de Grimmauld Place, se apareció en su piso. Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta que no hubiera muggles cerca. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Al principio, se había negado a procesar mentalmente que Draco Malfoy acabara de intentar besarle. Comenzó a pasear por su salón. Podían haber sido imaginaciones suyas, a lo mejor simplemente se había sentido incómodo porque él mismo había agarrado su mano irracionalmente y todo estaba en su cabeza… No. Había sucedido, era un hecho.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que posiblemente lo había jodido todo con su reacción. ¡Con lo que habían mejorado las cosas entre ellos! Hasta había llegado a disfrutar con su compañía. No había sabido estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Aunque a él no le gustaran los hombres, tampoco tendría que haber sido tan descortés, no debería haberse sentido tan culpable y tan… aterrorizado. El problema era ¿aterrorizado por qué? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho: por desear que los labios del rubio hubieran alcanzado los suyos. Se sentó en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre las manos. Había sido muy difícil admitirlo, sin embargo, ya era hora de dejar de engañarse.

—¿Qué me está pasando? _—_ Susurró.

Tras concederse un prudente margen de autocompasión, pensó que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha. Cogió una mochila pequeña, muy manejable, y metió en ella todo su equipaje. Hermione le había mostrado hacía tiempo la utilidad del encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Esa noche a penas logró descansar. Se lo impidieron los turbadores sueños que incluían al actual inquilino de la mansión Black en situaciones un tanto comprometidas. Despertó en un estado de excitación más evidente de lo habitual. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar la imagen de la atractiva joven de la cafetería donde desayunaba cuando tenía que trabajar. Antes de que su vida se volviera del revés, solía ser una de sus fantasías más recurrentes. Introdujo una mano por dentro del pijama mientras evocaba su habitual sueño donde la joven le guiaba hasta el almacén y le empujaba contra la pared. Tras besarle apasionadamente, la morena comenzaba a arrodillarse ante él mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Ya perdido en su propio placer, colocó mentalmente una mano sobre el rubio y suave cabello y… Abrió los ojos asustado para levantarse de un salto. ¡Qué coño hacía Malfoy ahí! Sonrojado, frustrado y todavía excitado se metió en la ducha.

Necesitó un buen rato para tranquilizarse bajo el chorro de agua fría. Después, se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una descolorida sudadera negra. Cogió su capa de invierno, su mochila y se apareció en la zona preparada para ello de la central de trasladores internacionales. Cogería el de Viena de las 10 am. Se movió entre la gente, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse hasta que oyó la primera llamada para su traslador. Rápidamente, fue hacia la puerta de la sala T5 y se puso en la fila. Tuvo que esperar durante diez minutos, hasta que abrieron las puertas y pudo pasar. En el centro de la luminosa y aséptica sala, flotaba una pieza blanca que recordaba a los volantes de los coches muggles, muy útil y espaciosa para ser agarrada por varias personas al mismo tiempo. Un mago, que esperaba junto a la puerta vestido con una túnica roja, les indicó cómo debían colocarse. Cuando todos estaban preparados, el mago hizo un movimiento con su varita y Harry notó la desagradable sensación de algo tirando de su estómago con una enorme fuerza hacia delante. Perdió el contacto con el suelo y se vio sumergido en un torbellino de colores que se movían a una gran velocidad. Concentrado en "aterrizar" de una manera digna ante aquellos desconocidos, notó cómo la velocidad disminuía y una sala de aspecto similar a la que había abandonado cerca de dos minutos atrás apareció ante sus ojos. Aunque algo mareado, logró posar sus pies en el suelo y mantenerse erguido.

Una voz que gritaba en alemán le hizo ser consciente de que debía dirigirse hacía la salida. Quería visitar en primer lugar la _Zauberstabstraße_, el callejón mágico. Se dirigió a la mujer que les había indicado algo en alemán y le preguntó cómo podría llegar hasta allí. En un inglés muy aceptable, le mostró que al otro lado había una sala preparada con varias chimeneas desde donde podría acercarse por red flú sin problemas.

Llegó a la chimenea de una posada que distaba mucho del Caldero Chorreante. El olor a café recién hecho le dio la bienvenida al elegante y distinguido local donde, a decir verdad, se sintió algo fuera de lugar. A diferencia del muro de ladrillos que daba paso al Callejón Diagon, había un enorme ventanal en el que aparecía una puerta de cristal a golpe de varita y permitía la vista desde la zona de mesas de la posada. Al otro lado se podía ver una espaciosa avenida llena de tiendas de todo tipo con edificios blancos adornados con toques dorados, cariátides presidiendo las entradas a muchas de las tiendas e incluso un majestuoso edificio que le recordó a una gótica catedral muggle. Resultó ser el banco mágico austriaco. Había también varios restaurantes, pubs y cafeterías con terrazas donde hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas exquisitas conversaban tranquilamente. A pesar del frío día, había un gran ajetreo. Nada más poner un pie allí, Harry creyó comprender la elección de Narcissa Malfoy.

Preocupado de no encontrar un lugar más "adecuado" para alguien como él, reservó una habitación en la _Türhause_, que era cómo se llamaba el lugar, y se adentró por completo en la _Zauberstabstraße_. Maravillado, deambuló sin rumbo hasta que la visión de una tienda con servicio de mensajería le recordó qué estaba buscando realmente. Llevaba una carta escrita de su puño y letra para la señora Malfoy donde le pedía que concertaran una cita. No había querido poner en ella su dirección, a pesar de que Andrómeda se la había facilitado, para guardar un as en la manga en caso de encontrar poca colaboración por parte de la dama. Con una pequeña lechuza de plumas oscuras, envió el mensaje y se dio dos días margen para esperar la respuesta. Después, iría a buscarla.

Continuó paseando por la zona mágica, sorprendido gratamente al descubrir que no se trataba de un único callejón, sino de un pequeño barrio mágico completo. La _Zauberstabstraße_ era la avenida principal, que había terminado dando nombre a todo el lugar, pero varias calles más modestas llenas de viviendas mágicas la rodeaban. Fascinado ante los escaparates de una pequeña calle dedicada completamente a las escobas artesanales austriacas, no se dio cuenta de que él no era el único inglés que había en la zona.

XxXxXxX

Dos días habían pasado desde que enviara la carta y aún no había obtenido respuesta. Ya no podía postergarlo más, estaba claro que no iba a poder hacer las cosas fácilmente.

Preguntó por dónde quedaba la calle que indicaba la dirección y su primera sorpresa fue descubrir que se trataba de una céntrica vía de la zona muggle de la ciudad. Muy cerca del ayuntamiento, en una de las partes más transitadas, encontró el lugar: Un enorme y antiguo edificio que ocupaba casi toda una manzana. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Había una placa que rezaba _Lambert_. Finalmente, un hombre mayor de mirada vacía abrió la puerta y preguntó algo en alemán. Harry logró hacerle comprender en inglés que quería hablar con Narcissa Malfoy y el hombre, con dificultad, le hizo pasar a esperar a la señora. Entró en un enorme hall con varias butacas, dominado por una gran escalera de doble brazo que terminaba uniéndose en un único y majestuoso tramo adornado con frescos. El ambiente era cálido. Varios retratos muggles de diversos miembros de una misma familia decoraban las paredes del lugar. A través del enorme espejo de marco dorado que estaba situado frente a él, Harry pudo ver los temerosos movimientos del hombre mientras se dirigía hacia el piso superior. Desde luego, su actitud resultaba un tanto sospechosa.

Minutos después, Narcissa Malfoy descendió por la escalera, vestida con un elegante traje negro, de corte totalmente muggle, que contrastaba con el rubio cabello recogido en un moño. Al verle, paró momentáneamente como única evidencia externa de su profunda turbación.

—Señor Potter, qué sorpresa tan agradable _—_Lucía una radiante sonrisa de compromiso, mientras le saludaba educadamente. _—_No nos quedemos aquí, venga conmigo por favor.

La siguió por las escaleras hasta un pasillo que estructuraba las estancias del primer piso y otorgaba una localización predominante al salón circular, que les esperaba tras unas grandes puertas abiertas. La mujer siguió caminando hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación donde, junto a un gran ventanal, había una pequeña mesa circular rodeada de sillas de mimbre con cojines. Tomó asiento seguida por el joven Potter, que lo hizo con un ademán torpe.

—¿Té?

— Sí, por favor.

Como si hubiera estado esperando tras la puerta, el anciano entró en la habitación con una bandeja cargada. Sirvió el té, sin mirar a la dama ni una sola vez.

—Bueno, y ¿a qué debemos el honor de tenerle en nuestra casa, señor Potter? _—_Preguntó ella, realmente intrigada.

—¿No recibió mi lechuza? _—_Algo alterada al oírle, miró innecesariamente al desierto salón y bajó su tono de voz.

—¿Podría poner un _silencius_? —Algo desconcertado, obedeció.

—Lo siento, pero este es el hogar de un importante diplomático francés recién casado con una rica viuda inglesa. Las lechuzas no tienen cabida ya en mi vida. _—_ Harry la miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

— Pero Andrómeda… _—_Susurró confundido.

—Mi hermana y yo nos mantenemos en contacto a través de correo postal. Muggle. Solamente mi hijo me une a mi antigua vida. _—_Su mirada se entristeció momentáneamente y el chico recordó la carta que Draco le había entregado. Se la tendió inmediatamente.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Está bien? _—_Preguntó ansiosa pasado un rato. Harry decidió contarle a grandes rasgos todo lo que le había sucedido a su hijo desde que despertó. Y, con ello, el motivo de su visita. Ella suspiró, repentinamente agotada.

_—_Yo nunca pude hacer gran cosa para ayudar a Draco. Lucius se metió en todo aquello y nos metió a los demás con él. Especialmente a él… Después mi maldita hermana le lanzó la maldición y yo ni siquiera pude visitarle en San Mungo. No me dejaron ni despedirme de mi Draco. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos, aunque el tono de la mujer se mantenía tranquilo —Siento mucho no poder ayudarle en nada. Solamente puedo decir que Lucius lo sabría, él siempre estaba en todo… —Ya no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se humedecieran.

_—_Pero él ya no... —Quiso tener algo de tacto, a pesar de todo lo que Lucius Malfoy le había hecho a él y a los suyos.

_—_Su despacho _—_Recordó repentinamente _—_guardaba un pensador escondido en alguna parte. Solamente lo vi en dos ocasiones. Pero… ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter? —Harry había perdido todo su color. _—_Sí, tranquila. Muchas gracias, realmente ha sido una gran ayuda para mí. _—_Se encontraba algo mal, así que decidió despedirse sutilmente. Bajaron juntos hasta la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera salir, ella le retuvo.

_—_Dile a mi hijo que yo sólo quería una nueva oportunidad, una vida tranquila para olvidar… Nunca volveré allí, señor Potter. Aunque el Wizengamot me dejara, nunca volveré al lugar donde me quitaron todo lo que me importaba. _—_Hizo una breve pausa _—_Pero Draco siempre será bien recibido donde yo esté, pase lo que pase.

Con un último y emotivo apretón de manos, Harry comenzó a alejarse de la casa.

XxXxXxX

Decidió volver a su habitación paseando por el centro muggle. Realmente necesitaba que el frío viento despejara un poco sus embotados pensamientos. Una cosa estaba clara: ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Sabía por dónde continuar su búsqueda.

Todavía sorprendido por la nueva e inesperada vida de Narcissa Malfoy, Lambert, se corrigió mentalmente, se fue alejando de la zona. Pronto, una fuerte e inesperada lluvia hizo que las calles se vaciaran rápidamente. Él quiso correr como los demás viandantes, pero estaba demasiado mareado. Cada vez más desorientado y agotado, se introdujo en un callejón que no recordaba. Tambaleante, continuó su camino hasta que un bulto negro en la acera se lo impidió. Intentó esquivar al hombre. Un segundo individuo, le propinó un fuerte golpe por detrás. Trato de defenderse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera llegó a vez el haz de luz que, desde la varita de uno de los hombres, se dirigía directamente hacia su pecho.

XxXxXxX

Decir que la última semana había sido la peor de su vida, dado su historial, sería exagerar muchísimo. Pese a ello, había pasado ya por tantas fases que casi ni podía recordarlas.

Los dos primeros días, la ira provocada por un desprecio tan claro había podido con su capacidad de razonar. Odió a Harry Potter con toda su alma por hacer de nuevo algo a lo que nadie más se había atrevido: pisotear su autoestima con un rechazo frontal. Se dedicó a pasearse por su habitación, pateando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta quedar agotado, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que le dolía era el rechazo y no la certeza de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Incluso, estuvo a punto de largarse pero, gracias a Merlín, su capacidad práctica volvió a tiempo.

Fue al tercer día cuando comprendió que quizá Potter no era gay y que se podía haber sentido aterrorizado. Podía haber sido una huida más que una ofensa abierta. Entonces, cambió de fase. Se sintió ridículo, humillado y cabreado consigo mismo por ser tan gilipollas. ¿Dónde quedaba su férreo control de las emociones? No se reconocía a sí mismo, y eso no era agradable en absoluto. Por desgracia para Kreacher, esta fase no fue menos violenta que la anterior. Se dedicó a ir por la casa jurando a la mínima y gritando al único ser aparte de él que había en la mansión.

Aquel día, se despertó siendo consciente de nuevo de lo vergonzoso que era estar en su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de incorporarse y, entonces, se dio cuenta. Cinco días. Habían pasado cinco días y no tenía ninguna noticia de Potter. Su narcisismo le había impedido darse cuenta antes. Y eso fue el comienzo de la peor fase de todas: la preocupación. Según el plan, en tres días, cuatro a lo sumo, Harry volvería. Incluso, durante una de sus interminables discusiones le había prometido, en un arranque muy Gryffindor que él ridiculizó abiertamente pero agradeció en secreto, que si la cosa parecía alargarse le avisaría.

Intentó que no cundiera el pánico. Solamente llevaba cinco días. No obstante, el tiempo continuó pasando y Draco ya no podía dormir, ni siquiera con las pociones de Zabin. Tampoco tenía apetito. ¿Debía avisar a alguien? Eso sería exponerse. ¿Avisar a Blaise, para que él se pusiera en contacto con los aurores? Podía ser una buena idea. La utilizaría como último recurso. Quizá simplemente la oferta de noticias no seguía en pie después de su bochornoso comportamiento. Sí, probablemente sería eso, siete días tampoco era tanto tiempo. Pero le echaba de menos ¡Joder! Estaba preocupado y se sentía abandonado. Resultaba muy difícil evitar coger el primer traslador para Viena él mismo y asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro.

XxXxXxX

Diez días habían pasado. Aquella noche intentó cenar sin éxito y fue a su cuarto. Se acostó sobre la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera. De hecho, llevaba un viejo jersey despeluchado y naranja que no se había quitado desde que lo encontró en uno de los viejos cajones del cuarto donde dormía. Para su desgracia, parecía absolutamente Weasley, pero le recordaba a Harry.

Miró al infinito. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio… Apenas aguantó unas horas y se levantó para ir al baño. Al salir al pasillo, reparó en la habitación que se encontraba junto a la suya. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Entró. No supo cómo actuar, tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo un espacio que no le correspondía, pero se tumbó en la cama desecha. Olía a Harry. Estuvo inmóvil un tiempo. Estar allí le hacía sentir aún peor. Intentó acomodarse introduciendo un brazo bajo la almohada, cuando notó algo duro y alargado. Su pulso se aceleró al reconocer los dos círculos que sobresalían antes del mango de la varita. _Su_ varita. La había guardado todo ese tiempo, y por lo que parecía, la solía tener cerca. ¿Por qué no se la habría dado? ¿No confiaba en él? Pero la había guardado a pesar de todo… Se recostó en la cama con esos pensamientos y deseó que Harry simplemente no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Fue la primera noche que, con su varita en la mano, durmió.

**Notas finales:**

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco diferente y estén separados.

Por favor! Decidme qué opináis! Para bien o para mal, pero me encantaría saber lo que os parece la historia xD

Un besoooo!

P.D: De nuevo os contesto desde aquí :)

**JAFRYN: **Si… Por la cobardía de Harry no sucedió nada, pero por lo menos ha servido para que espabile un poco xD y empiece a superar también sus "traumas". Aunque Draco no lo sepa y se haya torturado "un poquito" por haberlo hecho, hasta que le han surgido cosas más importantes que eso, claro. Y bueno, sobre quienes son los malos ya iremos viendo en seguida alguna pista ^^. ¿Qué te ha parecido Narcissa?

Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Un beso

**MURTILLA: **Ya, este Harry…tenía que entrarle la cobardía en ese momento, jeje. Muchas gracias por comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo siete:**

El hombre esperaba paseando por la habitación impaciente, no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. La lluvia fuera era cada vez más fuerte. Se paró ante una ventana y miró el paisaje verde a través de ella, con las manos en la espalda. Se había visto obligado a confiar demasiado en él, no podía ocuparse de todo sin ayuda. Siempre se recordaba que había sido idea de su hermano, pero desde que él murió no se sentía tan seguro de su lealtad. El dinero podía comprar muchas cosas, pero su cuello podría valer tanto… Mantener su plan era cada vez más arriesgado. Oyó dos "plops".

— ¿Y bien?_ —_Se volvió despacio para mirar a los dos hombres que acababan de aparecer en el salón de su casa. Uno de ellos, corpulento, alto y rubio. Le desagradó profundamente no haber sido prevenido antes de la presencia de ese desconocido en la operación.

—Le tenemos —Dijo alegremente su socio. El nuevo sicario asintió solemne.

—Perfecto

—Tranquilo, pronto no habrá nada de qué preocuparse —Esperó sinceramente que tuviera razón.

XxXxXxX

Estaba tumbado boca abajo. Eso lo tenía claro. Las manos atadas en la espalda con un fuerte _Incarcerus_ y un áspero saco en la cabeza que le impedía ver la estancia en la que se encontraba. No obstante, no conseguía disimular siquiera el profundo y desagradable olor a humedad que había revuelto su estómago desde que despertó. Tampoco los inquietantes ruidos de pasitos rápidos que podía percibir claramente a su alrededor. El tiempo pasaba de manera extraña, era incapaz de saber si llevaba minutos, horas o días despierto. Suponía que lo segundo. Intentó utilizar ese espacio para organizar sus pensamientos. Le habían envenenado, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿quién? La respuesta le llegó como un jarro de agua fría: Narcissa

"No tendría que haber aceptado aquel té" pensó. La actitud del hombre le había parecido sospechosa desde el principio, puede que incluso le hubieran lanzado una _Imperius. _¿Pero qué podían querer de él? Ya le había revelado casi todo... Repentinamente, un pensamiento aterrador cruzó su mente ¿Y si con ello habían conseguido encontrar a Malfoy? No, no _podía_ ser. Él era el guardián de los secretos. ¡Mierda! Él era el guardián de los secretos y Narcissa lo sabía. Por eso debía estar en aquel horrible lugar. ¡Malditos mortífagos! ¿Cómo había llegado a creer por un segundo que hubiera dejado atrás su odio hacia los muggles para incluirse en su mundo?

Una semana pasó. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a sentir que llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar sin recibir noticias de la suerte que iba a correr. Se quedaba sin fuerza para pensar, su mente solamente era capaz de crear una única imagen: Malfoy a salvo. El dolor de cabeza se fue volviendo insoportable, no podía moverse, ni siquiera susurrar porque su garganta estaba demasiado seca. Tampoco permanecía demasiado tiempo consciente pero, tanto cuando lo estaba como cuando no, creía ver una y otra vez al rubio acercándose para sacarle de allí, alejándole de la muerte. Creyó oír el ruido de una puerta. Unos pasos se acercaron.

—_Ennervate _

Harry salió repentinamente del sopor en que se encontraba y sintió cómo la magia le enderezaba.

—Había oído mucho hablar de usted, señor Potter. Me alegra conocerle por fin —El austríaco sonrió con mala idea, aunque no podía ser visto. Harry permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —Su voz sonó increíblemente débil y ronca.

—No es necesario que se adelante, joven. Quizá prefiera contestar a algunas preguntas y después tomar un trago de agua. —El corpulento hombre hizo un movimiento con su varita y el saco que el muchacho llevaba en la cabeza desapareció. Entonces, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño vaso de cristal, lo agrandó y colocó la varita sobre él. Al asegurarse de que tenía toda la atención de Potter, conjuró un _aguamenti_ a suficiente distancia para que el agua fresca y cristalina pudiera verse y oírse a la perfección. Harry contuvo la respiración. —Parece que tiene sed. Dígame, ¿qué hacía hablando con Narcissa Malfoy?

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, extrañado. Si no lo sabían... ¿no había sido ella? se preguntó Harry. "Entonces, ¿quién?" Permaneció en absoluto silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Su mente no era capaz de adivinar quiénes eran sus secuestradores entonces. Todas sus teorías se venían abajo.

—No quiere colaborar ¿eh? —Se acercó mucho al chico, y colocó el vaso tan cerca de sus labios que el moreno hizo ademán de ir a beber. Se lo impidió. — ¿Por qué investigó los crímenes de Draco Malfoy? —Continuó en silencio. Vale, todo era por el rubio, en eso no se había equivocado. Pero, si no sabían siquiera por qué le investigaba, era muy poco probable que supieran que era el guardián de su paradero. Respiró un poco más tranquilo.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el poco paciente interrogador lanzó el vaso con violencia contra una de las paredes, asustando a su presa. Perdió las maneras.

—¿No quieres contestar, niñato? Puede que te arrepientas…—Se giró para alejarse de él pero, en el último momento, se volvió bruscamente y le golpeó con tanta fuerza en la cara que lo tumbó en el suelo de nuevo. El efecto del _ennervate _desapareció por completo. Oía desde la distancia cómo el mercenario le gritaba, le increpaba y preguntaba cosas. A veces suavemente, otras con violencia. Incluso recibió varios golpes. Pero solamente entendía un nombre. Y se concentró en su imagen para no contestar a todo lo que pidiera a cambio de agua. Agua y que le dejaran en paz. Fue zarandeado con fuerza y oyó algo que sonaba a ultimátum, pero que tampoco entendió. Con todo, sí percibió con claridad lo que se le venía encima cuando escuchó:

—_¡Crucio!_

Se retorció de dolor en el suelo y gritó. Gritó con toda su alma, a pesar de la deshidratación y de la garganta seca. Sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y algo se rompió dentro de él.

XxXxXxX

Oyó los gritos dentro de la habitación. Tenía que intervenir ya, ese era el último recurso de Hals. Lo había contratado porque se decía que era el mejor de la zona. No obstante, había escuchado todo tras la puerta y la cosa pintaba mal. Nadie aguantaba eso por algo que ni le va ni le viene. A diferencia de la otra necia, el maldito Potter debía saber más cosas de las que pensaba. Como su compañero le hubiera ocultado información en algo tan esencial iba a tener que pagar mucho dinero para que no se fuera de la lengua. De todos modos, él mismo tenía capacidad para acabar con aquello en ese preciso instante, mientras su sicario terminaba con la molesta "dama" de la mazmorra contigua. Lo que fuera que ocultara el chico, lo sabría.

Entró en la improvisada prisión mientras seguían torturando al muchacho e hizo que el saco de su cabeza reapareciera. Con un gesto de mano, pidió a su empleado que parara y le indicó que fuera saliendo. A pesar de ello, se quedó en un discreto segundo plano. Distorsionó el sonido de su voz con la varita e intentó despistar al chico.

—Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo —Al joven héroe la voz le resultó algo familiar, pero la furia teñía todos sus pensamientos. No había pasado por todo lo que pasó para que ahora cualquier armario empotrado pudiera secuestrarle a placer y torturarle de ese modo. Como Voldemort había hecho. Todo había vuelto a su mente con ese dolor ya conocido. Tres veces le acababan de lanzar la maldición imperdonable, y se encontraba al borde de su capacidad. Por ello, cuando un fuerte pinchazo dentro de su cabeza le alertó de que intentaban usar la legeremancia con él, su ira se desbordó: Lo único que podían encontrar en su cabeza sería a Draco.

La habitación comenzó a temblar con violencia, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Empezó a caer polvo del techo, y ambos adultos se miraron aterrorizados. Nunca habían visto semejante muestra de poder, y mucho menos en un joven que llevaba casi siete días completos sin ingerir líquido alguno.

—¡Haz algo, maldito inútil! —Gritó el inglés mientras huía de la habitación, sellando la puerta a su salida.

—¡_Crucio!_ —Pero el hechizo ni siquiera llegó a impactar en Harry porque un campo invisible lo desvaneció. A pesar de todo, no había sido una buena idea enfurecer más al poderoso mago. Tanto el saco de su cabeza como el efecto del _incarcerus_ se desvanecieron al momento.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —Gritó adelantando su brazo para recoger la varita del ahora sobrecogido austriaco, que había salido volando contra una pared.

—No tiene varita, no tiene varita…—Murmuraba para sí mientras observaba inmóvil cómo se dirigía hacia la salida sellada. No tuvo ni que pensarlo, la puerta explotó en mil pedazos solamente porque quería que dejara de estar allí. De hecho, la fuerza de la detonación debería haberle tirado al suelo, pero él se mantuvo en pie como si las astillas no hubieran herido su cuerpo y rostro.

Avanzó al sentirse por fin libre, cuando escuchó un grito femenino, aunque ronco. Alguien que había pasado por lo mismo que él. No lo dudó y se dirigió hacia el origen de la voz. Con un movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta fácilmente y encontró una maniatada figura tendida en medio de la habitación, con un saco cubriendo su cabeza. A pesar de ello, pudo reconocer el traje negro de la madre de Malfoy. Retiró la capucha con sus manos y sintió cómo su corazón se encogía al ver el estado en que se encontraba la mujer.

—¿Qué…? —Susurró en su oído. La soltó.

—Mi casa —Agarró a la mujer sin pensar y los desapareció, traspasando sin esfuerzo todas las barreras mágicas que se lo deberían haber impedido.

XxXxXxX

Aparecieron ante la puerta de la casa y cayeron al suelo. Ambos estaban muy deshidratados y heridos, pero la mujer había recibido muchos más golpes y maleficios. No podía tenerse en pie. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Harry la cogió en sus brazos y abrió la puerta de la casa. No había nadie allí. Dejó a la mujer con cuidado en el mismo suelo y se dejó caer a su lado. Preocupado, conjuró agua para ambos. Ella intentó hablar.

—Por esto decidí alejarme de la magia —era un susurro ronco —no nos perdonan. —En el piso superior comenzaron a oírse pasos. —Mi marido… Él me protegerá, ha hecho que vuelva a ser alguien importante, aunque sea en el mundo muggle —Parecía orgullosa y el chico no entendía a qué venía aquello. Ella quiso agarrarle de la camiseta con prisa—¡Vete! Ve con Draco, mi marido no debe verte —La duda estaba clara en su mirada —Yo ya estoy en casa ¡Él te necesita! —Harry soltó la varita que aún llevaba en su mano. La mujer confiaba ciegamente en su marido, en un muggle. Sintió haberse equivocado con ella y se prometió a sí mismo asegurarse de que todo aquello acabara bien. Se desapareció justo antes de que un hombre en pijama bajara corriendo, gritando el nombre de su mujer, que escondía algo bajo su ropa.

XxXxXxX

El golpe seco en la puerta despertó a Draco en mitad de la noche. Se levantó de un salto, con su recién encontrada varita e, intentando no hacer ruido, bajó hasta la entrada de la mansión. Antes de abrir la puerta dudó. ¿Y si era una trampa? Esperó, aguantando la respiración ¿Eso era un gemido de dolor? Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo más, abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra. Era el Gryffindor. Hecho un ovillo en el suelo, casi sin conocimiento, temblando y cubierto de sangre. Absolutamente horrorizado, levitó el cuerpo que tenía ante él y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, donde él mismo había estado hasta hacía unos segundos. Gracias a Merlín que había encontrado su varita. Acostó al herido y se quedó momentáneamente paralizado observándole, calculando sus posibilidades. Debía curarle él, era la única manera. Deseó conservar la destreza con la varita que había logrado adquirir durante la guerra.

Comenzó a utilizar algunos hechizos, mientras pasaba su varita sobre las heridas abiertas que Harry presentaba en el rostro. Un tanto mareado por su magia, empezó a desnudarle para curar todo lo que encontrara. Al menos las heridas, porque las manchas negras, clara consecuencia de varias _cruciatus _muy fuertes, apenas mejoraban con sus hechizos. Lo intentó con todo lo que conocía, y cuando creyó que empezaban a atenuarse, oyó algo salir de los labios de Harry.

—Agua —Fue un débil murmullo, pero lo entendió de inmediato. Entonces, encajaron sus labios resecos y su estado febril. Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo no verbal que desmayó a Potter de una manera mucho más delicada que un _desmaius_, y corrió hacia el último piso de la casa. Recordaba haber visto allí varios viales con una poción muy útil, que hacía innecesario ingerir líquidos durante dos o tres días. Con eso, la recuperación de Potter seria infinitamente más rápida y llevadera. Rebuscó por toda la estancia hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y se lanzó escaleras abajo de nuevo. Entró en la habitación con la varita hacia Harry.

—_Finite incantatem_ —Murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba. El mago abrió levemente los ojos y volvió a suplicar agua. Draco se sentó en la cama y acercó el vial a los labios resecos del joven. Sin embargo, Potter no los abrió. Solamente pudo intentarlo y quedar inconsciente de nuevo, esta vez de forma inoportunamente natural. Sin poder evitarlo, Malfoy miró su rostro y con cuidado, dirigió sus largos dedos hacia los maltratados labios. Los acarició un momento y abrió su boca para obligarle a tomar la poción. El derrotado muchacho volvió en sí un instante y tragó con gran dificultad al principio. Después de tres pociones, su garganta se encontraba en mejor estado y pudo ingerir sin demasiadas quejas una de las espesas pociones para el sueño sin pesadillas que Zabini le había dejado. El efecto fue inmediato y el otro cuerpo se relajó al instante. Por un momento se sintió tentado a acomodarse junto a él y dormir tranquilo. Negó con la cabeza y, recordando los dolorosos efectos de la _cruciatus_, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

No tardó demasiado en dar con la respuesta. Existía un ungüento para aliviar los dolores que se preparaba con relativa rapidez; y una poción mucho más completa que tardaría un tiempo en hacerse, pero los eliminaba por completo. Comenzó a trabajar en ambos. Cuando terminó el ungüento, dejó a Kreacher encargado de vigilar las pociones y fue al cuarto de Harry. Llamó a la puerta suavemente, más por costumbre que por otro motivo pues sabía perfectamente que los efectos de la poción seguirían vigentes al menos una hora más. Entró en la habitación con sus elegantes maneras, se sentó en la cama y destapó el cuerpo. Contempló embobado su sueño hasta que, con movimientos decididos y profesionales, tomó uno de los tarros, lo abrió, cogió con los dedos una buena cantidad y la fue aplicando con masajes circulares por los moratones del pecho y tripa. Tenía muchos sentimientos bombardeando su mente: Por un lado, su respiración acelerada desde que había iniciado la tarea por el contacto con su cuerpo; por otro, el recuerdo demasiado doloroso y reciente de sí mismo en el mismo estado. Su piel no era muy suave y el cálido tacto que esperaba resultó algo más frío de lo que se consideraría saludable. Lanzó al cuerpo un hechizo calentador y esperó un rato. Cuando su piel había absorbido bien, cogió al chico delicadamente para darle la vuelta y seguir con su espalda. Se retrasó innecesariamente en las caricias por todo ese maltratado cuerpo, ahora tibio, mientras su pecho se movía a gran velocidad a pesar de la esforzada indiferencia de su rostro. Finalmente, salió de allí. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Intentó calmarse y suspiró ruidosamente. Conforme tranquilizaba su libido, la furia se abría paso en su mente. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¡maldito Gryffindor estúpido! Él ya le había avisado, ¡pero no! Tenía que irse lejos de él, estar a punto de morir gracias a la necesidad de llamar la atención por encima de todo…

XxXxXxX

Despertó envuelto en el familiar olor de la mansión, se dio la vuelta para hacerse un ovillo y abrió un poco los ojos. Al principio pensó que debía ser otra de sus alucinaciones. O quizá se hubiera muerto y eso era el cielo. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Despeinado, sin afeitar y con uno de los jerseys de la señora Weasley. Parecía tener frío, una mano por debajo del brazo contrario y la mirada baja, pensativa. A decir verdad, su ceño fruncido parecía señal de que estaba molesto. Entonces, recordó el último episodio que habían vivido juntos, podía ser eso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió que la alegría le embargaba. Su sueño se había hecho realidad: Malfoy estaba a salvo y junto a él. Alargó tímidamente la mano derecha y la colocó sobre una de las rodillas del aristocrático rubio para cerciorarse de que estaba verdaderamente allí. Él levantó la vista y le miró directamente, con los ojos entornados. Pasados unos instantes eternos, cogió la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y con un _accio_, acercó dos frascos de poción. Se los tendió sin decir palabra, y un ruborizado Potter las tomó inmediatamente. Permanecieron en absoluto silencio un rato más, ninguno quería empezar aquella conversación.

—¿Qué te pasó? —La pregunta le hizo recordar todo lo vivido. Sabía que sus noticias harían mucho daño al rubio, pero decidió contarle toda la historia con detalle, sin prepararle siquiera. Era importante que lo supiera para comprender el peligro que corría. Como era costumbre cada vez que hablaban de algo así, el rostro de Draco se fue tornando más pálido. Finalmente, cuando le contó cómo había perdido el control, escapado, encontrado a su madre y salido de allí sin varita, su rostro mostró un ligero gesto entre la incredulidad y el temor. —Pero eso es imposible —Susurró muy bajito —mi madre… ¿magia sin varita?... —Sintió mucha pena por él, pero pudo ver como se recomponía, seguramente para protegerse atacando.

—Entonces ¿ya no tienes tu varita ni nada de lo que llevaste? — Efectivamente, su tono fue acusador. Harry negó con la cabeza —Genial, menos mal que yo encontré esto. —Había acertado, aunque eso no evitó que se ruborizara de nuevo. Había guardado su varita desde que mató con ella a Voldemort. Al principio solamente lo había hecho por no tener que preocuparse de otra cosa más, suponía que él se podría comprar otra. Pero después de leer aquella noticia… La encontró en uno de los armarios de Grimmauld Place y no quiso deshacerse de ella. La guardó nostálgicamente en su mesilla hasta que comenzó a tener la necesidad de inspeccionarla por las noches antes de dormir. Así había acabado bajo su almohada.

—Un momento, ¿Y qué hacías revolviendo entre mis cosas? —La pregunta le pilló absolutamente desprevenido. Ante la imposibilidad de dar una respuesta "digna", Draco Malfoy dejó ir toda su rabia.

—¡¿Qué? Eres tú el que tenía MI varita guardada en tu cuarto y ni siquiera se te ocurrió dármela antes de irte. Si, es muy fácil hacerse el héroe por ahí y dejarme aquí solo, sin varita, sin poder salir, ni enterarme de nada durante diez días. Por tu cabezonería cogieron a mi madre. ¿No habías pensado en eso, verdad? Pero claro, como siempre, la victima eres tú. "Yo no pedí esto, fui por ti" —Se había levantado de la silla y le miraba desde su altura con un gesto de asco digno de su padre —¡Yo no te necesito! ¿Te enteras? —Le dio la espalda y caminó por la habitación —No quiero una puta niñera, por mucho que el Ministerio quiera meterme en Azkaban, que nadie sabe quién quiera matarme, que mi madre no pueda acercarse a mí porque a la mínima la secuestran y torturan o… —Intentaba contener las lágrimas de rabia que pugnaban por salir y no vio cómo Harry se levantaba con dificultad para acercarse a él. Notó unos brazos intentando rodearle desde atrás. El mero gesto le provocó un estremecimiento y se giró bruscamente, quitándose a Potter de encima con un ademán violento.

—¿A qué coño juegas, Potter? —Parecía histérico —¿Quieres calmar tu conciencia? Pues no pienso dejar que me utilices —Salió de la habitación con paso decidido pero sin correr, sin abandonar sus dignas formas ni un instante. Harry, enfadado e incrédulo, salió tras él como pudo y lo alcanzó en las escaleras. Agarró uno de sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que pudo, que no era mucha en aquellos momentos, empujó al rubio contra la pared. Se colocó frente a él, intimidador a pesar de su menor altura. Colocó su rostro frente al suyo, ambas frentes chocando.

—¿Un juego, Malfoy? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Lo susurró peligrosamente en su boca, como si fuera la única forma de que hiciera caso a sus palabras. El Slytherin se revolvió bajo su agarre, queriendo salir de allí. Estaba muy incomodo, esa actitud… Pero Harry no le dejó. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus labios. Posesivamente, con agresividad, estaba realmente furioso con Malfoy por ser tan contradictorio y tratarle de ese modo después de lo que acababa de pasar por él. También consigo mismo por llevar deseando ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo y porque, secretamente, era lo que más anhelaba desde su encierro. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue menos violenta. Malfoy había reaccionado y parecía querer transmitirle toda su rabia a través de ese beso, parecía querer hacer que se arrepintiera de la incertidumbre de esos días.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: ¡Estaba obligando a Draco a besarle en su momento más vulnerable! Horrorizado consigo mismo, se separó repentinamente y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación.

**Notas finales:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso.

Contesto aquí:

**JAFRYN:** ¡Holaa! Bueno, creo que después de este capítulo se entenderá un poco mejor que Narcissa se haya apartado del mundo muggle. De todas formas, no me he podido explayar mucho en ello porque le daría demasiado protagonismo, pero te explico un poco ahora, jeje. Lo que le empuja a hacerlo es que está sola y, aunque siga teniendo bastante dinero, todo el mundo de su "clase" sabe que juntarse públicamente con ella no es bueno. Si los sangre pura ricos de todas partes le dejan de lado, y la "gente normal" de clases medias mágicas que la reconoce la repudia, solo le quedaría esconderse y vivir muerta de pena por lo que les había pasado a su marido y a su hijo. Entonces, al ver que con el diplomático puede llevar una vida feliz, con una gran posición social, ser respetada, etc., se da cuenta de que vivir en la sociedad muggle no es tan malo en su caso. Entonces sería un matrimonio medio conveniencia, por su parte, medio amor por la de ambos. Otra cosa, Andrómeda no le avisa a Harry de cómo se comunican porque no le parecía tan raro que alguien que quiere que su correo no sea rastreado por magos opte por el correo muggle. Y, desde luego, jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso significaba que había abandonado el mundo mágico.

Tu teoría de la conspiración me gusta =) jeje, pero está un poco alejada:). A pesar de todo, Lucius si tendrá un "papel" pronto.

¡Un beso! Y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan mucho con la historia, jeje.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** T

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 8:**

Apoyado en la pared, con los ojos todavía rojos, la respiración acelerada y los puños apretados, vio como Potter se alejaba de él escaleras arriba. Le había besado. Es más, le había obligado a besarle. Era muy brusco pero, en realidad, era lo que llevaba deseando desde que le vio abandonando precipitadamente la lúgubre mansión Black para dejarle allí esperando. Sin embargo, ahora huía de él, como si le diera asco. Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente ante este pensamiento. No iba a ser él quien fuera detrás del Gryffindor ¿Quién se creía que era?

Tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a su cuarto, donde solamente una pared le separaría del "adorado niño que vivió". Así que subió al último piso, de nuevo al pequeño laboratorio de pociones que compartía altura con la extraña biblioteca de la mansión. Allí, para tranquilizarse, continuó con la poción que había empezado y decidió preparar también un caldero entero de poción reconstituyente para paliar la falta de alimentos que había sufrido el estúpido de Potter. Allí se sentía útil y tranquilo, concentrado únicamente en los ingredientes y calderos que le rodeaban. Trabajaba con la eficiencia que había mostrado en Hogwarts, sin que su pulso temblara. Pidió a Kreacher que alimentara apropiadamente al moreno mientras tanto y le llevara las pociones necesarias en cada momento. Él no pensaba entrar en esa habitación ni mantener contacto con su inquilino hasta que no se dignara a suplicar. Contaba las vueltas exactas, medía el tiempo… Absoluta profesionalidad que le alejaba de cualquier pensamiento ajeno a las pociones.

Casi un día completo después, por fin se sintió lo suficientemente relajado como para abandonar el laboratorio, darse una ducha e intentar dormir algo. Desnudo bajo el chorro de agua, y envuelto por la cálida atmósfera del baño, se permitió rememorar la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior. Su madre se había vuelto a casar… Vivía como una muggle completamente, pero debía de ser feliz sin él. "Era feliz" rectificó, pensando lo que había sucedido precisamente por su culpa. A pesar de todo, una sensación positiva había crecido en su interior al enterarse de la elección de su madre. Si lo pensaba profundamente, al menos ella había logrado pasar página de todo aquel horror. Además, sabía que Lucius probablemente le hubiera despreciado por sus sentimientos, no le habría comprendido. Ya no pensaba que su madre fuera a hacerlo. Contar con un apoyo virtual era casi reconfortante. Volvió a notar esa sensación de tristeza al pensarlo ¿Estaría bien? ¿No habría nada que pudieran hacer para protegerla? Quizá si le escribía pudiera descubrir si estaba segura… No con su nombre por supuesto, pero seguro que habría alguna forma. Debía hacerlo. Con su padre ya no iba a tener esa oportunidad, ya no iba a poder protegerle o ayudarle. O quizá, sí. ¡El pensadero! Tenía que conseguirlo ya, era muy importante. ¿Cómo se le había pasado hasta ese momento? Recordó la respuesta rápidamente y la apartó de su mente. "Vuelve al pensadero" se dijo. Lo haría él mismo, lo conseguiría con o sin ayuda.

Cuando al fin se fue a dormir, lo hizo con la conciencia mucho más tranquila. Cerró mágicamente su puerta y tomó una fuerte poción para el sueño. Tenía la firme convicción de comenzar con los preparativos de la búsqueda en cuanto despertara.

XxXxXxX

Quince horas después abrió los ojos. Un ligero dolor de cabeza le indicó que quizá había dormido demasiado tiempo, pero se encontraba totalmente repuesto y calmado. Se levantó para ir al baño. Abrió mágicamente la puerta y dio un salto atrás cuando un cuerpo cayó contra él.

— ¿Qué haces? —Harry se estaba levantando del suelo, tocándose la tripa con un gesto de dolor.

—Yo, ehh, te esperaba. —Apartó la mirada por un momento pero enseguida recuperó la compostura — ¿Qué ha pasado? No estabas en ninguna parte, no podía entrar en tu cuarto ni oía nada, ni siquiera gritando o golpeando la puerta.

—Estaba durmiendo —Respondió secamente. Y, sin dirigirle ni una mirada más, se fue al baño. Se tomó su tiempo antes de bajar a la cocina a comer algo. Supuso que Potter no tendría la vergüenza de esperarle allí, pero se equivocó.

—Oye, tenemos que hablar… —Le vio venir antes de que dijera nada sobre lo sucedido entre ellos hacía ya dos días. No le apetecía oír las tontas excusas que le fuera a poner para justificar un comportamiento "tan poco heterosexual" por su parte, así que decidió ir a lo importante.

—Sí. Tengo varias cosas que contarte sobre el pensadero. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo?

— ¿Ayudarte? Malfoy, tú no puedes salir de esta casa y yo ya casi me he recuperado. Mañana vuelvo a trabajar pero podré…

—No me has entendido. YO voy a ir a por el pensadero. ¿Quieres ayudarme, Potter, o me vas a obligar a ir solo? —Harry le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No tenía sentido mantenerle escondido allí si él mismo no era capaz de solucionar las cosas como debiera. Todo era mucho más peligroso de lo que había querido creer. Asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces tengo mucho que contarte.

Draco sí tenía recuerdos bastante claros, y desde luego mucho más recientes para él, sobre el pensadero. El despacho de su padre en Malfoy Manor siempre permanecía mágicamente cerrado y nadie podía entrar en él si su padre no lo permitía. Pero él era su heredero, y había estado en ese lugar en incontables ocasiones. No siempre había podido verlo allí, pero sabía que estaba escondido tras un doble fondo de la pared lateral de la habitación. Justo tras su mesa. Se accedía fácilmente a él con un golpe leve de varita en un punto concreto de la piedra. Si bien no podía recordar exactamente dónde estaba, sí la zona por la que tantear.

—Pero si está mágicamente cerrado, ¿ya podremos entrar? —Preguntó el moreno, pensativo.

—Yo soy el legítimo dueño de ese despacho ahora que mi padre no está capacitado. La magia ya habrá cambiado su lealtad. Preocúpate más de cómo vamos a entrar en mi casa.

—Cierto, ahora es propiedad del ministerio… Puedo enterarme en qué condiciones está, de vigilancia y esas cosas.

—Sí, tienes amigos aurores ¿no? —Había terminado su plato y le pareció un buen momento para irse de allí —Bueno, cuando sepas algo… —Se levantó y pasó rápidamente por su lado para salir de la habitación.

—Malfoy —Se levantó tras él —Vas a eludir el tema ¿verdad? —El rubio se envaró antes de volverse y dirigir una gélida mirada a los suplicantes ojos verdes.

—No hay ningún tema que eludir.

XxXxXxX

Poco tiempo después, Draco oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y supuso que Harry había salido a hacer averiguaciones. O quizá a ver a sus amigos, que parecían preocupados por su falta de noticias a juzgar por la cantidad de lechuzas que le habían intentado localizar. Respiró tranquilo y salió del cuarto. Sinceramente, no le parecía que Potter hubiera guardado el suficiente tiempo de reposo para encontrarse totalmente repuesto, pero ese no era su problema. Tenía que hablar con Kreacher tranquilamente para hacerle un encargo especial. Necesitaba poción multijugos y la necesitaba con urgencia. A poder ser, aquella misma tarde. Eso descartaba, evidentemente, prepararla él mismo tanto por tiempo como por ingredientes. También necesitaba dos o tres cabellos de alguien "invisible". Le sabía mal que tuviera que ser Potter el que pagara todo lo que mandaba comprar a Kreacher, pero seguía empeñado en apuntar mentalmente todo gasto que hacía para devolvérselo knut a knut.

Apenas hora y media más tarde de haberle hecho el encargo, el elfo ya tenía todo lo necesario. Realmente era muy eficiente y él había podido aprovechar ese tiempo para escribir de nuevo a su madre. Había utilizado una clave que solamente ellos comprenderían. Usaría correo muggle y lo mandaría sin remitente.

Draco se encerró en el cuarto y vertió uno de los pelos conseguidos por el elfo en la poción, que cambió su tono a un gris mate. Se desnudó, en previsión a su cambio de talla, y dio un trago a la asquerosa sustancia. Nunca antes la había probado, así que no estaba preparado para que sus intestinos comenzaran a retorcerse de ese modo. El ardor que había surgido de su estómago se fue extendiendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Todas sus extremidades se notaban difusas, maleables y, de hecho, habían comenzado a cambiar. Colocó su mano en la pared para no caer mientras su cuerpo se encogía y crecía al mismo tiempo, hasta que todo terminó repentinamente.

Se había convertido en un hombre de unos treinta años, moreno, de pelo rizado. El tipo era algo más bajo que él, pero notablemente más ancho y musculoso. Se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta que Potter le había dado cuando se trasladaron allí y volvió a hacer los arreglos necesarios para convertirlos en la talla de aquel hombre. Cogió una de las capas negras de la casa y salió decidido hacia el vestíbulo. Continuó bajando hasta la cocina donde, previsor, decidió coger un cuchillo. Lo redujo y lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de volver al hall. Allí, paró un segundo ante la puerta y dudó antes de abrirla. Demasiado tiempo sintiendo que poner un sólo pie en la calle le mataría. Finalmente lo hizo y salió de un salto. El aire frío y la lluvia le golpearon el rostro, provocando sentimientos contradictorios de libertad e inseguridad al mismo tiempo. Caminó por la zona hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente discreto para desaparecerse.

Aterrizó en un pueblo llamado Malmesbury. Aunque sólo lo recordaba vagamente de la única vez que había estado allí en su infancia, esperaba poder acordarse de todo lo que su padre le enseñó entonces. Con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sujetando firmemente la varita se encaminó hacía la abadía entre la niebla, alerta, respirando el peculiar olor a lluvia que impregnaba el ambiente. Anduvo por las silenciosas y adoquinadas calles donde solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos. Pronto un cilindro rojo y metálico llamó su atención. Tenía el dibujo de un sobre grabado junto a una rendija. Sí, tenía que ser lo que usaban los muggles para el correo. Miró escéptico el simple recipiente cuando escuchó el chirrido que hacía al abrirse. Pese a todo, echó el sobre.

Continuó su camino algo inquieto hasta vislumbrar el iluminado edificio que buscaba. Para los muggles era muy importante porque, según su padre, se trataba de una obra arquitectónica normanda que suponía un gran ejemplo de cómo se realizaban los edificios en el siglo XII. De hecho, según parecía, se había convertido en la atracción principal del lugar. Admiró con respeto su peculiar belleza de baja altura y grandes sillares y se dirigió al lugar que le importaba realmente: el cementerio. Deambuló entre las medievales tumbas hasta que, a lo lejos, divisó la escultura que buscaba. Se trataba de un panteón antiguo y especialmente tétrico que sus antepasados habían hecho construir. Por supuesto, ningún miembro de su familia fue jamás condenado a permanecer enterrado en un cementerio muggle, pero el hombre esculpido tenía unos rasgos bastante similares a los suyos. Típica vanidad Malfoy.

Se acercó a la entrada, que parecía tapada por una pesada losa, sacó su varita y susurró un simple _alohomora_. La apariencia pesada desapareció y una vulgar puerta de madera se abrió. Entró en el lúgubre lugar y susurró:

—_Lumos._

La punta de su varita se iluminó mostrando una estancia circular rodeada de nichos que jamás habían sido utilizados. El ambiente estaba muy cargado, y el muchacho no podía respirar demasiado bien. A pesar de ello, observó minuciosamente a su alrededor. Al fondo, vio un estrecho pasillo terminado en otro sepulcro que, en este caso, parecía utilizado. Draco se acercó sin vacilar y palpó el frío y liso mármol hasta encontrar una grieta camuflada entre las betas de la roca. Sacó del bolsillo el cuchillo que había cogido y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Dejó que solamente tres rojas y brillantes gotas de sangre regaran la grieta y observó satisfecho cómo la tumba se apartaba para dejar paso a un angosto pero largo pasadizo. Esperó a que la entrada volviera a cerrarse y regresó al callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía la entrada a pesar de ser consciente de que faltaban pocos minutos para que la poción dejara de hacer efecto. Por un momento pensó en tomar otro trago pero se dijo que no sería necesario, ya casi estaba en casa. Entonces, paró un segundo en la calle. "En casa". Vaya, había empezado a considerar Grimmauld Place su hogar y si siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había sucedido. A pesar de Potter. O mejor, a causa de Potter, para ser sinceros. Qué más daba. Siguió hacía la puerta y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. Antes siquiera de poder acercarlas a la cerradura, alguien se lanzó sobre él. Su cuerpo, desprevenido, chocó contra la puerta con mucha violencia. Sin embargo, el hombre en que se había convertido tenía más fuerza que él y pudo propinarle un fuerte codazo en el estómago, que hizo retroceder excesivamente a su atacante. Se giró rápidamente y, sin mirar, lanzó un puñetazo al aire que dio también en el abdomen del hombre. Mientras caía al suelo, pudo ver por fin su rostro embozado.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —"¿Cómo que Harry?" Se dijo a sí mismo —No sabía que eras tú, lo siento. —Recibió una mirada incrédula y vio cómo el moreno hacía amago de levantarse para seguir atacando. Vaya, estaba desarmado además de convaleciente y, para mantenerle seguro a él, era capaz de seguir luchando—Soy yo, Malfoy. —No le creyó y, algo desesperado, hizo un movimiento con su brazo hacía él, de forma que la varita que aún se encontraba en su bolsillo saltó hacia la mano del Gryffindor. Draco se quedó momentáneamente impresionado pero rápidamente percibió el peligro en que se encontraba —Potter, me encontraste entre contenedores de basura, me ayudaste —Aún nada, tenía su atención pero le seguía apuntando — ¡Maldita sea! ¡El otro día me besaste en mitad de tu escalera! —El mago tirado en el suelo soltó la varita y se hizo un ovillo con sus brazos sobre el dolorido vientre. Al fin. El Slytherin la cogió algo atemorizado aún y después levantó en sus brazos a Potter, con más facilidad de la esperada debido a su actual cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y entraron por fin en la casa.

—No necesito que me lleves en brazos, puedo andar —Su tono era realmente duro. El rubio le dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Pocos segundos después, el efecto de la multijugos pasó y su apariencia habitual volvió, aunque bastante más desaliñada debido a lo ancho y corto de su ropa. Su pulcro cabello estaba mojado y totalmente despeinado — ¿Haces esto muy a menudo?

— ¿El qué? —No sabía a qué se refería. ¿A pegarle puñetazos?

—Jugar por ahí poniendo tu vida en peligro. Y la casa. Y a mí. Pensaba que te habías vuelto algo más inteligente, Malfoy. —Había vuelto a pronunciar su apellido como si fuera un insulto. Se apoyó en la pared por el dolor de la tripa, aún tenía las marcas moradas prácticamente donde acababa de recibir los dos puñetazos.

Draco, atónito, no se movió de su sitio. Tampoco abrió la boca. Se sintió derrotado, como si acabara de ser regañado, pillado en una falta indigna de un Malfoy. Miró la figura del enfurecido y defraudado joven.

—Lo siento. Yo nunca… Yo… —No sabía cómo justificarse. Ni siquiera sabía porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Hacía siglos que no tenía esa sensación. De todos modos, de sus labios solo escapaban murmullos incoherentes. Había bajado la cabeza y, al ver su serio rostro, todo el enfado de Harry desapareció repentinamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo.

Draco se acercó a él por la pared. Levantó la vista y miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, luminosos, fascinantes… Dejó que todo su ser se perdiera en ellos por una vez. Acercó su mano hacía el rostro algo áspero e intentó acariciarle tiernamente en un intento por trasmitir lo que sentía. Sus ademanes resultaron bruscos, no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de afecto, pero el moreno no hizo sino estrecharle entre sus brazos, dejando que adivinara la calidez de su cuerpo. Tranquilo, embriagado por la sensación de protección y cercanía, aproximó lentamente sus labios a los del moreno. Tras un breve instante de reconocimiento, le besó. Como nunca antes había besado a nadie, entregándose por completo y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que los labios de Harry le pertenecían solo a él. Fue tierno y dulce, nada parecido a algo que hubiera experimentado antes. Abrió los ojos al notar que sus labios abandonaban los suyos. Se estrechó con cuidado contra el convaleciente cuerpo y no pudo evitar susurrar:

—Nunca antes había salido de la casa, ni puesto en peligro nuestra seguridad. Simplemente tenía algo importante que hacer. —El otro joven no respondió. Se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo, sin prisa.

XxXxXxX

Lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte punzada el abdomen al intentar moverse. Lo segundo, una enorme felicidad. No tardó ni diez segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se intentó incorporar con dificultad. Habían pasado la noche en la entrada de la casa, acurrucados en el suelo, uno junto a otro. Recordaba perfectamente cómo, entre beso y beso, ambos se dejaron caer hasta el suelo, se abrazaron, se acariciaron y… cayeron profundamente dormidos en la más incómoda de las posturas.

Miró al chico que seguía plácidamente dormido frente a él y no supo qué hacer. Le había costado ser sincero consigo mismo, pero por fin lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, a partir de ahí todo era demasiado nuevo y algo aterrador para él. Ya tenía veinte años, pero su vida nunca había gozado de demasiado espacio para relaciones sentimentales. Primero, por que había cosas más importantes, después porque no había querido. En definitiva, Ginny había sido lo más parecido que había tenido a una relación real, y claramente no podía tomar esa experiencia como ejemplo. Con todo, esa había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormía realmente a gusto sin pociones de ninguna clase, simplemente sintiendo la presencia de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, el olor de Malfoy… el único inconveniente había sido el duro suelo.

Apretó más al rubio entre sus brazos y se dirigió directo a sus labios para posar un suave beso. Nada más hacerlo, los grises ojos se abrieron perezosos y recibió una preciosa sonrisa. Observó con que clase era capaz de desperezarse tras haber dormido en esas condiciones.

—Potter…vas a llegar tarde —Le susurró. Alarmado miró el reloj y comprobó que aún tenía tiempo para desayunar. Se moría de hambre. Dando algún traspié, logró levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha. Una vez preparado, entró en el comedor y se encontró al otro chico esperándole. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente.

—Oye, Malf… Draco, al final no me dijiste qué tenías que hacer ayer con multijugos. —Había intentado sonar casual. De verdad que lo había intentado, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para preguntar. El aristócrata le miró un instante, mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

—Comprobar una cosa. Creo que ya sé cómo entrar en Malfoy Manor. —No es necesario negar que disfrutó enormemente con la cara de asombrada admiración que puso Harry. —Existen varios pasadizos para huir de mi casa al estilo muggle, en el poco probable caso de que las barreras mágicas fallen. En realidad, se construyeron hace muchísimos años, así que supongo que entonces las protecciones serían mucho más débiles. Bueno, el caso es que cuando era pequeño, mi padre me enseñó el que mejores condiciones tiene ahora y he comprobado que sigue igual. Va a ser un largo paseo, pero los pasadizos son imposibles de encontrar para alguien que no pertenezca a la familia.

—Vaya, es genial. Yo intentaré hablar con Ron esta tarde. —Miró el reloj mientras se terminaba una de las tostadas que había preparado Kreacher —¡Mierda! Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. —Se levantó desastrosamente, y con un bollo en la mano bajó hacia la salida. A mitad de camino volvió a subir.

—Draco… ¿Me puedes dejar tu varita? No tengo la mía y sin ella poco podré hacer en el trabajo. —Rodando los ojos, el rubio volvió a la habitación, cogió su varita y se la dio. Un rápido beso después, Harry corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo.

—Con vuelta, Potter.

**Notas finales:** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Un beso

**JAFRYN: **Holaaa! Aiis, qué ilusión me hace que te guste el fic!^^. Hoy tengo que contestar un poco deprisa, porque ya voy tardísimo para publicar…Aunque lo siento mucho.

Sobre Narcissa, sí, es cierto que no dice cosas porque no le pregunta. Pero es que como su objetivo era ayudar a Draco… Harry no se propone indagar más allá en su vida anterior. Solo lo que ella le cuenta y poco más. Otra cosa, lo que los secuestradores buscaban con Narcissa era lo mismo que con Harry, saber qué saben de Draco, dónde está y si estaban tramando algo. Y por último, cuando le dice que se vaya, que ella está segura con su marido y tal, lo hace principalmente porque quiere que vuelva con su hijo, por si acaso. De todas maneras, ella coge la varita que Harry deja caer antes de irse, la del sicario, y se esconde. De hecho, ya va a ir apareciendo cada vez menos, por el momento .

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi nuevo. Ya me contarás, jeje. Un beso muy grande y muchas gracias por comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 9:**

Estaban en la biblioteca, sobre uno de los sofás victorianos verde oscuro que tenía la habitación. Harry claramente incómodo, con las piernas cruzadas, frente al rubio que permanecía correctamente sentado, sujetando su cabeza con la mano en un ademán indolente pero distinguido.

—Es imposible que esto funcione, Draco. No tengo tanto poder como piensas —Empezando a exasperarse por su cabezonería le respondió.

— ¿Cuántas veces piensas repetir lo mismo? Prueba de una vez —y ante el poco efecto de sus palabras dijo autoritariamente — ¡Ya! —Sobresaltado, el Gryffindor cogió la varita que le tendía y se concentró en la suya propia. Se sentó más cómodamente para tomarse su tiempo, no lo pronunciaría hasta estar seguro de que en su mente sólo había una imagen: su varita.

— ¡_Accio_ varita! —Lo gritó más alto de lo necesario, para cerciorarse de que el Slytherin no le reprochara después no haberlo intentado bien. Abrió los ojos, esperando que pasara algo. Pero no fue así.

—Mierda, Potter, no has especificado qué varita.

—Ya se sobreentendía.

— ¿Qué se va a sobreentender? ¡Será que no hay varitas en el mundo!

—Pero yo he pensado en la mía. Joder, que tampoco soy idiota. —El rubio abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo de nuevo, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

En los dos días anteriores, desde que Draco había encontrado la forma de entrar en la Mansión y Harry había averiguado que la vigilancia allí no era constante, aunque estuviera precisamente encomendada a la unidad de Ron, el ambiente de la casa estaba un poco cargado de nuevo. No tenía sentido posponer la incursión mucho tiempo más, y la incertidumbre pesaba, especialmente en Draco. Solamente faltaba que recuperaran la varita perdida en Viena, al ser secuestrado.

Por otro lado, después de lo sucedido entre ellos, Harry estaba algo tenso cuando el otro chico estaba cerca, así que intentaba mantener las distancias. No sabía cómo debía actuar en cada momento y se sentía bastante avergonzado. Esa extraña actitud, tan variable, era más de lo que los nervios del joven Malfoy podían soportar al mismo tiempo. Así que todo ello había desembocado en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Es que has cambiado de acera otra vez o qué?

— ¿Qué dices? —El moreno se había levantado furioso al tiempo que inquieto, porque el tema que más quería evitar se acercaba a él. Estaba pensando una respuesta ingeniosa que llevara los gritos por otro camino cuando, de repente, el sonido de una de las pequeñas ventanas de la biblioteca rompiéndose le interrumpió. Al girarse, ambos pudieron ver perfectamente cómo la varita de Harry se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Chocó violentamente contra su mano, obligándole a retroceder por el impulso.

—Vaya —exclamó asombrado, mirándola como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí, pero acariciándose la palma de la mano con un gesto de dolor.

— ¡Te lo dije! Lo más sencillo es lo mejor —Exclamó en un tono neutro, carente de tensión. Como si no hubieran estado a punto de llegar a las manos segundos antes. —Pruébala, por si acaso.

—_Fermaporta_ —Dijo, apuntando a la puerta. El otro se levantó, para intentar abrirla sin éxito. —_Alohomora_ —Entonces pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas.

—Perfecto, iremos esta misma noche. —Y se alejó escalera abajo.

XxXxXxX

Aparecieron juntos, esta vez directamente en el cementerio. Era noche cerrada y una fría neblina rodeaba el lugar. La escena llevó a la cabeza de Harry recuerdos muy desagradables de cuando estaba en cuarto curso e, instintivamente, sacó la varita para proteger a Draco de posibles ataques. Un tanto inquieto por su reacción, el rubio le agarró el brazo con que sostenía la varita y suavemente se lo hizo bajar. Notó su cuerpo totalmente rígido y colocó las manos en su cintura.

—Potter —Susurró en su oído —confía en mí, este sitio es seguro. —Harry asintió con la cabeza, poco convencido, y quiso acercar sus labios a los de Draco. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su discusión de horas antes le detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla y siguieron el camino entre las lápidas. Llegaron de nuevo al mausoleo de la familia. Harry observó asombrado cómo Malfoy abría la entrada con facilidad y se dirigía con decisión hacia la tumba más recóndita, sin sentirse en absoluto afectado por la cargada atmósfera del lugar. Siguió sus pasos y, horrorizado, se lanzó sobre él para quitarle el cuchillo con el que estaba a punto de realizar un corte en su mano. Levantando una de sus cejas, el rubio se volvió hacía el intranquilo mago.

—Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Tampoco sabes qué es un sacrificio de sangre?

—Sí, pero… ¿no puedo hacerlo yo? —Rodó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a cualquier divinidad que pudiera estar dispuesta a dársela y le arrebató el cuchillo a Harry. Hizo un corte en su mano sin inmutarse y pagó de nuevo el tributo de sangre que requería la entrada del pasadizo, mientras su acompañante miraba una enorme telaraña del techo para evitar quitarle el cuchillo de nuevo. —Bueno, aquí está.

Se adentraron en él con sus iluminadas varitas en alto. Era realmente estrecho y con la altura justa para que Draco pudiera caminar sin necesidad de encogerse.

—Cuando lleguemos a la mansión ya casi será de día. Malmesbury también es Wiltshire pero, andando, no está tan cerca. —Harry se sentía incómodo, aquel aire viciado le recordaba demasiado a su prisión de hacía no demasiado tiempo. Pero de nada servía lamentarse, cuanto más rápido anduvieran, antes llegarían a Malfoy Manor.

Emprendieron su camino en silencio. Las palabras que habían quedado sin decir antes rondaban las cabezas de ambos magos, pero ninguno se atrevía a reabrir el tema. El rubio pensó que, definitivamente, ése no era el momento más adecuado. Pero, justo en el momento en que llegó a esa conclusión, el Gryffindor abrió la boca.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Igual ahora no es el mejor momento¿no? —Pero la estrechez del pasillo les obligaría a caminar brazo con brazo y muslo con muslo durante muchas horas. Justamente lo que Harry había querido evitar antes. "Ya es hora de afrontar las cosas" pensó.

—No quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de lo que pasó —Se detuvieron. Harry clavó su mirada en los grises ojos, pero no fue correspondido.

—Está bien, no hace falta que…

—Hablo en serio —hizo una pausa —Me gustas, Draco. Mucho—El silencio se volvió opresivo.

— ¿Y por qué has estado huyendo de mí?

—Porque no sé cómo tengo que compórtame contigo. No quiero hacer el ridículo, ni que pienses que no me importas —Acercó sus labios a los de Draco otra vez, despacio. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue recibido a mitad de camino. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca antes: ansiosos, devorándose mutuamente.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras ¿verdad? —Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

—Venga Potter, no me seas melodramático. —Reanudó el camino por el túnel con renovada confianza y buen humor, no sin antes recibir un golpe en el brazo.

XxXxXxX

Después de casi cinco interminables horas bajo tierra, los magos vieron una puerta. Hacía más de treinta minutos que avanzaban a cuatro patas porque el túnel había ido disminuyendo su altura drásticamente. Draco había sufrido especialmente al tener que arrastrar sus pantalones de traje negros por aquel inmundo suelo. El rubio se acercó y realizó un sencillo movimiento de varita: un tranquilo haz gris manó de ella, envolviendo la puerta. Cuando su magia fue reconocida, el acceso cedió y ambos pudieron entrar a las mazmorras de la casa. El lugar era frío, con paredes de grandes piedras y siniestras argollas. Estaban agotados, mojados y muy sucios pero el dueño de la casa se puso de pie con ademanes desenvueltos, mientras intentaba sacudir su traje y secar su cuerpo con un hechizo. Harry, por su parte, tardó unos segundos en incorporarse y desentumecer sus piernas. Después, rebuscó en su pequeña mochila y sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Se juntaron y la echó sobre ellos, pero dos pares de piernas hasta la rodilla quedaron perfectamente visibles. Quizá debieran haber probado antes en Grimmauld Place.

—Mierda, eres demasiado alto. ¿No puedes encogerte un poco? —Con una mirada asesina lo intentó, pero parte de sus piernas seguía a la vista. —Bueno, no importa, así estamos bien. Si no hay nadie en la casa no hay problema. En caso de oír algo nos agachamos ¿vale? No sabemos cuánto tardarán los aurores en llegar una vez registrada la presencia de alguien…

Incómodos y apenas cubiertos por la capa, salieron lo más sigilosamente posible para subir las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja de la casa. Estaban demasiado cerca de la puerta de entrada, de modo que pudieron escuchar perfectamente el sonido de una aparición fuera, aunque a lo lejos. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, pero el sonido de la verja abriéndose y los pasos hacia la puerta hicieron despertar a Harry.

—Corre, la casa estaba más vigilada de lo que creíamos —susurró. Draco reaccionó súbitamente, y cogió la mano del Gryffindor para salir hacia el que fuera el despacho de su padre. Dos pares de piernas cruzaron la entrada a toda velocidad y subieron el tramo de escaleras para internarse en uno de los dos pasillos en que se bifurcaba, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a un hombre. Al escucharlo, los chicos frenaron en seco y se agacharon contra una de las paredes, quedando absolutamente cubiertos por la capa. El sonido de las pisadas se oía cada vez más cercano, hasta que el individuo llegó al lugar donde se encontraban. Llevaba el uniforme de auror, a pesar de que Harry estaba seguro de que no era de la división de Ron. Draco se apretó contra él, temblando, en busca de apoyo, y el moreno no pudo sino abrazarle con fuerza mientras la figura pasaba por delante de ellos, hasta que se perdió en un recodo. Realmente, si encontraba a Harry estaría en una situación comprometida, pero él pasaría sus próximos cincuenta años en Azkaban.

—Vamos, Draco —le susurró mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse un poco. Por suerte, el siniestro auror había ido en dirección contraria al despacho de Lucius así que pudieron caminar semiagachados hacia allí. No oyeron pasos cerca, de modo que cuando llegaron a la puerta, salieron de debajo de la capa.

Malfoy puso su mano en el pomo, dubitativo, pero ambos soltaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando se abrió sin ningún problema. No obstante, en ese momento un rayo verde se dirigió hacia ellos. El rubio había notado cierto destello y se arrojó contra Potter en el momento justo. El haz impactó en la pared. Una ráfaga de hechizos se dirigió hacia ellos. Se lanzaron dentro del despacho. Ni siquiera se volvieron para mirar al auror. Cayeron dentro, Draco sobre Harry. El moreno rápidamente comprendió que debían cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente raudo. Se incorporó, intentando levantar también a Draco. Adelantó la varita para cerrar la puerta pero el auror estaba ante ella. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, comenzó a cerrarse al tiempo que un rayo amarillo se colaba por el último resquicio. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, impactó de lleno en la espalda del rubio, haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó horrorizado. Él asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizador.

— ¿Por qué coño quería ese auror matarnos? ¿No se supone que son "los buenos"? —Dijo Draco, aún sentado en el suelo, trotándose el brazo sobre el que había caído.

—No lo sé. Le he visto antes, en alguna parte. Supongo que será veterano de la guerra, por la edad. Estaría encargado de la casa y al verte, habrá decidido que eras demasiado peligroso.

—Puede ser. Da igual, tenemos que encontrar el pensadero. —Ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la mesa de su padre. Por un momento, los recuerdos le hicieron detenerse. Había visto a su padre tras esa mesa en cientos de ocasiones: De niño, mientras él le imitaba fingiendo revisar pergaminos en blanco; de adolescente, recibiendo reprimendas y castigos desproporcionados para sus actos; comunicándole que el Señor tenebroso había vuelto y debían permanecer bajo sus órdenes; o derrotado, sin varita y pidiéndole disculpas por haberle metido en algo así, tras haber recibido uno de los castigos que Voldemort le imponía "por cobarde".

— ¿Estás bien? —Había permanecido inmóvil, mirando la gran mesa de madera, aunque sin verla realmente. Al oírle, sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí. —Claro. Rápido, en la pared tras la mesa. Tenemos que encontrar el punto concreto que la abre. —Ambos se pusieron a revisar rápidamente el muro, hasta que finalmente, cuando Harry golpeó con su varita una zona de la parte baja, saltó una chispa dorada.

—Es aquí —Draco dio un golpe con la suya y las piedras comenzaron a replegarse sobre sí mismas para dar paso a una cavidad circular. En la parte superior había varios pisos de estantes llenos de cientos de brillantes viales completamente vacíos. Y en el lugar en que debería estar el pensadero tan sólo había un trozo de pergamino relativamente pequeño. Decepcionado, el joven aristócrata lo tomó y revisó minuciosamente.

—Nada, no tiene nada, ¡nada! —Parecía bastante desesperado y se extrañó al no encontrar a Harry junto a él, observando el hallazgo. Estaba junto a la puerta, atento a un extraño sonido de voces que había fuera.

—Creo que ha llegado más gente y suena a discusión —Al otro lado, una voz de hombre se elevó sobre las otras. Sonaba realmente enfadado. — ¡Es Ron! Él nos ayudará a salir de aquí, ven. —Y cuando Draco se acercó, el trozo de pergamino ya en su bolsillo, echó de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos. Se agazaparon junto a la puerta, que los aurores intentaban traspasar sin ningún éxito, y la abrieron. En menos de dos segundos, el despacho entero se llenó de funcionarios que miraban desesperados a todas partes con las varitas en alto. Desde su lugar, Harry pudo reconocer a los favoritos de Ron: Padma Patil, Goldstein y Mcbright. Su división estaba formada por otras tres personas, pero suponía que el Ministerio no destinaba tantos recursos para cuidar una propiedad que provenía de mortífagos después de tantos años. Con ellos iba el hombre que acababa de intentar matarles.

—Malfoy ha entrado aquí, tiene que estar en alguna parte. —Dijo el veterano. Por su parte, los intrusos se miraron extrañados. Si les habían visto claramente a los dos, ¿qué sentido tenía no desvelar la sospechosa presencia del salvador del mundo mágico? Ahí estaba pasando algo muy raro.

—Mirad —Exclamó Patil —aquí había algo —Todos, salvo Ron, se dirigieron a la abertura de la pared. Los magos agazapados aprovecharon el momento para arrastrarse un tanto penosamente por la pared, hacia la puerta. Lo iban consiguiendo hasta que la capa quedó enganchada unos segundos bajo la rodilla de Potter, de manera que su zapatilla quedó totalmente al descubierto.

—Alto —Gritó el pelirrojo, apuntando con la varita hacia la zapatilla. Antes de que la atención de todos se centrara en ellos, Potter la tapó rápidamente y dejó ver también su temblorosa mano. El auror la reconoció y la furia le inundó al instante. Su rostro se volvió del color de su pelo y sus fosas nasales aleteaban mientras lograba desviar la atención de su amigo, para que pudiera escapar sin verse en un aprieto. Al menos en uno legal, porque iba a necesitar una buenísima explicación para que no le rompiera la nariz la próxima vez que le viera.

XxXxXxX

Aparecieron en la entrada de Grimmauld Place con la respiración todavía acelerada. Malfoy tuvo que apoyar la mano en la pared de la fachada, mientras el moreno abría la puerta. Se dobló algo sobre sí mismo para recuperar el aliento.

—Merlín, voy a tener que agradecerle mi cabeza a la comadreja…

—No le llames así, le debes casi la vida. Aunque a mí seguramente me asesine en cuanto me vea. —Draco decidió no replicar, bastante tenía con interiorizar que le debía algo al pobretón. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora él era el pobre y Weasley un héroe. Suspiró con desagrado pensando en lo horrible que era el mundo y entró en la casa. Subió directamente hasta "su cuarto" y se sentó en la cama derrotado. Sólo tenía un trozo de pergamino y se había jugado la vida para conseguirlo. Pensaba que el pensadero le acercaría un poco a su libertad pero se encontraba exactamente igual que al inicio.

El Gryffindor entró por la puerta segundos después, ya sin sudadera ni mochila, y se sentó en silencio a su lado. No le apetecía compañía. Los Malfoy no se compadecían de sí mismos en público. Hubo varios intentos de contacto visual, pero verdaderamente no quería que le animaran. Todo había salido desastrosamente mal. Aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo, no había conseguido nada y encima lo de Weasley prometía tener muchas consecuencias.

Sin embargo, pronto notó cómo unos brazos le rodeaban y los suaves labios de su héroe favorito comenzaban a recorrer tímidamente su cuello, haciendo que sus problemas comenzaran a disminuir. Tras sentir un escalofrío recorrer lentamente su columna, el Slytherin le devolvió el abrazo instintivamente, buscando sus labios con abandono. Había descubierto cómo lograba que todo su cuerpo se encendiera con el solo roce de su boca y, en el fondo, eso le aterrorizaba y encantaba a partes iguales. El moreno se levantó y le empujó, suavemente pero con decisión, sobre la cama para colocarse encima. Totalmente sorprendido y sintiendo sobre sí todo el cuerpo de Potter, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a lo que le parecieron las nalgas más perfectas que jamás hubiera acariciado. Harry se removió un poco, pero no le impidió que dirigiera sus manos por la cintura hacia la parte delantera de su pantalón y las introdujera bajo la camiseta para recorrer su ombligo con los dedos.

Para su asombro, de nuevo, Harry se quitó la camiseta sin parar de besarle. Después le arrebató con prisas la americana y la camisa para lanzarlas de cualquier manera. A pesar de ello, ni siquiera dedicó un segundo a pensar en que su ropa estuviera tirada de ese modo, porque tenía al joven besando y acariciando desde su cuello hasta su ombligo con dedicación. Cuando levantó su cabeza, pudo ver perfectamente su rostro sonrojado por la excitación, los labios levemente hinchados y sus ojos verdes sonriéndole… Pero también oyó un leve sonido, una especie de repiqueteo a su espalda. No quería que Harry lo escuchara, de modo que se lanzó de nuevo a sus dulces labios, mientras con las manos en sus caderas, le mostraba claramente lo que sus caricias habían despertado.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, el sonido seguía ahí, más fuerte y pertinaz. Finalmente, para desespero del excitado rubio, Potter interrumpió el beso y levantó la cabeza para mirar la ventana. Una lechuza conocida insistía furiosa en que abriera la cristalera. Con un suspiro de resignación que se oyó en toda la mansión y los pantalones mucho más justos de lo habitual, el moreno tuvo que saltarle y abrir.

El ave entró rápidamente y comenzó a picotear la mano del chico, como si tuviera órdenes de hacerlo en cuanto lo localizara. Tampoco se extrañó mucho, porque por lo que murmuraba era una lechuza de la comadreja. Cuando uno de los picotazos le hizo sangrar, la pequeña bola de plumas estiró su patita para que cogiera el sobre rojo. Antes de abrirlo, volvió a la cama para sentarse junto a él, que ya se había colocado en el borde también e intentaba calmarse un poco.

—Es un vociferador.

—Ábrelo, anda, si no será peor.

Para sorpresa de ambos, cuando el sobre rojo se elevó en el aire, no fue una voz de hombre la que sonó, sino que era la sabelotodo de Granger quien había mandado el mensaje.

_Harry __James __Potter, __¿qué __te __traes __entre __manos __a __nuestras __espaldas?__Primero __desapareces __sin __dejar __rastro __casi __dos __semanas, __vuelves __hecho __polvo __sin __contarnos __por__qué, __odias __tu __trabajo __y __de__repente __entras __con __la __capa __de __invisibilidad __en __la __casa __de __Malfoy, __seguido __por __un __auror __veterano, __que __no __para __de __decir __que __Draco __Malfoy __estab a__allí. __Intentamos __ir __a __tu __piso __y __las __barreras __no __nos __lo __permiten. __Vamos __hasta __la __mansión __Black __y __no __la __podemos __encontrar. __Así __que __ahora __mismo __nos __vas __a __revelar __el __secreto __con __esta __lechuza __o __te __espero __mañana __en __la __puerta __de __la __radio __para __lanzarte __una __cruciatus. __No __pienso __repetirlo __dos __veces._

Abatido, el poderoso mago vio como la carta se consumía sin decir nada. Malfoy puso una mano sobre su muslo para tranquilizarle.

— ¿Qué hago?

—No parece que te haya dejado mucho donde elegir. Inventa algo, yo me puedo esconder en alguna parte de la casa.

—No, Draco. —Se volvió para mirarle a los ojos, con una determinación que no esperaba encontrar —Les diremos la verdad. Los dos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? La comadreja es un auror. Importante, además.

—Yo confío en ellos, sé que eres inocente y ellos también lo entenderán. Además, no me queda otra, lo descubrirán por sí mismos ¿Cómo iba a entrar en el despacho si no? —Sin poder llevar la contraria a su última afirmación, el frustrado joven se levantó para darse una ducha rápida y esperar lo que se le venía encima.

—Merlín nos asista.

**Notas ****finales:**

Le he subido el rating a M ahora, no exactamente por el contenido de este capítulo, sino más bien por los que irán viniendo a partir de ahora:) Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar algún comentario. Muchas gracias por leer!

Murtilla: Hola! Harry no había adquirido una varita porque aún no había tenido tiempo, vaya. Como le pasa todo seguido, hasta que no tiene que ir a trabajar y la necesita totalmente no se da verdadera cuenta de que la necesita ya. Pero ya la ha recuperado, así que no pasa nada, jaja. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos

Jafryn: Holaaa! Sí, intenté que el capítulo fuera calmado pero "intenso", jeje.

Con el pensadero pretende hacer justo lo que me comentaste, descubrir pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, pero también intentar entender qué pasa, ver si su padre sabía algo, si tenía alguna pista sobre quiénes eran los verdaderos culpables de lo que le está pasando, etc. Realmente no tiene certeza de que vaya a encontrar nada ahí, quizá Lucius sólo guarde cosas relacionadas con sus negocios, pero es una buena manera de seguir tirando del hilo.

Otra cosa importante: la varita de Harry. El problema es que su varita, la de la pluma de fénix que repara con la de saúco, es la que le quitan en Viena al ser secuestrado. Porque cuando se despierta en la mazmorra ya no la tiene y luego se va sin encontrarla. Despues, aunque ellos la usen para todo, como le pasan tantas cosas seguidas pensé que no le daría tiempo de idear un plan para recuperarla (no me lo imagino rindiéndose y comprándose una nueva después de todo lo que pasó con esta).

Y eso, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, jeje. Un besoo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 10:**

Esperaba de pie frente a la puerta, todavía con la ropa que había llevado a Malfoy Manor. No sabía qué decirles a sus amigos, ni sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando vieran al ex mortífago allí, SU ex mortífago de hecho, pero eso es algo que todavía no pensaba revelar. Demasiadas emociones para un mismo día.

Paseaba intranquilo por delante de la puerta, con las manos en la espalda y la mente en blanco. Había visto la cara de Ron y escuchado la voz de Hermione: era mejor no pensar lo que pasaría en cuanto llegaran. El Slytherin iba a esperar arriba, en el comedor, con la varita bien aferrada por si no podía preparar a sus amigos debidamente antes de que le vieran.

De repente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón se detuviera para empezar a latir a mil por hora después. "Vamos valentía Gryffindor ¿dónde estás?" Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se acercaba muy despacio hacia la puerta. Al abrir, no esperaba en absoluto lo que sucedió: una figura que aún no podía ni distinguir se lanzó contra él, estrechándole con fuerza.

—¡Harry! —Chilló a su oído la voz de Hermione, que le examinaba de arriba a bajo en busca de posibles lesiones que no existían. Inmediatamente, se sitió sumergido en el reconfortante perfume de coco e inspiró con fuerza—Estás bien. —Volvió a la realidad al ver que, tras ella, su mejor amigo esperaba serio y paciente en la entrada, sus azules ojos observando la escena con dureza. Estaba claro que la chica le había obligado a contener su enfado hasta que él pudiera explicarse. Incómodo, el moreno le hizo pasar con un gesto y cerró la puerta. Cuando el momento sentimental pasó, se hizo un silencio entre los tres. Ella volvió a ser la primera en hablar, aunque su tono era muy diferente. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? —No sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que continuó callado.

— ¿Qué hacías antes en la Mansión? Le sacas la información a Ron, pero luego no cuentas con nosotros. —El joven de ojos verdes se sintió verdaderamente miserable al oír el tono de incomprensión e incluso decepción que utilizaba su amiga.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contaros. Bueno, de hecho tenemos muchas cosas que contaros. No estoy solo. —Ya estaba hecho.

— ¿QUÉ? —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sabía que debía introducir el tema debidamente, que debía prepararles, pero no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. —Tenéis que confiar en mí ¿vale? Mucho y ciegamente al principio. ¿Podréis? —Les miró algo asustado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza preocupada. El pelirrojo se limitó a un gesto casi imperceptible de afirmación.

Harry iba primero, de forma que pudo ver antes que sus amigos al joven rubio, con el pelo mojado todavía. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que pretendidamente salía de los pantalones en uno de los lados. Esperaba apoyado en el respaldo de una de las sillas, con los brazos cruzados. Al verlo, no pudo sino dedicar los preciosos instantes que le hubieran brindado la posibilidad de suavizar la situación, a pensar en lo atractivo que era. De modo que no pudo evitar la impresión que produjo esa misma visión en sus invitados. Los reflejos de auror de Ron hicieron que saltara por delante de sus amigos y, protegiéndoles, se encarara varita en mano al chico.

— ¿Qué hace el hurón aquí? ¿Estás loco? —Gritó fuera de sí. El aludido sostenía la varita con fuerza, escondida tras su brazo. Pensaba darle unos instantes de confianza a Potter.

— ¡Ron! ¡Tranquilízate! Has dicho que confiarías en mí —El mago se había movido hábilmente para colocarse entre el Slytherin y su amigo. Con la mano temblorosa y una mirada de súplica, quiso acercar su mano a la varita, para obligarle a bajarla.

—No te interpongas —Masculló peligrosamente el pelirrojo al ver el gesto. Su ademán amenazador contra el anfitrión fue más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que sacó su varita repentinamente y apuntó a Weasley con ella. Entonces, Hermione, asustada, se adelantó también y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.

—Es Harry, tranquilízate —Susurró a su oído —Por favor. —Lentamente, el auror bajó su varita con visible reticencia. Malfoy necesitó ayuda del salvador del mundo mágico para hacerlo también, pero finalmente el momento de verdadero peligro parecía haber pasado. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo, furioso, continuó gritando.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo le has podido dejar que entre en la casa de Sirius? —Entonces, una idea cruzó claramente por su mente y dirigió toda su atención al joven aristócrata que le miraba con la misma cara de asco que utilizaba en Hogwarts — ¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú! Maldito cabrón —En dos zancadas se puso delante de Draco, que desprevenido, no pudo evitar que le cogiera de la camisa para seguir increpándole — ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo? ¿Lo mismo que a aquel pobre sanador? —Intentaba zarandearle, sin darse cuenta de que su victima no pretendía siquiera zafarse. Tampoco de que, detrás de él, Hermione había gritado al ver cómo le cogía y Harry se había lazado encima suya para obligarle a soltarle. Con la colaboración de la callada castaña, consiguió separarles, mientras seguía gritando — O a aquellos muggles, es eso lo que pretendes ¿no? ¡Hacer realidad la ilusión de tu maldito amo! ¡Matar a Harry como torturaste a aquellos niños! Al fin y al cabo, es un mestizo ¿no?—Draco se había ido tensando con sus palabras, tanto que parecía que se había tragado un palo de escoba. Le observaba con cara desafiante, como si sus palabras no le afectaran en absoluto. Incluso, el gesto de su boca pretendía evocar una sonrisa burlona que no hacía más que envalentonar al otro. Sin embargo, la tormenta que se había desatado en el fondo de sus ojos grises mostraba lo contrario y no pasó desapercibida a su compañero.

—Bueno, ¡ya vale! —El grito de Harry sobresaltó incluso al propio pelirrojo. —Él no me ha hecho nada, así que piensas escucharme, ¿o me vas a obligar a echarte de mi casa ahora mismo? —El colorado rostro del chico se quedó absolutamente blanco y un denso silencio se instaló en la habitación. Para sorpresa de todos, fue la joven quien lo rompió.

—Vale, vamos a sentarnos y contarnos qué está pasando exactamente. —Dijo suavemente —Yo confío en que tienes una buena explicación para esto. —Todos se sentaron en torno a la mesa con falsa calma, mientras rubio y pelirrojo seguían midiéndose con la mirada.

—Vamos a empezar porque Draco es inocente —Empezó apropiadamente el moreno —Y tú, precisamente, me ayudaste a probarlo —Ron negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, así que Harry comenzó a desgranar toda la historia desde el principio: Su encuentro, su clara inocencia y todo lo que habían ido descubriendo. Hermione escuchó concentrada todo el relato y su expresión corporal hacia el joven sentado frente a ella se fue relajando. Por su parte, Weasley se negaba a creer nada.

—Es Malfoy, y él odia a los muggles, sangre muggle y mestizos. —Hablaba de él como si no estuviera ahí y quedaba claro que consideraba sus argumentos absolutamente sólidos. —Vosotros sabéis cómo nos trataba en el colegio, en especial a ti Harry. No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en él. Esto debe ser una trampa, y de hecho como auror debería entregarlo ahora mismo. —Tanto el rubio como el moreno abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mención de entregarle —Tranquilo, tío, diré que me lo he encontrado por ahí. Es un mortífago, como lo era su padre y… —Sus palabras se interrumpieron por el gesto impetuoso del Slytherin, que se levantó repentinamente con intención de sacar su varita de nuevo.

—Ya no estamos en el colegio —Intervino rápidamente Harry, mientras hacía un gesto sutil para pedir a su compañero que se sentara—La gente madura, Ron.

—No puedes entregarlo —Zanjó categóricamente Hermione, de forma inesperada. —No va pasar cincuenta años en Azkaban por una rivalidad infantil si es inocente. —El brillo de sus ojos dejaba claro que prácticamente lo consideraba ya uno de sus casos como asesora legal en el departamento de regulación y aplicación de la ley mágica. Aunque no era su principal cometido, solía defender ante el Wizengamot a "clientes" que ella consideraba que lo necesitaban. Derrotado ante esto, el auror bajó su rostro y el rubio se relajó visiblemente, mientras lanzaba una clara mirada de agradecimiento a la Gryffindor.

—Gracias —Dijo Potter. Ella les sonrió tímidamente a ambos.

—Bueno y ¿dónde está ese pergamino? —Los tres rostros masculinos se volvieron desconcertados hacia la castaña. — ¿Qué? No esperaréis poder acabar con esto sin mi ayuda ¿no? —Ron volvió a enrojecer de rabia por ser ignorado tan claramente, Harry sonrió satisfecho y feliz por tener una amiga como ella y Draco escondió su desconcierto tras una máscara de indiferencia, como acostumbraba.

XxXxXxX

Ya era muy tarde y, al día siguiente, tenían que trabajar de nuevo. Habían pasado la tarde los tres en la biblioteca, aunque sin encontrar nada. De todos modos, se podía considerar una tarde productiva porque la marcha furiosa del pelirrojo, justo tras su discusión, les había permitido hablar con tranquilidad de todas sus pistas. Al menos a los jóvenes Gryffindor.

—Por favor, habla con Ron, hazle entrar en razón —Le suplicó Harry, mientras se despedían en la puerta. Le dolía mucho el rechazo de su mejor amigo.

—Tranquilo, se le pasará en seguida. Yo, si queréis, puedo volver mañana mismo por la tarde. —El moreno asintió sonriente, mientras que el otro chico se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Y… ¿Podrías intentar descubrir quien era el tío que llegó a mi casa antes? —Era evidente que le había costado salir del prudente mutismo en que había permanecido casi toda la tarde para pedírselo, pero el rubio no quería que dejaran ese cabo suelto.

—Claro. Hasta mañana —Dio un emotivo abrazo a Harry y tendió su mano a Malfoy, quien la estrechó con un intento de sonrisa. —Adiós Granger.

Al cerrar la puerta, los dos chicos suspiraron. El moreno se acercó a Draco por detrás, para abrazarle. Visiblemente más relajado, depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello.

—Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor. —dijo

—Sí, gracias a la sabel…a Granger —se corrigió a sí mismo. Tomó las manos del chico y se liberó del abrazo para encararse a él y depositar un beso en sus labios — ¿Crees que de verdad volverá mañana?

Y volvió. Al día siguiente apareció en la mansión cuando Harry aún no había vuelto a casa. La situación fue un tanto incómoda por ambas partes, pero tras unos saludos breves, ambos subieron a la biblioteca y comenzaron a investigar. Realmente, había muchos libros, antiguos y más recientes, que trataban sobre maneras de esconder secretos en cualquier objeto, incluido un pergamino. Tantos y de tan diversa índole que era realmente difícil considerarlos y probarlos absolutamente todos. Por ello, la tarde anterior habían acordado seleccionar, de entre todos los hechizos, maldiciones e incluso pociones que podían lograrlo, los más probables y factibles. Por supuesto, eso requería leer con mucha atención toda la información que llegaba a sus manos y, en muchos casos, discutirlo entre más de un punto de vista. Esta era la parte que más problemas había acarreado al principio.

Cuando Harry llegó a la silenciosa casa, supuso que Draco estaría ya en la biblioteca. No obstante, se sorprendió profundamente cuando, a través de la puerta entornada, vio a los dos jóvenes absolutamente concentrados en sus respectivos libros. Parecían cómodos y no quiso interrumpir. Pero su asombro fue en aumento al comprobar que la castaña se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al otro.

—Malfoy, mira esto. ¿Crees que podría tratarse de esta poción? —Le señaló un fragmento en concreto. El chico lo tomó, pero en lugar de leerlo por si mismo, se giró hacia ella en busca de una explicación—Es muy complicada, y requiere magia negra. Pero graba un mensaje oculto en objetos inanimados que solamente el fuego puede revelar.

— ¿El fuego? ¿Cómo?

—Según el libro, se sumerge el objeto en la poción mientras se recita el mensaje, que debe ser claro y corto. Actúa como una especie de protector para el fuego así que las altas temperaturas solo consiguen revelarlo.

— ¿Escrito?

—Ummm —consultó rápidamente el epígrafe —No lo especifica. — Draco se acariciaba la barbilla con el extremo de la pluma mientras pensaba con la mirada perdida. Harry se permitió deleitarse con su belleza mientras lo hacía.

—No, yo creo que mejor dejarlo en los improbables, pero sin perderlo de vista.

—Como último recurso ¿verdad?

—Sí, no me sorprendería que mi padre hubiera utilizado algo así, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Si nos equivocamos…

—…Adiós pergamino. —Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y sin decir más, volvieron a lo suyo. Agazapado tras la puerta, Harry comenzó a sentirse ridículo. No sabía cómo hacer para que no pareciera que estaba espiándoles. Finalmente, soltó un respingo cuando el Slytherin, sin levantar la cabeza de sus pergaminos, dijo:

— ¿No vas a entrar nunca, Potter? —Hermione se volvió y le sonrió al verle estúpidamente parado en la puerta de la biblioteca de su mansión, sin atreverse a entrar.

— ¡Harry! ¡Qué tarde has venido!

—Sí, respondió él. Resulta que mis compañeros se han quejado de mi comportamiento al jefe. Falta de puntualidad, poca rigurosidad y no sé que mierdas más.

—Vaya… —Exclamó la chica.

—Sí…Pero bueno, ¿qué tal vais vosotros? —Esta vez fue su compañero el que le respondió.

—Vamos, pero ya puedes ir sentando tu culo en esta silla, Potter. Todavía nos queda mucho por revisar —Alargó la "u" mientras sonreía divertido ante su mueca de resignación. Qué poco le había gustado siempre esa parte de los planes.

La tarde resultó un tormento para el chico que venció. Cuando estaban en Hogwarts, al menos tenía la compañía de Ron, que sufría como él. Allí se sentía entre dos Hermiones que le miraban mal cada vez que se atrevía a moverse de su silla o comentar cualquier cosa en alto. Quién iba a decirles que tenían tantas cosas en común. Pese al extraño ambiente de trabajo de la sala, pronto se dio cuenta de que había releído la misma línea unas veinte veces mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido en Malfoy Manor. Aquel auror que, si no hubiera sido por su pecoso amigo, posiblemente les hubiera matado. Lo malo había sido el cabreo que se había cogido. Seguro que tardaba mucho en ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra, ya ni pensar en que le perdonara "su traición". Qué estupidez. Y por eso le habían interrumpido su momento con Draco, con lo que le había costado atreverse. En ese punto sus pensamientos cambiaron de derrotero y el pantalón comenzó a apretarle. El Slytherin carraspeó. Se debía haber quedado extasiado mientras le contemplaba y recordaba porque, disimuladamente, dirigía la mirada de su entrepierna a su cara con su ceja levantada y sonriendo de lado, presuntuosamente. Se ruborizó y volvió su mirada al libro, intentando concentrarse en la maldición que describía cómo proyectar una parte de la conciencia hacia un objeto para que, al tocarlo la persona correcta, el mensaje apareciera claramente en su cabeza. El inconveniente principal era que si lo tocaba cualquier otra persona caía fulminada, así que lo apuntó en la lista de imposibles cuando se hubo calmado.

Pese a sus sufrimientos, había sido una tarde poco concluyente de nuevo. Acordaron que Draco y él debían probar unos cuantos hechizos durante los días siguientes, en los que la chica no podría volver porque debía dedicarse por completo a su trabajo. Hermione se despidió del rubio en la propia biblioteca y le agarró del brazo, significativamente, para indicarle que le acompañara a la puerta. No pudo evitar cruzar una rápida mirada con el suspicaz Slytherin antes de seguirla.

— ¿Qué tal llevas la convivencia con Malfoy? —Su pregunta pretendía parecer casual, pero la alerta se disparó en la cabeza del chico.

—Bien —Respondió lacónico.

—Sí… Se os ve muy a gusto juntos. Muy —hizo una pausa para fingir que buscaba la palabra perfecta, como si no la tuviera ya en la cabeza —compenetrados —Esta vez se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente observadora? Y entrometida… ¡Solamente les había visto juntos durante dos tardes!—Harry, puedes contármelo.

— ¿El qué? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que te has pasado media tarde mirándole como si fuera la mejor obra de arte que hubieras visto jamás, por ejemplo —él entornó los ojos —o que cuando has entrado a la habitación, te has acercado a él directamente, como si fueras a besarle, pero en el último momento has rectificado para sentarte a su lado… ¿Quieres que siga? —Tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre lucía cuando sabía algo que los demás no.

—Vale, sí. Ya lo cojo. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —La castaña se paró ante él, ahora seria.

— ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros? O al menos en mí… —Él puso cara de extrañeza. —Ya sabes, para contarnos que también te gustan los chicos. No es algo que hubieras tenido que esconder y…

—Hermione, para. No lo sabía. Bueno, de hecho, no lo sé. Solo sé que me gusta él. Todo parece estar bien cuando estamos juntos así que de momento, no me planteo nada más. —Ella asintió, sonriéndole de nuevo y abrazándole.

—Me alegro mucho de que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien, Harry—le susurró.

—No se lo digas a Ron, por favor.

—Uf, tranquilo. No querría ser yo quien le diera esa noticia ni por todo el oro del mundo —Tristemente, le comprendía muy bien. Se despidieron afectuosamente y quedaron en ponerse en contacto en cuanto ella pudiera para seguir con el trabajo. Harry volvió a subir justo antes de que un curioso y conmovido rubio corriera sigiloso escaleras arriba, para esperarle en la biblioteca.

Lo encontró sentado de mala manera en una silla diferente a cuando había salido de allí, jadeando disimuladamente y con un ligero rubor cubriendo su cara. A pesar de todo, una auténtica sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. No hacía falta mucha astucia para saber qué había estado haciendo.

—Así que escuchando a escondidas ¿eh, Malfoy? —Tuvo la decencia de poner una ensayada cara de culpabilidad. Harry negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Diez puntos menos para Slytherin —No pudo evitar soltar una risilla, pero se levantó repentinamente. La sonrisa de depredador que lució hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. El joven se acercó a él rápidamente, y lo empujó sin demasiada delicadeza hasta que llegó a la pared.

— ¿Así que quiere castigarme, señor Potter? —Comenzó a acariciar su cuello despacio con el dedo índice. Él no pudo sino tragar con fuerza. —Porque quizá yo deba hacer algo también por su conducta inapropiada durante el tiempo de trabajo —La mano del pálido muchacho había ido descendiendo, desde su cuello por su pecho y abdomen hasta asegurarse firmemente sobre su entrepierna. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo.

—Draco…—Susurró, sin saber cómo seguir. La iniciativa y seguridad que había sentido el día anterior se habían esfumado, y no entendía por qué. Se volvía a considerar inexperto y vulnerable. Sorprendentemente, su pareja parecía percibir todo eso con claridad, y se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Le empezó a besar de manera tierna y pausada, buscando su lengua con calma. Sabía que debía estar notando en su mano como se iba endureciendo de manera progresiva, y eso hacía que un constante rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

Percibió cómo empezaba a acariciarle y se vio en la necesidad de corresponder de alguna forma. Torpemente, empezó a imitar los movimientos del rubio, al tiempo que continuaban besándose. De repente, Draco apartó su mano y acercó sus caderas. El moreno volvió a jadear.

—El otro día dejamos algo pendiente. Yo creo que más o menos nos quedamos en este punto —Susurró en su oído — ¿Quieres continuarlo? —Sin articular palabra, asintió con fuerza, apoyándose más contra la pared, mientras el chico empezaba a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Dejó que liberara su palpitante erección agradecido, aunque volvió a sentirse algo avergonzado cuando vio la cara de adoración con que Draco le miraba. Intentó dirigirse a la cintura de sus pantalones, pero una mano envolviéndole le hizo quedarse congelado en el camino. Agarró a Draco con fuerza y lo atrajo hacía sí lo máximo posible, dejando que se restregara contra él. Abrió también sus pantalones. Una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo y Harry no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar su cabeza hacia atrás. El rubio aprovechó la postura para comenzar a lamer su cuello, mientras le acariciaba con su propio miembro. Al sentirlo, no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

Abrió los ojos y sintió la mirada gris, inundada de deseo, clavándose en la suya propia. Perdido en esos ojos brillantes de lujuria, notó cómo sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar al sentir la mano de Draco envolviéndoles a ambos. Dejó todo su peso contra la pared para no caer, y estrechó con una de sus manos los hombros del otro, para acercar su rostro. Necesitaba besarle, hacerle saber que ese era el momento más erótico que jamás hubiera imaginado, que él era lo único que deseaba en el mundo. El ritmo de la mano de Draco había ido aumentando con la intensidad de sus besos hasta volverse frenético. No podía evitar gemir en sus labios, tensándose cada vez más, sintiendo la tensión del otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Cuando pensaba que sus piernas no serían capaces de seguirle sosteniendo de ese modo, notó algo explotar en su interior, sus labios sobre los de Draco, inmóviles, sin capacidad de reacción, ahogando un grito en su boca, un placer indescriptible recorriendo cada célula y, finalmente, una sensación de intensa paz que hacía siglos que no experimentaba. Observando cómo el joven que había acogido sus gemidos comenzaba a temblar contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior mientras se derramaba sobre ambos. Draco dejó todo su peso sobre él, que difícilmente soportaba el propio, de forma que ambos resbalaron por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo, abrazados en una postura inverosímil. Con un brazo entre su espalda y el suelo, una pierna doblada bajo él mismo, y la otra estirada sobre la suya, su Slytherin le dedicó una lánguida sonrisa antes de besarle delicadamente.

— ¿Cómo conseguimos hacerlo todo tan difícil? —le susurró mientras trataba de liberar su brazo. No pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. A pesar de ello, se acomodaron un rato contra el suelo de la biblioteca de la mansión.

**Notas ****finales:** Siento mucho el retraso, pero ya me estaba resultando difícil publicar a la semana con la universidad y al final se me ha hecho imposible. A partir de ahora publicaré lo antes posible, probablemente cada semana y media, pero ya no me puedo comprometer tanto con una fecha concreta (gracias a Bolonia).

Bueno, a pesar de todo, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún comentario =). Un beso y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 11:**

Aunque nada de lo que habían probado durante los últimos dos días había funcionado con el pergamino, al menos podían afirmar que estaban aprendiendo mucho sobre técnicas, más o menos oscuras, para ocultar mensajes. Inventar y probar teorías juntos, cada vez que el moreno sacaba tiempo, hacía que se encontraran muy a gusto, incluso les ayudaba a aceptar la magnitud de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Pese a todo, el ánimo de los jóvenes magos no era tan bueno como debiera. Harry sentía mucho lo que había pasado con Ron. Draco estaba terriblemente frustrado por no encontrar la manera de descubrir qué ocultaba el pergamino, qué le había querido decir su padre. Además, cada vez que pensaba en el poder que tenía la comadreja sobre SU Potter se ponía enfermo. Estaba satisfecho con la forma en que le había defendido, pero seguía molestándole que la _estúpida_ actitud del _maldito_ Weasley fuera la causante del apagado ánimo de su compañero. A eso había que añadirle que, desde que le habían llamado la atención, el moreno tardaba mucho más en llegar a casa después del trabajo, lo que significaba que debía pasar gran parte del día solo en la mansión.

Por ello, al escuchar los tres potentes golpes en la puerta, seguidos de un silencio y un cuarto golpe más suave, sintió una inusitada alegría despertarse en él. Bajó rápidamente a abrir la puerta a Granger, única persona que debía llamar de esa forma. Su llegada fue arrolladora. Nada más abrir, la chica le saludó rápidamente, y agarró su brazo, para arrastrarle hasta la biblioteca.

—Somos idiotas, Draco. —No vio su cara de desagrado, al oír el insulto seguido de su nombre —La respuesta más sencilla… —Y sacó de su bolso un libro reducido. Tras devolverlo a su tamaño original, enorme, se lo tendió abierto por la mitad. El título del capítulo era "Los sacrificios de sangre". Uno de los epígrafes trataba sobre la ocultación de mensajes.

— ¡Claro! —Susurró él, lamentando que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes —Esto debería funcionar. —Sin poder esperar, ella corrió a las cocinas para coger algo con que cortar, mientras el rubio extendía sobre la mesa el pergamino en blanco. Volvió en seguida con un cuchillo de punta.

—El libro indica que, salvo en casos muy concretos, no importa de qué lugar sea la sangre. De todas formas, también dice que "lo más habitual" es sacarla del antebrazo. —El asintió con la cabeza, también acababa de leerlo. Sin que le temblara el pulso lo más mínimo, realizó un corte en su blanca piel y dejó que el líquido cayera. Un dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo y, al ver cómo era absorbida, maldijo mentalmente las macabras manías de su familia con el tema de la sangre. No obstante, sus pensamientos cesaron cuando unos trazos inseguros comenzaron a dibujarse lentamente. El resultado final los dejó estupefactos: un sencillo dibujo de una cueva, con una mesa y dos simples muñecos dentro.

Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa, mientras Draco observaba el dibujo como si nada.

— ¿Qué significa? —Preguntó finalmente ella. Él negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Ni idea.

—Vaya… —Murmuró desilusionada, aunque volvió a la carga rápidamente — ¿Y no será un código? ¿Algo de lo que te hubiera hablado antes tu padre? —Volvió a negar —Quizá no lo recuerdes pero podría ser algo que te enseñara de niño o… —La mirada que le lanzó el Slytherin le hizo entender que, como siguiera por ahí, su paciencia terminaría pronto.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —cortó.

—Está bien… Puede que la respuesta esté de nuevo aquí —dijo, señalando las estanterías llenas de libros que había a su alrededor. Esta vez él asintió conforme.

La castaña estaba visiblemente concentrada en el tomo que tenía entre sus manos. Había mentido al decir que no tenía ni idea de qué significaba pero la clave era tan personal que supo de inmediato que Lucius había querido que solamente él la entendiera. Y cuando su padre hacía algo así, era por un motivo importante. Fingió estar interesado en la lectura que había elegido para no levantar sospechas, mientras decidía qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Afortunadamente, cerca de una media hora después ambos oyeron la puerta abrirse y un cansado saludo. Levantó la vista del libro rápidamente para posarla, con disimulo, en la entrada del cuarto. Sabía que Hermione lo había adivinado todo, de hecho, no le extrañaba en absoluto dado lo fácil que era leer a Harry. A pesar de ello, no se encontraba cómodo todavía mostrando nada de lo que sentía delante de la Gryffindor. Ni de nadie, para ser exactos. Bastante difícil le resultaba ya lidiar con su emocional "héroe" en la intimidad.

Recibió la cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa del moreno nada más aparecer. Solamente eso le hizo sentir reconfortado de nuevo. Con todo, la magia duró muy poco. Granger se levantó y comenzó a explicar atropelladamente lo que habían descubierto.

—Parece el dibujo de un niño ¿no? —Comentó Harry al verlo, con cara de estar tratando de procesar toda la información recibida lo más rápido posible. Y tanto que lo parecía, el rubio podía recordar exactamente que lo hizo él mismo cuando aún era muy pequeño. Ese dibujo había estado decorando el despacho de su padre incluso hasta algún año después de que él empezara Hogwarts.

—Sí… Pero no creo que lo sea. Estoy segura de que es una clave de algo. —murmuró ella, pensativa.

— ¿Tú no lo reconoces, Draco? —Había colocado una mano sobre su hombro.

—No, ya le he dicho a Granger que no lo había visto jamás. —Pero no se iban a dar por vencidos, por supuesto. A él le parecía verdaderamente ridículo que se empeñaran en buscar en libros, muchos de ellos de magia oscura, las claves de un dibujo infantil. Por mucho que estar representado con la sangre que había vertido sobre el pergamino le diera un aire tétrico, cuando menos. Pero se guardó mucho de decir nada y pudo reflexionar sus posibilidades mientras la chica repasaba y Harry se dedicaba a ducharse y colaborar. Por fin, sobre las seis de la tarde, cuando la casa ya estaba inundada por el olor de la cena que Kreacher preparaba, Hermione decidió dar la sesión por terminada e irse a casa, con Ron. Para entonces, él ya estaba casi seguro de haber tomado la decisión más apropiada.

—Granger, tú sabes mucho de muggles ¿verdad? —Había sido una forma pésima de introducir la conversación, teniendo en cuenta el pasado que tenían en común. Cuando vio la mirada recelosa de la chica, añadió rápidamente —lo decía porque he pensado que quizá en algún libro o cosa muggle podríamos encontrar la respuesta. —Ella consideró la propuesta, sorprendida de que uno de los sangre pura que más había despreciado a los muggles, al menos en el pasado, le estuviera sugiriendo esa posibilidad.

—Sí, puede que en internet encuentre algo… Pero no podría traer aquí mi portátil, lo tengo que usar desde casa de mis padres para que la magia no lo estropee —Hizo una pausa, para recordar su agenda, mientras él asentía como si supiera de qué estaba hablando. — ¿Te importa si mañana no vengo en todo el día? —Él fingió que esa no era su intención desde el principio, aunque tampoco se mostró afectado. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Vale, pues mañana lo miro y te digo si encuentro algo.

—Gracias —Ella le sonrió y salió de la biblioteca para despedirse de Harry e ir a su casa. Él se quedó inmóvil, de pie, con su espalda apoyada en la mesa y la mirada perdida. No tuvo conciencia de cuánto había permanecido así, pero la voz de su compañero le sacó de su trance a gritos desde el comedor. Bajó.

XxXxXxX

Durante la cena, el moreno comenzó a sospechar. Había tenido que hablar todo el tiempo por los dos y los largos dedos del pálido joven no paraban de jugar disimuladamente con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance: esquinas de cubiertos, su servilleta… El hecho de que, cuando terminaron, se levantara de la mesa como si tuviera un resorte y se disculpara demasiado formalmente para la situación, terminó de hacer sonar todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Siguió precipitadamente al rubio y lo interceptó en las escaleras.

—Draco, ¿a dónde vas?

—Arriba, no me encuentro bien —La sobre-formalidad de nuevo.

— ¿Qu… qué te pasa? —Tartamudeó confuso. No había quien le entendiera.

—Nada —Se giró tranquilamente, como si su comportamiento no fuera extraño en absoluto, y terminó de subir hasta el primer piso, al tiempo que su cabeza le gritaba lo estúpido que se había vuelto. "¿Acaso ya no sabes ni fingir sin levantar sospechas delante de un Gryffindor?". Al darle la espalda, no pudo percibir cómo los ojos del moreno se entrecerraban con decisión. Le siguió de nuevo, pero esperó a que pasara por delante de la entrada del salón para lanzarse contra él.

—Vale, ahora mismo te vienes conmigo al sofá y me cuentas qué coño te pasa. —Vio perfectamente como rodaba los ojos y no le importó en absoluto. Le guió hasta el sillón y con un leve empujón, le obligó a sentarse. Después, se colocó a su lado. — ¿Y bien? —Tras recolocarse en el asiento, hasta quedar perfectamente sentado, contestó con tranquilidad.

—No tengo nada que decir. Eres tú quien me ha obligado a venir aquí cuando yo sólo quería echarme un rato.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, Draco, por favor. No quiero discutir. Algo te pasa ¿Estás preocupado? ¿Es lo el pergamino de tu padre? —Se acercó más a él —puedes confiar en mí, espero que lo sepas. —Malfoy empezó a ver su plan derrumbándose poco a poco. El primer punto era ocultárselo a todos, especialmente a él. De hecho, hasta ese momento el plan consistía solamente en eso. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba permitiendo tan claramente que percibiera toda su preocupación? Quizá su sentido común intentaba decirle algo. Miró directamente a los grandes y preocupados ojos verdes… Se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido blando.

—Sé qué es el dibujo —Bajó la mirada, exasperado consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?

—Porque solamente yo podría adivinar a qué se refiere. Nadie más —su mirada era de total incomprensión — ¿no lo entiendes? Nadie. Yo se cómo era mi padre, si algo está escondido para que sólo yo lo encuentre, ¡cualquier otra persona que se acerque morirá! —"Vaaya, así que era eso", pensó para sí Harry. Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras se acercaba para abrazarle. Sin embargo, Draco no le correspondió. Estaba muy tenso. —Hablo muy en serio.

—Entonces, ¿es un lugar?

—Sí… Yo hice ese dibujo en realidad. Cuando era pequeño, en verano solíamos ir a otras casas que teníamos repartidas por el mundo. Había muchas, pero la favorita de mi padre estaba muy cerca de aquí, en Irlanda. Solíamos ir los dos solos a pasar alguna semana, era una especie de compensación por el poco tiempo que me dedicaba el resto del año, siempre con sus negocios. —Suspiró ante los recuerdos —El caso es que la casa estaba aislada, en un gran bosque. Una mañana que fuimos a pasear, encontramos una cueva preciosa. Parecía que allí había vivido alguna criatura antes, pero ya no había rastro de ella. A mí me encantó y le supliqué a mi padre que me la "comprara". Él quiso explicarme que esas cosas no se compran, pero yo seguía empeñado. Sólo tenía cuatro años. Me enfadé con mi padre y él me mandó a mi cuarto castigado. Allí es cuando hice ese dibujo. Pocos días después, volvimos. La cueva estaba absolutamente limpia y tenía una mesa y sillas en su interior. Yo le regalé el dibujo a mi padre como agradecimiento y él lo tuvo muchos años en su despacho.

—Vaya.

—Sí, estaba bastante consentido —Sonrió levemente — Y deduzco que cuando mi padre la acondicionó para mi, pondría todo tipo de protecciones en ella. Creo que es un lugar perfecto para esconder algo así.

— ¿Y dónde está esa cueva?

—Si te lo digo, no podré evitar que vengas conmigo.

—No dejaría que fueras solo aunque tuviera que atarte a la cama —El rubio observó divertido. Harry captó el sentido de su frase y levantó las cejas, bromeando.

—Slieve Bloom.

— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Hasta el momento sólo había pensado escaparme mañana. Pensaba trazar un buen plan esta noche…

—Bueno, pues mañana me tendré que poner inesperadamente enfermo y decidimos qué hacer. —El rubio asintió, poco convencido, con la cabeza. — ¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder irte sin mi? —Preguntó insinuante mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

Pudo percibir que el rubio necesitaba ese beso, porque su boca acudió rápidamente al encuentro. Colocó las manos en sus mejillas, quería que supiera que podía confiar en él. Sus brazos le rodeaban y le apretaban más contra su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de calor, cercanía… El cosquilleo que se extendía desde su vientre. Cuando se separaron, hundió la cabeza en su hombro para aspirar su olor, mientras notaba a Draco luchando con su camiseta. Finalmente, sintió sus manos contra su piel, acariciando su espalda, su torso, quitándole la prenda con cariño.

Volvió a besarle, mientras comenzaba a desatar la camisa gris que llevaba ese día y la deslizaba por sus brazos. Podía apreciar la decisión del Slytherin: al día siguiente se jugarían la vida y sabía que quería dejarle claro que sus sentimientos eran ciertos. Él también lo deseaba pero… Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos empujándole con suavidad para que quedara tumbado en el sofá, sin abandonar sus labios en el proceso. Él se había acomodado sobre su cuerpo, así que acarició con cuidado su torso pálido y perfecto ¡Era tan suave! Podría pasarse la vida acariciando su piel. Pero el rubio se enderezó sobre él y comenzó a soltar su cinturón para seguir con el botón de sus vaqueros. Él levantó su mano, muy temblorosa, y la llevó al rostro de su compañero. Draco comprendió que él también quería, aunque le inquietara.

—Tranquilo, Harry —Susurró en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento. ¡Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre! Se lanzó a sus labios y le hizo caer recostado sobre él de nuevo. Estaba devorando su boca, olvidando su indecisión, acariciando su espalda, su culo… El rubio se separó de nuevo y continuó hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Se puso de pie a su lado, bajó la cremallera sin pensarlo e introdujo su mano. Él soltó una exclamación a medio camino entre la excitación y la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el Slytherin dejó de acariciarle para deslizar suavemente los pantalones por sus piernas. La fina tela de sus boxers negros dejaba adivinar su estado de excitación. Draco lo observó con mirada depredadora y desabrochó sus propios pantalones, para deshacerse de ellos y lanzarlos de cualquier forma. Cuando mordió su labio inferior y se acercó de nuevo a él, su respiración se cortó. Acarició de nuevo todo su cuerpo, con dedicación y finalmente, liberó su erección. Harry se sintió expuesto, ante la maravillada mirada gris que recorría todo su cuerpo desde la altura. Cuando, al fin reaccionó, se desnudó por completo también.

Harry se enderezó lentamente y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Adelantó su mano para acariciarle, tomando su erección. Draco soltó un sonoro respingo. Acercó sus labios con decisión, internamente preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Qué haría?

Miró la cara del pálido y expectante chico, y comprobó que sus ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados. Cerró los suyos también, con más fuerza de la debida e, inseguro, lamió tentativamente. Su rubio gimió levemente y abrió los ojos para observarle. Era una sensación terriblemente excitante. Volvió a lamer, con mucha más decisión esta vez, alzando la vista para ver la expresión de placer de Draco. Totalmente seguro ya, le atrapó por sorpresa entre sus labios. Comenzó a devorarle lentamente, disfrutando de su sabor, de sus suspiros y jadeos. Trató de seguir el ritmo que la mano que acariciaba su pelo, con demasiada fuerza en ocasiones, le marcaba hasta que, de repente, pudo notar cómo palpitaba entre sus labios y susurraba su nombre. Levantó la mirada y al observar sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cara de placer estuvo apunto terminar él mismo. Draco alzó su barbilla delicadamente con la mano, y él se puso también en pie. Miró sus ojos grises con adoración, y percibió todo el deseo y el amor que había en ellos. No pudo evitar lanzarse a su boca de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo el otro aferraba su erección deliciosamente.

—Harry… nunca has… ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza, levemente asustado de nuevo.

—Tranquilo… —Le ayudó a tumbarse otra vez en el sofá y fue a por su varita, que se encontraba en sus pantalones. Volvió junto a él y abrió sus piernas delicadamente. No pudo evitar comenzar a besar sus muslos, haciéndole gemir.

—Draco —Suplicó. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a sentir, pero confiaba perdidamente y sentía que explotaría si no hacía algo ya. Tras besar su ombligo, él tomó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos no verbales sobre él. Después, se colocó entre sus piernas y deslizó sus manos debajo para obligarle a elevar levemente sus caderas. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir algo posándose en su entrada. Después notó un pinchazo y un fuerte dolor que le recorría. Los cerró con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró inmóvil y preocupado. Negó con la cabeza y se agarró a los brazos de Draco. ¿Cómo coño iba a estar bien, si sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro? — ¿Quieres que paremos? —De nuevo un cabeceo, dudaba muchísimo que las palabras fueran a salir de su boca con dignidad, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Sigue —Dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz, cuando se sintió preparado para ello.

Sabía que trataba de avanzar dañándole lo menos posible. Pero no lo estaba logrando demasiado, cada vez se sentía más tenso, estaba más rígido y dolía más.

—Tranquilo, Harry —le susurraba todo el tiempo —intenta relajarte.

Lo intentaba, pero le resultaba muy complicado. El dolor seguía ahí. De repente, advirtió que Draco se había quedado quieto. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándole entre preocupado y extasiado. Parecía que trataba de calmarse así mismo también. Le abrazó como pudo y besó sus labios lenta y dulcemente, concentrado en sentir con todo su cuerpo y olvidar el dolor. Cuando se sintió suficientemente calmado asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio empezó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de él. Las primeras veces continuaba siendo doloroso, pero esa molestia pronto comenzó a mezclarse con el placer. Se sentía completo, era una sensación cada vez agradable. Veía a Draco gemir y disfrutar pero, a pesar de ello, le pareció como si buscara algo en sus movimientos. Notó que pretendía cambiar su trayectoria, de forma que movió levemente sus caderas para colaborar en esa extraña búsqueda. Entonces, sintió cómo Draco rozaba una parte de su anatomía que le hizo gemir y vibrar de una forma desconocida para él. Todo su cuerpo estallaba con cada embestida. No quería cerrar los ojos, quería ver ese rostro, ese cuerpo mientras se deshacía de placer. No pudo. Los cerró con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

El ritmo del rubio era cada vez más fuerte, ninguno de los dos podría aguantar mucho más tiempo así, demasiadas sensaciones. Finalmente, se apretó con fuerza contra el cuerpo que estaba sobre él y con una especie de grito profundo, que no pudo evitar ni cerrando su boca sobre el hombro de Draco, estalló entre ambos cuerpos. Con expresión de alivio, el rubio dio dos fuertes y profundas envestidas más, que culminaron en un sonoro jadeo. Después se dejó caer sobre él.

Permanecieron inmóviles y en absoluto silencio durante un tiempo. Aunque el sillón en el que estaban era demasiado corto y estrecho para ambos, Harry no pudo evitar apretar al Slytherin entre sus brazos, posesivo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó él débilmente. El moreno no pudo sino reír.

—Puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que nunca he estado mejor —Volvieron a besarse con cariño.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que mañana me esperes aquí? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del pecho de Harry.

—Ninguna—Acarició su sedoso y húmedo cabello —no podrás impedir que te acompañe.

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, esto ha sido mi primer lemon, así que espero que os haya parecido al menos decente, jeje. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije, a partir de ahora no puedo asegurar fechas ni nada.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 12:**

Estaba tan relajado y tan guapo mientras dormía… Llevaba ya un rato velando su sueño, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si le dejaba allí, sabía que le seguiría en cuanto despertara. Realmente, había formas de solucionar eso: hechizarle, atarle, aturdirle, sedarle… Pero también sabía que no lo entendería, que se sentiría traicionado. Y no podía hacerle creer eso. Simplemente no podía. Era algo egoísta en el fondo, pues era consciente de que no soportaría la idea de que después de todo, especialmente de la noche anterior, le sacara de su vida. Pero tampoco quería ponerle en peligro de esa forma ni un instante. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Permanecer encerrado allí para siempre? ¿O huir, esconderse muy lejos con Potter y dejar atrás todo? Suspiró. Eso era imposible, quien fuera le terminaría encontrando. Como siempre.

El Gryffindor se movió en el sofá, girándose hacia él al tiempo que gruñía levemente. No pudo evitar sonreír. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando el dormido joven despertó, iluminando la habitación con una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Hola —le dijo mientras se desperezaba y se acercaba para darle un dulce beso de buenos días. Sus problemas comenzaban a disiparse de nuevo ante el toque de sus labios.

—Harry… —susurró, en un intento por parar al chico, que ya había empezado a acariciar su cuerpo y a recostarse mimoso, abrazándole. Su cabeza le decía "hablar, tenemos que hablar", pero su boca se negaba a hacer algo que alejara al moreno ni tan sólo un segundo. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

XxXxXxX

—Draco, voy a ir. Digas lo que digas —El moreno estaba en la ducha, mientras él secaba su pelo fuera y ensayaba distintas maneras de peinarlo. Había intentado convencerle de nuevo, pero el héroe era también un cabezón así que consideró que ese era el momento de desistir.

—Vale, está bien. Pero perderás un día de trabajo…

—Ya ves tú qué problema —susurró — ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? ¿Nos aparecemos allí, vamos a la cueva y que sea lo que Merlín quiera?

—Básicamente—Así dicho realmente parecía más un suicidio que un plan. Pero, ¿qué iban a preparar? No parecía que fuera a haber obstáculos, nada indicaba que no fuera un plan seguro. Solamente un presentimiento —No podemos hacer mucho más, solamente estar listos para las posibles trampas de mi padre. —"y esperar que realmente hubiera querido ayudarme", pensó.

— ¿Y no sería prudente decir a alguien a dónde vamos? —Le preguntó Harry mientras enjabonaba su pelo —Podríamos decírselo a Hermione por si pasa algo…

—No, ella será muy inteligente pero no deja de ser una Gryffindor. Amiga tuya, encima. La tendríamos allí con nosotros en menos de cinco minutos. —El otro joven rió sabiendo que era cierto, y se encogió de hombros, mostrando que el plan le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

No pudo evitar suspirar y mirar al suelo, intranquilo y preocupado, mientras Harry se aclaraba. Seguía pensando que era mucho más seguro que fuera él solo, ya que había sido el único "invitado". Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, a pesar del vapor. Su compañero, observándole de reojo, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de ello. Cerró el grifo de agua y, sin secarse siquiera, salió de la ducha y lo atrajo hacía sí para fundirse en un abrazo.

—Draco, no va a pasarme nada, ya verás. Si fueras solo podrían atacarte o detenerte y llevarte a Azkaban. Bueno, y los aurores te odian, así que te harían las dos cosas. — "Qué magnifica forma de animarme" pensó —Pero, si estoy contigo, seremos dos y no pasará nada. —Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él, sin ser consciente de que la tela del pijama que se acababa de poner, tras su ducha y antes de que llegara el moreno, se estaba empapando por completo.

Solamente fue consciente de una parte de la anatomía del chico que estaba entre sus brazos, que había despertado y se clavaba contra su muslo, provocando una sensación cálida en él mismo, que bajó rápidamente a su entrepierna, haciéndola reaccionar poco a poco.

— ¿Harry?... —dijo algo divertido en voz baja.

—Sí, lo siento… no es el mejor momento, pero es que… ¡estoy desnudo! —Rió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Harry. No parecía que esa actitud se correspondiera con lo que estaba notando. Bajó las manos por su espalda hasta agarrar sus nalgas. ¡Cómo le encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo! Lo apretó un poco más contra sí, haciendo que el moreno diera un respingo y, acto seguido, apoyara la cabeza lánguidamente en su hombro, para comenzar a chupar suavemente su cuello.

Su voz interior volvió a comunicarle que no debería estar haciendo en ese momento lo que estaba apunto de comenzar a hacer ya que tenían cosas más urgentes, pero relegó esos pensamientos a algún lugar recóndito y llevó su mano derecha al miembro de Harry. Empezó a acariciar, sintiendo cómo se endurecía aún más bajo su toque. Decidido, comenzó a devorar la boca del chico, mientras le empujaba suavemente hasta dejar que se apoyara en el borde de la bañera que utilizaban como ducha. Depositando pequeños besitos en todas las gotas que habían sobrevivido al abrazo, se fue arrodillando en el camino a su objetivo, animado por el ronroneo constante de Harry. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, recorrió con la nariz la fina línea de vello que se perdía más abajo, provocando un ataque de cosquillas. Sonrío para sí, y depositó un beso en su glande que hizo que se estremeciera por completo y cerrara los ojos. Se enderezó un segundo para mirarle.

—Draco, siguee. —Con una sonrisa, lo engulló por completo con la necesidad de hacerle gritar su nombre. Aumentó el ritmo a petición de Harry, quien parecía haberse olvidado incluso de dónde se encontraba. Sólo acertaba a gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba su cadera y notó cómo el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba totalmente para, sin previo aviso, derramarse en su boca. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, Harry agotado y él necesitado de más contacto. Su propia erección estaba dolorosamente hinchada. Se abrazaron cariñosamente, de forma que el rubio aprovechó para deslizar uno de sus dedos, suavemente, dentro del moreno, que se sorprendió, aunque gratamente.

— ¿Te importa si…? —le intentó preguntar, obteniendo un beso feroz como respuesta. Su erección fue atendida al momento mientras él seguía preparando a Harry, esta vez sin necesidad de utilizar la magia. No se sentía con fuerzas para ir en busca de su varita. Sentía que iba a explotar con las caricias de su Potter, pero quería volver a estar dentro de él, al menos una vez más antes de partir. Cuando consideró que ya estaba suficientemente preparado, el propio Gryffindor detuvo sus caricias y abrió sus piernas, aún recostado contra la bañera, en una clara invitación. Él, de rodillas, se empujó despacio pero constante, sin ver la cara de molestia que puso su pareja. Cuando estuvo por completo en su interior, la estrechez y calidez le hicieron pensar que no podría moverse sin dejarse ir, de forma que se detuvo, con los ojos cerrados. Harry acariciaba su espalda con cariño y trataba de agarrarse a sus nalgas. Pronto, reanudó sus movimientos, largos e intensos, mientras notaba despertar por completo, de nuevo, al miembro de Harry que gemía descontrolado desde que había vuelto a encontrar su punto. Sin embargo, no logró esperarle y unas pocas estocadas después, se apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y gimió su nombre mientras terminaba. Observó los ojos esmeralda que tenía frente a él y, tras unos besos cariñosos, decidieron que ambos necesitaban lavarse de nuevo.

XxXxXxX

Terminaron de ducharse y cada uno fue a vestirse a su habitación. El rubio se decidió por los vaqueros que un día habían sido de Harry y una de sus camisas. Su ropa ya había sufrido bastante en la anterior aventura. Se tomó un tiempo para peinarse otra vez y mirarse al espejo de forma que le sorprendió no encontrar ya al moreno en el comedor cuando bajó. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, que ya contenía un desayuno de aspecto muy apetecible preparado por el elfo. Esperó un poco más. Cuando ya se hubo levantado para averiguar qué estaba tramando, comenzó a oír el estruendo que armaba cuando bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Entre café y tostadas ultimaron algunas cosas, como qué pociones convendría llevar por si acaso o qué hacer si se veían obligados a separarse. También discutieron algo el tema de encontrar un mapa para el terreno y demás, pero finalmente el propio Harry lo desestimó diciendo que con que él se acordara de cómo llegar era más que suficiente. Después, sin pensarlo más, los jóvenes salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el conocido recodo donde aparecerse. Envuelto en el amargo olor que tenía siempre aquel horrible recodo, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada implorante al joven despeinado que tenía frente a él, pero no surtió efecto alguno. Harry le agarró la mano con firmeza para darle seguridad, malinterpretando su gesto. Sin decir más, les desapareció.

Se encontraban junto a la orilla de un río cristalino aunque poco caudaloso. Bajaba rápidamente entre las rocas de forma hipnótica. Ambos jóvenes lo observaron fijamente unos instante, hasta que retiró su vista para mirar a su alrededor. Todo le resultaba vagamente familiar, casi como el pueblo de Malmesbury: los esbeltos árboles, el rumor del riachuelo y el aire puro que corría entre los troncos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizá incluso confiar ciegamente en que recordaría todo con detalle no había sido una idea tan buena.

—Vamos —dijo, a pesar de todo. Harry salió entonces de su ensimismamiento y agitó su cabeza antes de contemplar el resto de cosas que le rodeaban.

— ¿Sabes dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó.

—Realmente no. Pero la cueva estaba al este de la casa, eso seguro. Y a la casa sí sé llegar desde el camino, así que es lo que tenemos que encontrar.

—Umm, Draco, ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí y no a la casa? —El rubio meditó antes de contestar.

—No podíamos ir dentro y hace unos trece años que no venía por aquí. Recordaba este lugar, porque me parecía sacado de los cuentos que los elfos me contaban… —Se encogió de hombros —No puedes pedirme mucho más. —El moreno le sonrió y agarró su mano. Les dirigió a ambos hacia la dirección contraria al río. Sorprendentemente, tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a la senda principal. Allí no podían continuar con sus varitas en alto, de modo que las escondieron, Harry bajo su abrigo y Draco bajo su capa. Cuando se encontraron con varios muggles que miraban extrañados su indumentaria empezó a pensar que no hubiera sido una mala idea pedirle a Potter alguno de sus abrigos.

Conforme más avanzaban, más seguro estaba de que llevaban la dirección correcta. Los árboles, el pedregoso camino, el bajo muro de piedra cubierto de musgo... Todo estaba donde debía. Sin embargo, a cada momento sentía su propio cuerpo más rígido y alerta. No necesitó mucho para comprobar que a su compañero le sucedía lo mismo, por mucho que quisiera disimular. No habían dicho ni palabra en todo el trayecto, a pesar de que se esforzaban por mantener sus cuerpos en contacto todo el tiempo. En un recodo del camino vio un pequeño tocón que provocó un recuerdo muy nítido en su memoria. Salieron de la vía para internarse en el bosque de nuevo. El silencio se iba haciendo más denso, y la humedad también estaba muy presente. Se encogió dentro de la capa. Con todo, pronto divisaron un claro a lo lejos. No fue hasta que se acercaron que sus ojos les mostraron lo que el rubio ya sabía de antemano: allí estaba la casa. Era un enorme y majestuoso palacete de piedra gris, con multitud de almenas y chimeneas. Sin embargo, no estaba como él lo recordaba. El paso del tiempo le había dado un aspecto lúgubre, de edificio abandonado. Harry la miraba asombrado de todos modos.

— ¿Los muggles pueden verla? —No pudo evitar reír.

—Claro que no —Miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Cerró un segundo los ojos concentrado — ¿No puedes sentir la magia antigua rodeándolo? —El moreno le imitó y tuvo que asentir con la cabeza tras varios segundos. Para él era una sensación agradable volver a sentir la antigua magia de su familia pero supuso que para el otro no sería así. Muy probablemente, la magia lo querría lejos de la mansión, así que continuó caminando hasta que se sentía mucho menos. Volvió a mirar bien y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, sacó su varita y la colocó sobre su mano izquierda. Acercó su boca y susurró "este". Rápidamente, señaló una dirección y se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a la casa que le había pertenecido. —La entrada de la cueva está a menos de media hora.

XxXxXxX

Continuaron el trayecto entre los árboles, hacia las montañas. Pronto llegaron a una pared rocosa, y Harry notó como su acompañante ralentizaba su paso y se dedicaba a caminar junto a ella, observando todo minuciosamente. A pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, podía percibir perfectamente que estaba muy preocupado, quizá temiera no ser capaz de encontrar el lugar concreto. No obstante, oyó como soltaba una pequeña exclamación de alivio al distinguir una peculiar grieta en el muro. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de vegetación. Draco intentó apartarla con sus manos pero no lo lograba. Sin pensarlo, intentó ayudarle con el mismo escaso éxito.

—Así es como mi padre disimuló la entrada. —Le dijo. —Probemos con magia.

Esta vez no hubo ningún impedimento y con hechizos sencillos quedaron ante la entrada de la cavidad. El Slytherin no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué pasa, Draco?

—Ha sido demasiado fácil… ¿Se toma tantas molestias en que nadie sepa dónde ha escondido el pensadero y después lo oculta así?

—Igual pensó que sólo tú vendrías aquí y que ya no hacía falta más.

—No lo creo… —Negó con la cabeza.

—Pues yo pienso que ya vale de complicaciones. Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de los culpables y la clave puede estar ahí dentro. No sé a qué estamos esperando. — No podía entender por qué le estaba costando tanto entrar, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Decidido, Harry se acercó y entró en la cueva.

—Potter, ¡no! ¡No puedes ir primero! —Le gritó Malfoy al verle. Sin embargo, no le oyó. Estaba examinando la cueva minuciosamente. Era un espacio bastante amplio, aunque de poca altura. La luz era realmente escasa, porque al encontrarse en la falda de una montaña no recibía directamente los rayos del sol. De todos modos, el día ya era poco luminoso en el exterior. Había una mesa en el centro con dos candiles preparados. Estaban llenos de polvo, pero no parecía que llevasen allí más de diez años. Era obvio que alguien había pasado por ahí después. No obstante, no veía que hubiera ningún pensadero, ni nada que se le pareciese. Cuando iba a adentrarse más en la cavidad, sus ojos percibieron movimiento detrás de él. Se volvió y no encontró a nadie. El rubio había desparecido, ni siquiera se encontraba a la entrada. Preocupado, iba a salir en su busca cuando oyó que alguien había roto una rama muy cerca. Sonaba como más de una persona. Agarró con más fuerza su varita y se apoyó en la pared lateral desde la que podía ver perfectamente la entrada, intentando ocultarse. Pronto le llegó el rumor de unos pasos. Su respiración se aceleró y volvió a temer lo peor. "¿Era una trampa? ¿Habrán encontrado a Draco?" pensó. Tres figuras entraron en su campo de visión. Llevaban máscaras que cubrían sus rostros y vestían túnicas negras, pero de calidad. Andaban despreocupadamente hacia la entrada, y Harry sintió que sus piernas no le sostendrían. ¡Mortífagos! Siempre mortífagos. No podía saber quiénes eran, pero no conocía a ninguno que hubiera podido escapar de la justicia del Ministerio.

Tenía que pensar una forma inteligente de actuar: eran tres contra uno y la prioridad era claramente encontrar a su compañero. Se apretó contra el muro, como si quisiera fundirse con él y esperó, silencioso, mientras observaba cómo se dividían entre ellos. Parecía que dos se iban a quedar en la entrada y solamente uno entraría por el momento. Perfecto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que aguardaba a que la figura encapuchada quedara perfectamente en su campo de acción. En cuánto lo hizo, alargó su varita en esa dirección y sin decir palabra, un rayo rojo impactó en el hombre. En menos de dos segundos, su varita estaba en su mano.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Esa varita… esa empuñadura de plata con forma de cabeza de serpiente…No podía ser. El hombre se había levantado y se dirigía despacio hacia él. Era como si no pudiera caminar más deprisa. Aterrado, Harry lanzó un fuerte _desmaius_ sobre él, y por si acaso, un _incarcerus_. Tembloroso e indeciso, se acercó a la figura enmascarada. Armándose de valor, retiró la máscara con un rápido movimiento de varita y gritó de sorpresa y horror al descubrir quien se escondía bajo ella. Los rasgos tan parecidos a los que tanto quería le resultaron inquietantes en el rostro de alguien que no debería estar allí. Retrocedió unos pasos. Era Lucius Malfoy.

No fue consciente, hasta que los vio acercarse, de que su grito había alertado a los dos mortífagos que esperaban fuera. Todos iban vestidos de manera idéntica. Se acercaban a él con ese angustioso modo de caminar, pausado. Miró a su alrededor. No tenía escapatoria. ¿Dónde se habría metido Draco? ¿Lo habrían capturado los hombres de su padre? Uno de ellos lanzó un rayo verde contra él. Se arrojó a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado. La maldición golpeó las paredes de la oquedad y un sonido de algo resquebrajándose se sumó al grito de Harry al caer. Rodó por el suelo esquivando más rayos. Lanzó otro _expelliarmus_, pero no dio en ningún blanco. Dos rayos fueron veloces hacia él y los detuvo con un fuerte _protego._Desesperado, miró a su alrededor y tuvo una idea. Se levantó rápidamente y, protegiéndose de nuevo, corrió hasta el fondo de la cavidad. Dejó que la mesa quedara entre ellos y, sin parar de lanzar hechizos no verbales, esperó a que estuvieran cerca. Entonces, la hizo explotar con un _confringo_. Los dos mortífagos salieron por los aires. Uno de ellos quedó conmocionado un momento. Él otro se levantó rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor, desapareció. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho si él notaba perfectamente las barreras que lo impedían?

De todos modos, se acercó rápidamente al hombre caído para inmovilizarlo también. Frunció el ceño extrañado al ver su figura de cerca. Le resultaba muy familiar. Comenzó a revisarlo rápidamente en busca de su varita y sintió que verdaderamente su corazón se detenía al verla. Le costaba respirar, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y darse unos segundos. Tardó más de lo prudente, en una situación de peligro semejante, en decidirse a quitar la máscara de su rostro. Significara lo que significase que aquel hombre tuviera la varita de su Draco, no podía ser bueno. Respiró hondo y con un movimiento rápido y brusco agarró la máscara y tiró de ella. Sintió cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando vio por sí mismo los afilados rasgos, los delgados labios, la perfecta nariz, la pálida piel… ¡Mierda! No podía ser.

Quiso salir corriendo de allí. No pensó en otra cosa. Pero cuando llegó a la salida encontró que algo se lo impedía. El lugar estaba sellado. Intentó salir, físicamente y con magia. La atmósfera cerrada y húmeda le estaba asfixiando. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico. A penas le había observado durante unos segundos antes, le parecía demasiado doloroso. No obstante, debía concluir que había algo raro en él. Le miraba y veía a… Malfoy, no a Draco. No podía explicarlo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Una trampa para él? Repentinamente desesperado, se levantó y lanzó una _bombarda_contra la pared invisible que le impedía salir. No sucedió nada más allá del estruendo que provocó. Sin embargo, las consecuencias llegaron rápido. Uno tras otro, cerca de diez mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer de la nada al otro lado de la entrada. Caminaban hacía allí y Harry entró en pánico. Retrocedió de espaldas, sin siquiera volverse, hasta el fondo de la pared. Tropezó en el camino con los restos de la mesa, y cayó de espaldas. Ni siquiera se levantó, continuó arrastrándose sin poder quitar la mirada de la masa uniformada que se le acercaba imparablemente.

**Notas****finales:**

Holaa!

Sé que he tardado mucho esta vez, pero la verdad es que lo he subido en cuanto he podido. Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo tardará un poco también porque, desde ya, sé que no voy a tener tiempo material para revisarlo (y necesita una profunda, profunda revisión xD) hasta el día 1.

Bueno, insisto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo porque ya estamos cerca del final. Muchas gracias a tods los que leéis y, especialmente, a quienes comentáis.

Un beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**N/A:**Este capítulo es una especie de inciso. Es más corto y sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior. Aviso que no explica gran cosa de lo que pasaba en el anterior, pero sí de la trama en general.

**Capítulo 13: **

Salió de la ducha y, sin haber abandonado aún el baño, notó cómo el olor a café inundaba toda la casa. Sabía que Hermione no entraba a trabajar hasta la tarde ese día, pero prefirió no preguntarse a qué dedicaría la mañana. Mejor no saberlo.

El desayuno transcurrió entre sonrisas, delicioso bacon y silencios sospechosos. Ella había abandonado la casa antes incluso de que él hubiera saciado su hambre matinal. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y resignado, continuó comiendo solo. ¿Por qué siempre prefería ponerse de parte de cualquiera que no fuera él? Cuando terminó su desayuno y comenzó a recoger los platos a golpe de varita desde la mesa, unos toques en la ventana llamaron su atención. Era una lechuza elegante, gris y blanca, que esperaba paciente a que le dejara entrar.

— ¡Hontz! —Exclamó alegre. Pronto recordó que debía ver con suspicacia el hecho de que la lechuza de su "mejor amigo" se encontrara tan temprano en su casa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que Malfoy no era más que un asqueroso mortífago y quería suplicar su perdón? No parecía muy probable que fuera eso, más bien la carta iría para su mujer. De todos modos, abrió la ventana y acogió al ave cariñoso, acariciándola como siempre hacía. Se sorprendió cuando ella le tendió su patita para que cogiera el mensaje.

— ¿Para mí? —Preguntó estúpidamente. Hontz lo miró con sus amarillos y redondos ojos e insistió en que cogiera el trozo de pergamino. Intrigado, lo desdobló rápidamente y frunció el entrecejo. Solamente había dos palabras escritas con letra apresurada: "_Slieve__Bloom_". Aquello no le decía absolutamente nada. Es más, pronto empezó a notar cómo el enfado crecía dentro de él. No habría participado en su estúpida pantomima de investigar como amiguitos, pero no le había denunciado. Era un auror y estaba colaborando en ocultar a un peligroso psicópata sólo porque su amigo se lo había pedido. Un "muchas gracias" hubiera sido mejor que esas tonterías. Estrujó la carta hasta convertirla en una bola y la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Llegó hasta la chimenea de dos zancadas y se dirigió al Ministerio, demasiado inestable como para aparecerse.

El pasillo de la tercera planta era un continuo ir y venir de magos y brujas que se dirigían apresuradamente hacia sus puestos de trabajo impidiéndole caminar más deprisa. Mientras saludaba con la cabeza a un par de conocidos, los grupos de personas parados que frenaban su paso comenzaron a enfurecerle aún más, como cada semana que le tocaba turno de mañana. Las malditas horas puntas y sus multitudes: casi la plantilla al completo dirigiéndose hacía los mismos sitios a las mismas horas. Pronto, una figura que parecía llevar prisa llamó su atención. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder distinguir sus rasgos, sonrió. ¡Era el compañero que les ayudó en Malfoy Manor! Automáticamente borró su sonrisa. Ojalá aquel día no hubiera ido a trabajar. Había tenido que mentir a todos ¡Fingir que el mortífago prófugo más buscado no estaba escondido con su mejor amigo! Se acercó hacia el hombre, para saludarle. Tenía una especie de cargo de conciencia, por mentir a un compañero que, además, se había acercado a colaborar simplemente por estar en la zona. ¡Qué pocos veteranos de guerra como él quedaban en activo!

— ¿Qué tal vas? —preguntó, con una palmada amistosa en la espalda al auror, que ya había llegado a su altura. Al verle, su rostro se desencajó por un instante, pero se recompuso en una gran falsa sonrisa. Ni siquiera dejó de caminar.

—Sí, sí. Todo bien, pero tengo algo de prisa así que…—Alejándose lo más rápido posible, se fue dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

—Pues vaya —Se dijo, enfadado de nuevo, antes de continuar hasta su despacho ¿A dónde iría tan rápido que no podía pararse ni un instante para ser educado? Desde luego una misión no era, no iba preparado para ello—Maldito… —No sabía su nombre siquiera. Qué más daba.

Entonces recordó: Hermione le había pedido que se enterara de quién era. No lo había hecho, en parte por olvido, en parte porque no le había parecido bien ponerse a investigar al pobre hombre, solamente porque se hubiera saltado el protocolo de avisar al llegar primero.

Se sentó en su mesa del despacho, que compartía con todo su equipo, y empezó con el trabajo. Por el momento, sus obligaciones se reducían al aburrido papeleo que conllevaba ser el responsable de la unidad. Era la parte que más odiaba. Buscando una excusa para poder pasearse un rato, antes de centrarse, decidió que quizá no era una buena idea ignorar a su novia tal y como estaban las cosas. Podía echar un ojo al registro de personal, darle a la chica el nombre del antipático compañero y volver más tarde a seguir con lo suyo.

Contento con el plan, salió disimuladamente hacia el archivo. Cruzó de nuevo el pasillo, ya un poco más tranquilo, y entró en el enorme salón. En cuanto la puerta se cerró suavemente a sus espaldas, el penetrante silencio del lugar le envolvió, alertando sus sentidos. Tampoco le gustaban esa clase de lugares donde solamente podía oír su propia respiración o sus pasos. Él era un hombre acostumbrado al ruido, siempre y cuando la gente supiera comportarse, claro. Con paso rápido y seguro para salir de ese sitio lo antes posible, se dirigió al extremo derecho del lugar sorteando estanterías. Encontró la puerta que buscaba levemente camuflada en la pared y, tras ser reconocido por el pomo de nuevo, accedió a la estancia. Era mucho menor, más sucia y oscura. El silencio era el mismo, pero el olor se tornaba húmedo y opresivo. "Si llego a saber cómo es este sitio, me doy un paseo por la biblioteca esa antes".

Al entrar, vio la mesa del encargado del lugar. En realidad, hacían falta permisos especiales, bastante difíciles de conseguir, para tener acceso a la información del Ministerio sobre sus empleados, por motivos de seguridad. Sin embargo, no sabía como estaba el tema en el resto del Ministerio, ya que cada sección tenía su propio registro, pero el puesto de encargado del registro de aurores llevaba vacante años; así de bien estaba la seguridad de los empleados. No obstante, viendo el entorno en que esa persona tendría que trabajar, tampoco le extrañaba demasiado. De todos modos, en ese momento eso le favorecía. Podría mirar en un minuto lo que necesitaba e irse sin que nadie supiera de su estancia.

Con una sonrisa infantil en los labios, producto de imaginarse lo contenta que se pondría Hermione cuando viera que tenía la información que le había pedido, se puso a buscar entre las estanterías que rodeaban todas las paredes del lugar.

Varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda después, encontró un formulario vacío sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la entrada. No quería dejar constancia de su paso por allí, pero al ver que el pergamino no se podía mover de la mesa comprendió que quizá esa era la forma de conseguir los documentos apropiados. Una pluma sin tinta junto al pergamino terminó de convencerle. No sabía el nombre del hombre, ya que precisamente eso era lo que buscaba, así que escribió en el espacio preparado para la descripción física los años que estimaba que tenía y toda la información que pudo aproximar. La pluma lo escribió todo. Cuando terminó y la devolvió a su sitio, las letras se desvanecieron al tiempo que aparecían varias carpetas repletas de documentos sobre la mesa. Al abrir la primera, descubrió que contenía casi todos los datos sociodemográficos de un hombre llamado William Harris. Pasadas varias páginas, encontró una antigua foto de un joven sonriente. Bajo ella, en una foto que parecía mucho más reciente, un hombre de la edad de su padre le miraba con gravedad. No era quien buscaba, pero la descripción que había hecho podría servir también para ese hombre.

Cuatro carpetas revisadas después encontró a "su hombre": Matthias Schmidt. No le resultaba desconocido, ya había oído ese nombre antes. Había varios datos: 65 años; soltero; hijo de Arabella y Thomas Schmidt, ambos fallecidos; historial intachable; héroe de la Primera Guerra. Se encogió de hombros. Parecía un hombre normal, que solamente tenía prisa esa mañana.

Salió de allí y fue directo a su mesa de nuevo. No había tardado mucho tiempo, una media hora quizá. A pesar de ello, todo el mundo se encontraba ya en su puesto y el trasiego mañanero había desaparecido por completo. Comenzó otra vez con el papeleo, tedioso, automático. No requería de toda su atención y eso hacía que Schmidt no parara de pasearse por su subconsciente. Sentía como si todo el tiempo estuviera a punto de recordar qué contacto habían tenido en el pasado. Una hora después, harto y frustrado, decidió bajar a por un café.

Apenas había fila en la cafetería del comedor, así que no se molestó en salir del edificio. Pidió un café con leche y metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando alguna moneda. Pero encontró un papel arrugado. Lo sacó con curiosidad. Era el pergamino de Harry. Lo abrió inconscientemente y leyó de nuevo. "Slieve Bloom". Con su letra. Esa letra que había visto por última vez cuando buscaban… Abrió mucho los ojos, mientras un nudo repentino le cortó la respiración. Schmidt e Ineson. Salió corriendo, literalmente, hacia el ascensor. De eso le sonaba.

—Una mierda, historial impecable —Susurró, mientras entraba en el aparato con su cabeza funcionando a toda máquina. Eran los nombres que Harry le había mostrado cuando estaban investigando sobre el caso Malfoy. Ellos habían escrito esos informes falsos sobre él. Él tenía relación directa con el caso. Él estaba en la mansión antes que ellos. Él intentó eliminar a Malfoy ¡Él tenía mucha prisa justo después de que Harry le mandara un críptico mensaje! Estaba claro que ese tío tenía algo muy turbio que ver con todo lo que su amigo trataba de investigar. El ascensor se abrió en la tercera planta y Ron echó a correr de nuevo. El pánico se había apoderado de él al comprender que su amigo le había estado pidiendo ayuda todo el tiempo y él no había hecho sino darle la espalda. Ahora haría lo que fuese. Rápidamente, llamó a todos sus hombres.

¿Qué pasa, jefe? —Preguntó el joven McBright.

—Tenemos un problema —Paró un momento para reflexionar sobre la cantidad de información que debía revelarles. No tenía ninguna prueba de la acusación que iba a hacer —Harry Potter está en peligro. Es muy posible que al menos uno de sus atacantes sea un auror. Matthias Schmidt.

— ¿Muy posible? ¿Nos han asignado ese caso a nosotros, con tan poca información y no a Control de Activos?—preguntó Gordon, un hombre algo escéptico, mayor que los demás, incluso que él.

—Nadie nos ha asignado nada porque nadie sabe nada. Lo sé porque —la verdad era demasiado larga de contar, incluso inverosímil —el propio Harry me advirtió. Necesitamos descubrir su paradero ya e investigar a Schmidt. No hay tiempo para pedir permisos. ¿Quién de vosotros no está dispuesto a saltarse las reglas? —Miró al grupo inquisitivamente. Patil, Goldstein y McBright lucían nerviosos, necesitados de comenzar rápidamente a hacer algo útil. Hayashi y Dodge, una joven de ascendencia japonesa y un chico galés que había estudiado en Durmstrang, habían sido los últimos en entrar a formar parte del grupo por lo que no solían formar parte activa de las misiones sobre el terreno que entrañaran más peligro. Quizá por ello, asentían entusiasmados con la cabeza. Gordon, mirando previamente a los demás, cabeceó secamente.

—Está bien. Hayashi, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre el tipo este. Todo lo que encuentres: amistades, familia, residencia, etc. Empieza por el registro. Si encuentras algo que le pueda unir a Harry o a los mortífagos avísame inmediatamente. ¡Ah! Y haz exactamente lo mismo con un tipo que se apellida Ineson —Asintió, luciendo levemente desilusionada, y salió corriendo de allí. —Los demás… ¿Qué podéis decirme de esto? —Sacó el mensaje que su amigo le había enviado tan solo unas horas antes. Lo extendió sobre una de las mesas.

— ¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó McBright.

—Me lo envió el propio Harry esta mañana.

—Yo se dónde está —Dijo Dodge. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él, esperanzado.

¿Es un lugar?

—Sí, es una especie de bosque en Irlanda, en el condado de Offaly. De pequeño a veces iba con mis padres y…

—Llévanos. Ahora —Le interrumpió Ron. Todos, con sus varitas, corrieron a la zona de la planta en la que podía desaparecerse rumbo a sus misiones.

XxXxXxX

Llegaron a un bosque muy verde y frondoso, donde era complicado distinguir en qué lugar se encontraban. Hasta que estuvieron allí, mirando alrededor, Ron no comprendió que encontrarle sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No había estado allí nunca y parecía un lugar amplio. ¡Merlín, si ni siquiera sabía para que había ido allí su amigo! Sus agentes le miraban, expectantes.

—Debemos encontrarle lo antes posible. ¿Alguna idea? —Todos se revolvieron, pensativos, mirándose unos a otros.

—Podríamos separarnos, para cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo —Sugirió Gordon.

—No es buena idea, si le encontramos en verdadero peligro necesitaremos estar todos.

—Y…—comenzó tímidamente Dodge — ¿no podría sentir su magia? Puede que si está activo y en peligro, pueda llegar a notarlo usted que es su amigo. —Ron quedó pensativo.

—Yo lo logré una vez —Dijo Padma. —Durante la guerra, encontré a mi hermana de esa forma. No se si funcionará entre personas que no son familia pero…

— ¿Qué debería hacer para sentirle?

—Concéntrate en él —indicó Patil —intenta aislarte lo máximo posible y dinos si sientes algo, si puedes decir de dónde viene esa fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse y pensar solamente en Harry. No funcionaba. Era imposible quitarse la sensación de que no paraban de perder el tiempo, de que llegarían tarde por estar haciendo el tonto en medio de un bosque.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, jefe. Esta es la forma más rápida.

Comenzó a respirar más pausadamente y fue centrando su mente en su amigo. Al principio no pudo evitar que el resentimiento que tenía hacia él tiñera algo de sus pensamientos. Pero pronto la preocupación ganó terreno. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos…Incluso creyó haberlo perdido por unos instantes durante la guerra. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, a pesar de lo que Voldemort pudiera decir, algo en su interior se había resistido a creer que su amigo hubiera muerto. Una parte de él, que siempre estaba ahí, podía sentir su presencia, su fuerza. De hecho, también en ese instante lo notaba, en alguna parte de sí mismo. No era algo claro, ni delimitado. Era una especie de… sentimiento difuso. Pero estaba ahí, y aumentaba su intensidad cuando se concentraba en su amigo.

—Noto algo, sé que está vivo. Pero sigo sin saber dónde.

—Concéntrate más, solamente en esa sensación.

Trató de hacerlo, trató de pensar que eso era la fuerza de su magia y, súbitamente, percibió una especie de dirección. Algo similar a un pequeño canal invisible que provenía de un lugar concreto.

—Cuando lo percibas con claridad, rodéalo con la varita y murmura "_Inveni__te__"__._

La voz de la chica se oía lejana, pero captó el mensaje y rodeó delicadamente la corriente con su varita.

—_Inveni__te_—murmuró, muy bajito. Al instante, la corriente que hasta segundos antes sólo era una sensación, se hizo visible a sus ojos. Era un claro haz de luz morada que se perdía entre los árboles. — ¿Vosotros también lo veis? —Negaron con la cabeza.

—Solamente lo puede ver la persona que lo conjura, porque es quien percibe la magia del otro. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguidme —y tras echar sobre sí mismos hechizos desilusionadores, corrieron a través del bosque hasta llegar a un camino. Lo atravesaron, pasando cerca de una maltratada casa de campo hasta llegar a una zona más cercana a los montes.

—El hilo es mucho más fuerte ahora —Susurró el pelirrojo a su equipo.

—Eso significa que estamos muy cerca. —Repentinamente, un movimiento delante de ellos les alertó. Permanecieron en absoluto silencio mientras una figura se escurría directa a la roca. La siguieron a una distancia prudencial, hasta que entró por un recoveco escondido tras la maleza. Temerosos de ser descubiertos y que las consecuencias fueran peores, se colocaron estratégicamente entre los árboles y esperaron a que saliera para capturarlo. Sus hombres no podían escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía en el interior, pero él percibía un leve murmullo a través del hilo, nada que tuviera verdadero significado más allá de una agotada pero acelerada respiración.

Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿esperar a que saliera para detenerlo y pillar desprevenidos a los culpables, arriesgando la vida de su amigo? ¿O entrar con todas sus fuerzas y rezar porque fueran pocos, arriesgando también la vida de su amigo? Decidió concentrarse más en los sonidos provenientes del hilo en espera de una señal clara que le empujara a tomar la decisión.

**Notas ****finales:** Bueno, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré como muy tarde en una semana, porque como no tengo que ir a clase esta semana tengo más tiempo. Además, todo el capítulo anterior necesita una explicación así que intentaré ser lo más rápida posible.

Un beso!


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 14:**

—Potter, ¡no! ¡No puedes ir primero! —Le gritó. Pero todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

En el preciso momento en que vio cómo Harry iba directo hacia la entrada de la cueva, supo que no iba a lograr detenerle a tiempo. A pesar de ello, se lanzó, literalmente, tras él tratando de agarrar su cuerpo y mantenerlo seguro. Su mano llegó a tocar la espalda del chico cuando uno de sus pies ya se encontraba en la cueva. Sin acabar de volver su rostro para mirarle, Harry terminó de introducir su pie izquierdo también y cayó fulminado.

Viendo cómo se cumplían sus peores temores, corrió a sostener a su pareja. Logró sujetarle segundos antes de que su cabeza diera violentamente contra la fría piedra. Una sensación horrible se apoderó de él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron sin permiso mientras acomodaba el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo. No se atrevía a comprobar su pulso. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de haberle perdido, buscó su latido. Ahí estaba. De hecho, con sus largos y blancos dedos sobre la suave piel del cuello del moreno, pudo percibir cómo su pulso era inusitadamente rápido. Terriblemente aliviado, aunque sin perder la preocupación, abrazó con fuerza al inconsciente mago.

Intentó despertarlo de todas las formas que pudo: llamándole, con un _ennervate_, zarandeándole… Pero no lo logró. Acarició su cara y comprobó que no estaba frío, pero con la mano en su frente vio que tampoco tenía fiebre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero relajados, de forma que abrió uno de ellos para comprobar que todo se encontraba como debía. Examinó sus labios minuciosamente, pero parecía que tenían el color correcto. No pudo evitar posar un suave beso antes de dejarlos. Ya sólo se le ocurría buscar erupciones, quemaduras o incluso moratones en su piel. Pero por mucho que miró en sus brazos, abdomen y espalda, no había nada. No adivinaba qué podría haber hecho su padre para dejar en ese estado a quien entrara, así que tampoco sabía cómo despertarle.

Volvió a colocar el cuerpo en el suelo por completo y se incorporó para observar lo que le rodeaba. Era un lugar amplio, aunque mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Según su recuerdo, el techo de la cavidad era mucho más alto, y las distancias mayores. Tampoco recordaba que fuera tan oscura, quizá en aquel entonces su padre se había preocupado de iluminarla para él. Sobre la mesa vio dos candiles preparados, que encendió con un movimiento de varita. El lugar no estaba realmente limpio, pero sí bien preparado. Supo que no se habían equivocado. Echó una breve mirada sobre Harry antes de comenzar a buscar, pero notó algo extraño en él. Su expresión había cambiado. Su ceño se había fruncido y apretaba los labios en un gesto de profunda incomodidad. Parecía estar calculando algo.

Estupefacto, volvió a acercarse a él y cogió una de sus manos. Estaba muy caliente, incluso ligeramente sudada. Cuando iba a repetir su examen de nuevo, intentando encontrar alguna clase de síntoma que pudiera darle una pista, una especie de convulsión agitó el cuerpo del moreno. "Otra vez no" pensó, sintiendo como el terror volvía a él. Volvió a suceder. Él intentó despertarlo de nuevo. Le incorporó. Agitó su cuerpo. Le gritó. Pero nada daba resultado. Seguía inconsciente y las convulsiones se daban cada vez con más frecuencia. Conjuró un _aguamenti_sobre su rostro. No despertó y se arrepintió al instante de semejante idea estúpida. Ahora encima estaba mojado. Trató de secarle con la varita, mientras su cuerpo seguía agitándose sin control. Se sentó en el suelo frente a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Harry no reaccionó de ninguna manera, seguía con el cuerpo relajado, tensándose cada pocos minutos en espasmos extraños. Incluso había comenzado a jadear levemente.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lo apretaba como si de esa manera pudiera sostenerle lo suficientemente firme para evitar su sufrimiento, haciendo que ambos se balancearan levemente. Había olvidado incluso dónde se encontraban, cuando un leve pero continuo pinchazo en el cuello le hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente. Los espasmos del moreno parecían haber remitido. La molestia continuaba ahí, pero no quiso levantar la vista. En su lugar, sin realizar ningún movimiento con su cabeza, escudriñó el suelo: una sombra le indicaba que no estaba solo.

Maldiciendo mentalmente su falta de sangre fría, trató de hallar alguna ventaja de su posición. ¡Él otro no sabía que le había descubierto! Podía creer que seguía absorto en la pena y…

—Vamos pequeño Draco, sé que ya has visto mi sombra en el suelo. No tienes escapatoria posible. —Le dijo una voz demasiado aguda, pero que resonó con fuerza en la estancia. Se volvió lentamente, esperando encontrar algún rostro conocido. No fue así.

¿Quién eres? —Su voz no tembló ni un ápice.

—Oh, ¿No lo sabes? Típico de los Malfoy… Jamás recordarían la vulgar cara del hijo de un muggle. —"Por Merlín, ¿quién coño es este loco?" pensó. Se trataba de un hombre que no pasaría de la treintena pero que, sin embargo, ya tenía pronunciadas entradas. Bajito, muy delgado… No parecía demasiado inteligente tampoco y aparentaba una edad mucho más avanzada de la que realmente tenía.

— ¿Me has seguido? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

— ¿Vosotros? —preguntó desconcertado. Entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia el todavía inconsciente e intranquilo cuerpo del _niño__que__vivió_. —Ahhh… ¡Te referías a tu putita! —Draco cerró los puños con fuerza, pero no movió su rostro —No, verdaderamente no tengo nada personal en su contra. El muy estúpido se metió donde no le llamaban, y eso es algo por lo que tendrá que pagar. —Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Ese hombrecito estaba amenazándoles? Si no parecía capaz ni de saber ejecutar un buen _expelliarmus._En ese preciso momento, las convulsiones de Harry volvieron, con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el hombre se distrajera. Obligándose a sí mismo a aprovechar la circunstancia y no acudir junto con su pareja, llevó su mano lentamente a la varita que había devuelto a su bolsillo tras encender las luces. Cuando estaba a punto de asirla, notó cómo su brazo dejaba de responderle. El resto de su cuerpo obedecía sin problemas y nadie había lanzado ningún hechizo contra él.

— ¿Acaso el señorito había subestimado mis habilidades? —Estaba realmente asombrado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? —No ha sido para tanto, simple magia no verbal y un poco de disimulo. Como ves, soy capaz de estar a muchas cosas a la vez. —Observándole con total desprecio, vio como realizaba un rápido pero sutil movimiento con la varita. La suya propia salió despedida hacia su mano. —Así ya no habrá problemas.

¿Cómo había hecho para acabar en semejante situación? ¿No se suponía que nadie más que él podía entrar allí? Había bajado la guardia del todo por Potter, y solamente había conseguido joderlo más.

—Bueno, me encantaría recrearme más en tu humillación, pero no se si tendremos mucho tiempo, así que dámelo.

— ¿El qué?

—Entrégame lo que hayas venido a recuperar. —"¡¿No sabe que venimos a por el pensadero?" guardó un disimulado silencio expectante —las pruebas de tu maldito padre. —No se encontraba en su momento de mayor perspicacia, ya que la mitad de su cabeza no paraba de gritar que debía ayudar a Harry, mientras la otra mitad llamaba al orden y a la concentración. No había tenido tiempo para registrar la cueva, aunque realmente no parecía un lugar donde esconder mucho las cosas. Ella en sí era escondite suficiente. —No habrías sacado al fin la cabeza de tu agujero si no fuera por algo gordo y las protecciones de este lugar me dan la razón.

—No sé de que hablas —Notó una leve sensación de alguien intentando entrar en su cabeza con gran talento y delicadeza. La blindó al segundo, mientras recorría la estancia disimuladamente, fingiendo hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cerrar la mente.

—Vaya, vaya. Nuestro pequeño sabe hacer algo bien. —En el fondo, en la parte izquierda había percibido una oquedad de bastante tamaño en la roca. Seguro que era ahí.

— ¿Puedes decirme de qué va este juego? No sé quién eres, ni qué quieres de mí. —No solamente pretendía ganar tiempo, lo cierto es que estaba verdaderamente interesado en saber qué coño tenía que ver ese hombre con él.

—Es curioso, yo crecí con la imagen de tu padre en mi cabeza, cada noche y cada mañana desde mi maldito orfanato, mientras tú vivías feliz, rodeado de lujos… y de asesinos —Soltó una extraña carcajada —Era una idea perfecta. ¿Cómo iba alguien a dudar de que el gran hijo de Lucius Malfoy hubiera asesinado a unos muggles?

—Tú —su mirada podría haberlo fulminado al instante.

— ¿No lo esperabas?

— ¿Por qué a mí? Nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Por tu padre. Nosotros lo preparamos todo —comenzó a pasearse por la cueva mientras hablaba —soy auror ¿sabías? Pero nos reencontramos, sí. Y yo lo encubrí—hizo una pequeña pausa, para recalcar —todo — cada vez más exaltado — ¡Creé pruebas que te deberían haber encerrado en Azkaban para toda tu asquerosa vida! —Se paró de nuevo y susurró, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la piedra —pero todo salió mal… —La cabeza de Draco estaba hecha un absoluto lío. Ese lunático había destrozado su existencia, sus posibilidades de tener una vida normal después de lo que había sufrido durante la guerra y después de despertar. Y todo ello sin conocerle. La rabia comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, y pensó que si tuviera la varita no dudaría un segundo en matarle ahí mismo. Levantó la mirada y vio que, desgraciadamente, se había parado justo ante el lugar en el que debería estar el pensadero. "Lo que faltaba"

—Vaya, vaya… así que aquí está—Le oyó susurrar en tono peligroso. Pensó que lo mataría con sus propias manos si no estuviera doblemente armado. El hombre se giró. —Supongo que ahora me dirás que no tenías ni idea de lo que había aquí, ¿no?

—Ni la más mínima —escupió, ya furioso. Dio un paso más hacia Harry, pero no contaba con la furia del maldito loco.

—_Crucio_ —Ni siquiera había levantado su tono de voz. Cayó de rodillas abriéndose una herida que sangraba aparatosamente a través del agujero que se había hecho en su pantalón. A pesar de ello, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello porque lo único que sentía era ese conocido dolor creciendo más y más en su interior hasta volverse insoportable. No quería gritar, pero sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar por dentro. Verdaderamente ese hombre debía odiarle con toda su alma, porque solamente el señor tenebroso había logrado una sensación así. Repentinamente, el dolor paró. Fue consciente de que sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas y de que se encontraba a cuatro patas en el suelo.

— ¿No quieres suplicarme que te deje seguir con tu inmunda vida? ¿Aunque sea para entregarte a mis compañeros?

—Nunca —respondió jadeante. El demente se volvió y dejó de mirarle. Confundido, Draco trató de ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, mientra veía como el auror alargaba su mano para acceder al pensadero. Despacio, tentativo, rozó levemente la superficie con uno de sus dedos, y una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, lanzándole hacia atrás. Soltó un grito similar al de un cerdo herido

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Le apuntó con la varita — ¡Coge el pensadero y dámelo ahora! —gritó histérico. Sin embargo, él no se movió si un ápice. Compuso una sonrisa torcida y, sin siquiera usar palabras, le respondió negativamente con la cabeza de forma pausada. Estaba disfrutando de ese instante de poder.

—_Crucio_ —Volvió a gritar, y el dolor volvió a él justo en la intensidad máxima en la que lo había abandonado antes, para seguir creciendo. Podía sentir como si le golpearan desde su propio interior. Sabía las marcas que estaría creando en su piel. La maldición se prolongó hasta el límite de su resistencia. Después paró. Tumbado boca abajo, había gritado por su vida sin ser siquiera consciente. Levantó su vista un instante para ver el intranquilo y relegado a un segundo plano cuerpo de Harry.

—Cógelo.

—No —Una patada en su estómago le dejó sin respiración.

— ¿Prefieres que lo hagamos mediante la _imperius_? Ten en cuenta que podré obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera y aquí tenemos el magnifico cuerpo de tu amorcito…

—No funcionaría y lo sabes —Otra patada, seguida de un gemido ahogado.

—Maldito insolente, eres un digno hijo de tu padre. —Oyó sus pasos alejarse otra vez —No me dejas alternativa, ya se me escapó una vez junto a tu adorada madre, no volverá a pasar —Señaló al moreno con la varita.

— ¡Cabrón, también tú nos hiciste eso! Dime que no le has tocado un pelo a mi madre o te juro que…

— ¿Que qué? —Preguntó divertido —No estás en posición de amenazarme, niñato. Pero no te preocupes, nunca volvimos a conseguir echarle el guante, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Ahora, o lo coges o lo mato.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es el salvador del mundo, te condenarían a muerte.

—No, a mí no. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Lo haría con tu varita. A ojos del mundo mágico, el despiadado asesino Draco Malfoy secuestró y mató a su némesis del colegio. Nadie dudaría en ajusticiarte tratándose de su aclamado héroe —El rubio comenzó a incorporarse, aunque sus piernas no parecían muy capaces de sostenerle. El hombre le ayudó. Con unos empujones muy poco amables, le obligó a cruzar en pocos pasos la distancia que le separaba del pensadero. Llegó ante él y, agachándose, lo tocó con ambas manos. Nada sucedió. No hubo rechazo alguno. No quería entregárselo ¡Era lo único que podía ayudarle a demostrar que él no había hecho nada! Pero no había elección. Incluso, con el mero hecho de retrasar el tiempo en la cueva, Harry podría estar muriéndose. Levantó el recipiente y lo sacó con cuidado. Dentro podía ver cómo los pensamientos más valiosos de su padre se movían con tranquilidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo sobre sus mejillas cuando se giró tembloroso por el esfuerzo, para dárselo a su torturador.

—Déjalo en la mesa —Obedeció despacio, y lo posó con delicadeza sobre la vieja madera. Obnubilado por el objeto, el hombre se acercó dejando de prestar atención a Draco, al menos aparentemente. Él aprovechó para retirarse y sentarse junto a Harry de nuevo. Tenía lágrimas en la cara. Había llorado y él ni se había podido dar cuenta. Su cuerpo ya se había calmado por completo y yacía simplemente inconsciente, respirando con creciente dificultad. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, inhalando su olor.

De repente, un ruido de pasos le sobresaltó. El hombre que estaba en Malfoy Manor aquel día entró corriendo.

—Creo que alguien viene, deberíamos irnos de aquí —gritó. Debía estar vigilando desde fuera ¿Cómo habían hecho para encontrarlos?

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién iba a venir aquí?

—No lo sé, pero he oído pisadas entre los árboles y algún susurro.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. El problema es qué hacer con ellos.

—Mátalos, qué más da. Si quieres lo hago yo —Se acercó a los dos jóvenes del suelo con la varita en alto. —Rubito, quita de ahí, prefiero empezar por el "grandiosísimo niño que vivió", se la tengo guardada. Además, estoy seguro de que va a ser muy divertido verte presenciarl…

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó fuera. Ni siquiera terminó la frase, porque un rápido _desmaius_ de Ron Weasley le dio de lleno. En un instante, el pequeño espacio pareció llenarse de personas y gritos de órdenes. Todos con sus túnicas, los aurores entraban y tomaban posiciones. Dos de ellos fueron directos hacía él. Al ver su estado, sólo recibió un _expelliarmus_ innecesario, pero fue apartado violentamente del cuerpo de Potter.

—Más te vale que no lo hayas matado —le susurró uno. Con un _incarcerus_, fue atado de manos y lanzado sin miramientos contra una pared. Como en ese momento no representaba un peligro real, a pesar de su reputación, ambos aurores fueron a comprobar el estado de Harry. Al ver que estaba vivo, pero cada vez más débil, hablaron entre ellos unos segundos, y el mayor de los dos se desapareció con su cuerpo a un lugar desconocido para él, que se negaban a desvelarle por mucho que gritara.

El joven auror se unió a los demás, que cruzaban hechizos con su atacante. Al principio se preocupó de que algún encantamiento del fuego cruzado le alcanzara porque no podía defenderse de ningún modo. Se encogió más en el sitio. Después se dio cuenta de que él estaba bastante seguro allí, lo que verdaderamente peligraba eran las pruebas de su inocencia. El pensadero se encontraba entre el irreductible hombrecillo, que lanzaba hechizos a dos manos, y los aurores que, como era un compañero, tenían más cuidado. Arrastrándose por el suelo, intentó llegar hasta la mesa. Pero la situación era insostenible y, al fin, un simple _Everte__Statum_, lo lanzó volando contra el fondo de la cueva, de forma que fue un blanco relativamente fácil para todos los haces de luz le dieran y fuera desarmado, encadenado, petrificado y aturdido al mismo tiempo.

Simultáneamente, el hombre que se había llevado a Harry, apareció con refuerzos. El superior de Ron, Roger Emmett, iba en cabeza.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó al aire.

—Recibimos una información confusa, señor, y vinimos a comprobarlo. Encontramos a Potter amenazado por el auror Schmidt —el auror que venía con ellos y estaba contestando señaló al que estuvo en Malfoy Manor —También estaba aquí Draco Malfoy, señor, al fin lo hemos encontrado. Él también atacaba a Harry Potter, aunque físicamente.

—Eso no es cierto, yo… —empezó el rubio, pero fue acallado.

—Guarde silencio, señor Malfoy. —La mirada severa le hizo comprender que no se ayudaba a sí mismo desobedeciendo. —Continúe.

—Ineson pareció volverse loco también, nos atacó con dos varitas. Yo tuve que llevarme a Potter a San Mungo, que estaba muy débil y pedir refuerzos.

— ¿Por qué no los pidió usted, Weasley? —El iracundo pelirrojo, que fulminaba a Gordon con la mirada, respondió.

—No pensé que fuera necesario, señor.

—Pues se equivocó. El criminal más buscado estaba aquí, nada más y nada menos. Trasladen a la central de aurores a Ineson y Schmidt para ser interrogados. A Malfoy pueden llevarlo directamente a Azkaban, a la espera de que sea juzgado.

—Pero señor, ellos… —McBright se había atrevido a abrir la boca, pero no pudo ni terminar su frase. Nadie se paró siquiera a escucharle.

—Weasley, ayúdame, Weasley —le gritó desesperado, mientras se lo llevaban entre dos hombres. Recibió un hechizo silenciador, y no pudo emitir ningún sonido más. Sin embargo, había logrado captar la mirada de la comadreja que permanecía quieto, sobrepasado por la injusticia, y pudo señalarle el pensadero con la mirada antes de ser desaparecido.

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, como prometí, aquí está ya la perspectiva que faltaba y que explica lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo. Espero que haya quedado más o menos claro, porque como lo he contado un poco raro no se si resulta confuso o ya no xD.

Por cierto, _**toxica666**__,_acertaste por completo con tu teoría, jeje.

El próximo capítulo va a tener que volver a tardar más, puede que incluso hasta dos semanas, pero de todas formas intentaré sacar el mayor tiempo posible para no tardar tanto.

Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.

Muchos besoos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Notas:**Holaa! Bueno, al final no han sido dos semanas enteras, aunque casi. Aviso de que este capítulo va orientado a solucionar alguna cuestión que quedaba pendiente y sobre todo a explicar el marco político-social en el que se encuadrarán los hechos de la historia a partir de ahora. También avanza un poquillo el argumento, pero casi nada. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 15:**

Estaba a punto de volverse loco y, según sus cálculos, no llevaba allí ni una semana. No había salido de esa maldita celda de menos de cinco metros cuadrados, iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que apenas daba una tenue luz amarillenta. Rodeado de cuatro desoladoras paredes de piedra, una mágicamente creada, sólo podía sentir la humedad del lugar calándole hasta los huesos. Gracias a Merlín, su nariz ya se había acostumbrado al hediondo olor que había allí y que se había adherido a cada partícula de su piel. Se sentía sucio, por dentro y por fuera. Desde su llegada, casi no se había movido de la esquina del diminuto catre, en el que ni siquiera podía tumbarse para dormir sin que parte de sus piernas sobresaliera. Allí permanecía sentado, abrazando sus piernas y lamentando su suerte. La presencia de los dementores le recordaba una y otra vez todos los errores de su vida, la soledad, la humillación… Solamente un recuerdo le daba un poco de calor, a pesar de que pronto era empañado por la incertidumbre de si habría logrado sobrevivir o si también su vida debía cargar sobre su conciencia. Mejor era no pensar que eso significaría que jamás volvería a estar junto a él. Cuando su mente llegaba a ese punto, le resultaba muy complicado frenar los espasmos de puro terror que esa idea le provocaba.

Una puerta se abrió repentinamente en la falsa pared para dar paso a uno de los guardias. Todos le despreciaban, la única diferencia estaba en que unos lo demostraban con más saña que otros. En teoría debían darle tres comidas al día pero, como había corrido el rumor sobre su supuesto intento de asesinar al mismísimo Harry Potter, la mayor parte del tiempo esas tres comidas se reducían a una, y por no ahorrarle sufrimiento con una muerte relativamente rápida. Un hombre fuerte, de pelo canoso y con una túnica demasiado ajustada en la zona de la tripa entró, llevando consigo una bandeja que contenía un plato lleno de una pasta gris no identificada.

Draco levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró al hombre fríamente, tratando de mantener algo de su maltrecha dignidad. No logró más que hacerle soltar una carcajada. Dejó la comida en el otro extremo de su catre descuidadamente de forma que la mitad del contenido del plato se derramó. El rubio observó el suceso con cara de desagrado y ante la atenta mirada del carcelero hizo una amplia muestra de desprecio hacia la comida servida. El guardia, uno de los que "mejor" se había portado con él, escupió en el suelo antes de salir con un portazo que hizo desaparecer la puerta del muro. Al quedar solo de nuevo, se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar el plato. Los dos primeros días había rehusado probar bocado. Sin embargo, más o menos a partir del tercero, se había dado cuenta de que nadie iba a sacarlo de allí, de que podía pasar el resto de su vida en esa celda así que más le valía ceder a las exigencias de su estómago y comer algo. "No estoy preparado para morir aún" se dijo. Por ello, se abalanzó sobre el plato de asquerosa comida e intentó saciar su hambre, incluso con lo que había quedado en la sucia bandeja. "Por Harry" se repetía una y otra vez "tengo que sobrevivir hasta poder saber cómo se encuentra". Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja junto a la pared y, con movimientos torpes que demostraban su entumecimiento, volvió a su postura favorita mientras trataba de eludir pensar que esa sería su vida a partir de ese momento.

XxXxXxX

Estaba a punto de golpear al maldito funcionario de gafas que, con cara de fastidio, le decía por segundo día consecutivo que todavía no se había tramitado su petición para visitar a un preso peligroso.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan hacerlo? —No pudo evitar aporrear la mesa con fuerza, sobresaltando al hombre — ¿A qué esperan? ¿Eh? —Ron le puso su mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—La petición seguirá su curso habitual, no piense que por ser quién es va a pasar por encima de los demás. Además, ¿qué interés puede tener alguien en visitar al peligroso asesino que trató de matarle? Sinceramente, no creo que ese permiso vaya a ser concedido.

— ¿Cómo? —Empezó a gritar Harry. Pero su pelirrojo amigo le interrumpió.

—Lo tenemos en cuenta, señor. Volveremos mañana para comprobar el estado. Vamos, Harry. — El moreno permanecía hiperventilando, todavía apoyado en la mesa. Con un empujón un poco fuerte, sintió cómo tiraban de él lejos de allí. Al fin, obedeció dócilmente.

—Tío, ¿qué pensabas conseguir poniendo a ese en nuestra contra? Seguro que es él quien presenta las solicitudes…

—No puedo más, Ron, necesito verle, ver su rostro actual…

—Oye, Harry, sé que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Qué pasa entre el hurón y tú? —Se alarmó un poco, esos días había olvidado que para su mejor amigo podía resultar bastante sospechoso que necesitara estar con el rubio de ese modo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —"¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!" gritó su cabeza.

—No sé, tío, no te cabrees pero si te metieran ahora en Azkaban removería cielo y tierra para sacarte, sí. Estaría furioso y preocupado pero… de otra forma… —No dijo nada —Yo… puedo ver algo sospechoso en tus ojos y lo que más me extraña es que Hermione no esté haciendo preguntas también. —Suspiró después de hablar, como si llevara un tiempo pensando en cómo decirlo. Por su parte, el rostro de Harry había empalidecido aún más de manera que las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos se hicieron más notorias. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiado sentido tratar de fingir más tiempo con su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo, él había vuelto a estar a su lado cuando despertó en San Mungo. Había estado muy alterado al principio, trataba de contarles lo que había pasado en la cueva. ¡Lucius no había sido dementorizado y seguía siendo un mortífago!

Mucho más le había costado preguntar por Draco, algo que a su amiga le extrañó profundamente. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sólo de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Pero rápidamente Ron le había contado la verdad, le había apoyado y había desterrado sus dudas. No había sido más que una pesadilla muy real, algo que sucedía en su cabeza para dañarle, mientras el verdadero Malfoy protegía su cuerpo.

Se trataba de un conjuro que Lucius había colocado allí como protección. Si no lo hubieran sacado a tiempo, probablemente hubiera terminado muriendo poco a poco, ya que sus órganos se iban ralentizando en el cumplimiento de sus funciones hasta que habrían terminado parándose simplemente. A pesar de ello, la cura no había sido complicada. Dos días de tratamiento más dos de observación en San Mungo y ya le habían enviado a casa a que reposara y se preparase para todo el circo judicial que se le venía encima.

Lidiando con la familia Weasley al completo, así como con las breves pero acusadoras visitas de Andrómeda y Ted, se las había arreglado para tratar de ver al Slytherin. Cuanto más clara se encontraba su mente, más aterrorizado se sentía: Lo habían cogido y encerrado. Solamente Merlín sabría lo que le estarían haciendo allí. Necesitaba al pelirrojo a su lado para superarlo, y lo necesitaba sabiendo la verdad.

—Ron, yo…—suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a poner en palabras lo que había entre ellos? "Soy su amante" Demasiado frívolo. "Es mi novio" Tampoco, ni siquiera habían hablado de ello así que técnicamente no era cierto. "Nos acostamos juntos" Esta vez movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, eso era resumir demasiado todo lo que sentía por él. —Estoy enamorado de él —murmuró.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, mientras el color huía de su rostro por completo. Se había parado en seco, atónito, y esperaba a que su amigo hablara como si pudiera tener una explicación escondida. Mientras, la mente del moreno trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—Estamos juntos, sí. Todo pasó mientras vivíamos en Grimmauld Place y…

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tienes una relación con "ese"? —Le interrumpió. Sin embargo, la paciencia de Harry no se encontraba en su mejor momento, así que su geste se torno mucho más frío y distante.

—Sí, "ese", como lo has llamado, es mi pareja. ¿Cuál es el problema? —La cara de Ron demostraba que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a enumerar todos los problemas que eso conllevaba. Decidió comenzar con el más acuciante.

— ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Cómo has podido? No voy a repetirte todo lo que te dije aquel día en tu casa…

—Porque sabes que nada de eso era cierto —El pelirrojo reflexionó un segundo, tras ser interrumpido.

—Sí, me equivoqué en algunas cosas, pero eso no quita que él decidiera hacerme la vida imposible sin siquiera conocerme durante toda mi adolescencia ¡Sólo porque mi familia tenía muchos menos dinero que la suya! Por no hablar de lo que le hizo a Hermione y, especialmente a ti. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Es un cerdo y ya deberías saberlo. —Algunas personas que iban por el pasillo se habían comenzado a volver interesados en su violenta conversación.

—Estás armando un espectáculo, vamos a otra parte. —Con paso rápido y decidido a acabar con eso de una vez por todas, se dirigieron, sin hablarse a las chimeneas del Ministerio. Durante esos días se había estado quedando en casa de sus amigos, donde alguien pudiera ayudarle y vigilar que no le sucediera nada malo. Una vez llegaron, volvió a encarar a su amigo.

—Yo no lo planeé. Al principio fue como un castigo tener que protegerle, pero nos conocimos mejor y sucedió.

—Claro, descubriste que es una bellísima persona y que merecía la pena traicionar a los tuyos por echar un polvo con él ¿no? —Derrotado, Harry fue hasta el sofá y se dejó caer.

—Yo no he traicionado a nadie, simplemente me he enamorado de una persona buena que ha tenido una vida difícil y que me necesita tanto como yo a él… Pero ahora pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban —El tono ya no era beligerante. Casi había resultado un susurro, un lamento más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Y eso le hizo reaccionar, ver el estado en que se encontraba: derrotado, convaleciente y solo. Parecía cargar, de nuevo, con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Se acercó también al sofá y se sentó junto a él. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Ron debía admitir que su pregunta no había sido ingenua. Desde que vio lo que sucedía en la cueva había comprendido que Malfoy era inocente y que Harry era alguien importante para él. Había preguntado con la esperanza de no recibir esa respuesta, pero sí tenía una pequeña idea de por donde iba a ir la cuestión antes de hacerlo. No era tan sorprendente, aunque él no supiera reaccionar. Cuando el moreno despertó, comprobó que el sentimiento era totalmente recíproco. Pero no sólo eso, la preocupación de su amigo le había hecho sospechar y su novia no había hecho nada por desterrar esas sospechas. En el fondo, al decidirse a preguntar, ya había previsto de algún modo una respuesta similar, por mucho que la idea le horrorizara. A pesar de todo, había algo que le molestaba profundamente. Pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de su amigo.

—Harry ¿desde cuándo te gustan los hombres? —Sorprendido por el cambio, se giró algo más rígido.

— ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

—Claro que no. Pero pensaba que eras mi mejor amigo y… que confiabas en mi. ¿Por qué me has ocultado algo tan importante? —Algo culpable, volvió a contarle lo que en su día le había dicho a Hermione. —Tío, lo siento, siento haberme enamorado de él, pero no puedo evitar quererle. Te sigo necesitando a mi lado, y ahora más que nunca, aunque si no puedes con esto lo entenderé y…

—No digas tonterías, no me gusta el hurón pero siempre te voy a apoyar —Recostado en el sofá, Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba ante el alivio que la aceptación y el apoyo de su mejor amigo le produjeron.

Pasado un rato en silencio, Ron decidió que no podía esperar más para tener esa otra conversación con su amigo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente repuesto.

—Harry, yo también tengo algo que contarte — le miró interesado de nuevo y levemente sorprendido — ¿Recuerdas por qué fuiste a esa cueva exactamente? —Ahora el moreno se sintió incómodo. Era cierto que siempre había confiado en sus mejores amigos para todo, a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos se había distanciado de ellos, como del resto del mundo. Incluso, a espaldas de Draco, había decidido avisarles de su paradero por si acaso. A pesar de ello, ¿debía contarles algo tan personal e importante para el Slytherin sin saber su opinión al respecto?

Los ojos azules del auror le observaban expectantes, pero con un matiz defraudado ante su evidente lucha interna. Eso le hizo reaccionar: Draco estaba en Azkaban y él tenía que sacarle. Qué mejor ayuda que las personas en las que más podía confiar.

—Fuimos allí porque se suponía que su padre había escondido un pensadero con recuerdos valiosos. El pergamino que sacamos del despacho indicaba claramente hacia esa cueva de mierda… Debimos suponer que era una trampa.

—No lo era. Os siguieron, aunque aún no sé cómo. El pensadero estaba allí.

—¿Y qué fue de él?

—Emmm, pues… —la mirada baja de Ron le hizo fruncir el ceño —El hur…, quiero decir, Malfoy comenzó a gritarme, a pedirme ayuda y yo no supe reaccionar. Ya sabía que todo eso era basura, que estaban mintiendo y hasta sé que no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque hubiera querido pero… Me quedé parado mientras se lo llevaban a rastras. —La imagen que se había formado en la mente del moreno hizo que sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos sin poder evitarlo. Su amigo no lo percibió. —No pienses tampoco que era pena ni nada parecido. Lo siento, pero por muy novio tuyo que sea, no le tengo un gran aprecio, pero su mirada era tan desesperada… que al final me hizo reaccionar. Como todos estaban atentos al espectáculo, cogí el pensadero que él no paraba de mirar y me lo llevé a mi despacho sin que nadie me viera. Recogí su contenido en varios recipientes que encontré, rápidamente, y lo entregué, vacío, como prueba.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Su cara era de absoluta sorpresa.

—Él casi me lo había pedido con la mirada y yo mismo estaba viendo que mis jodidos superiores no iban a mover un dedo por solucionar el caso justamente. Ni siquiera con evidencias claras de su inocencia. Esa información está mejor en nuestras manos.

— ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta? —Todavía no lograba asimilar lo que su amigo había hecho por ellos. ¡Se había jugado su carrera!

—Bueno… Un par de aurores de mi equipo me dijeron que hubieran jurado que ese pensadero no estaba vacío cuando lo vieron allí, pero ambos habían visto la injusticia de lo sucedido y cuando me hice el desentendido me comprendieron perfectamente.

—Tío, ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? Podemos sacar a Draco de ese agujero —Sonrió —aunque podíamos haber empezado ya.

—A ver, hasta hoy no estabas en condiciones de aguantar estas noticias y ponerte en marcha. Es que aún hay más. Los jefes no pudieron negar, por mucho que quisieran, que Schmidt e Ineson están metidos hasta las cejas en algo muy turbio. De hecho, Ineson prestó batalla a sus propios compañeros con dos varitas ¡Una en cada mano! Así que se los llevaron, y todavía están en la central, supongo que esperando a ser interrogados.

—¿Después de haber hecho eso, no lo han interrogado siquiera en seis días?

—Ya ves. Eso lo lleva Control de Activos, pero he estado preguntando y por lo que se dice, no les dejan avanzar.

—Mierda ¿por qué les protegen?

—Puff… pues porque Malfoy es una perfecta presa y si lo capturan ahora, el gobierno tendrá la buena prensa que quiere por una larga temporada. Sin embargo, si en lugar de eso se descubre que hay traidores dentro del cuerpo, puede que desde la primera guerra, que han inculpado a inocentes, manipulado pruebas y demás… Imagínate.

—Pero Kingsley…

—Kingsley tiene las manos completamente atadas —le interrumpió —Al principio, la mayoría del Wizengamot le apoyaba porque lo de Voldemort acababa de terminar y era lo correcto. Entonces él podía hacer cosas. Ahora, los intereses de la cámara han cambiado y todo lo que él propone se neutraliza al instante. Además está el tema de aquellas leyes que aprobó al principio de su mandato ¿te acuerdas? —Harry negó con la cabeza, totalmente desconectado de la política de su país desde hacía siglos —Si fueron muy polémicas, los sectores más conservadores estuvieron quejándose meses.

—No prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba en la sociedad…

—Bueno, pues redujo las atribuciones de la figura del Ministro de Magia, para evitar que pasaran cosas como lo que podía haber acabado siendo Voldemort. Así que por ahora, es una mera figura casi simbólica.

— ¿Y por qué no dimite?

— ¿Dimitir? Eso sería tirar la toalla y dejar paso libre a los corruptos de Emmet y sus amigos. No son mortífagos, pero la trasparencia parece darles alergia. Todavía quedamos algunas personas íntegras en el Ministerio, no puede dejarnos.

—Vaya… No tenía ni idea—comentó pensativo. Había estado tan concentrado escuchando las palabras de Ron que ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de aparición. Por ello, escuchar la voz de Hermione le hizo saltar en el asiento.

—Todo eso es cierto, pero si encontramos evidencias claras en el pensadero y tenemos caso, los testimonios de los traidores estarán a nuestra disposición y todo será más sólido. Entonces, hablaremos con Shacklebot para tenerlo de nuestro lado. —Se acercó a él y le abrazó al verle tan abrumado —Podemos sacarle, Harry, ya verás. ¿Tú estás mejor ya? —Asintió con la cabeza pero la sensación pesada en el estómago le seguía recordando que Draco no estaba a su lado ni lo estaría en mucho tiempo.

XxXxXxX

El caso no parecía avanzar. Calculaba que llevaría allí cerca de una semana y todavía nadie le había interrogado. Sabía que el uso de _veritaserum_solamente era legal en casos muy concretos y específicos, prácticamente se utilizaba sólo para mortífagos. Eso le dejaba dos posibilidades: o estaban pidiendo todos los permisos necesarios para hacer las cosas bien, o se estaba tratando de obstruir la investigación de Control de Activos para darles tiempo a prepararse.

Salió de dudas cuando, por fin, un auror entró en su celda y le pidió que le acompañara. Su educación al hacerlo parecía una buena señal. Fue llevado, con las manos juntas, a través de los pasillos correspondientes a la central hasta la zona de interrogatorios. Se trataba de un corto pasillo en el que había cuatro puertas, una por cada sala disponible.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando dos personas entraron en el lugar, en vez de una como correspondería. Al hombre lo reconocía de vista, era un auror de confianza de Emmet. A la mujer no la conocía en absoluto, así que supuso que sería "la mala". La actitud entre ellos era abiertamente hostil.

—Auror de segunda categoría Arnold John Ineson, se encuentra aquí con motivo del esclarecimiento de los hechos en los que estuvo involucrado el pasado día trece, en el bosque de Slieve Bloom —Comenzó ella, protocolariamente. Sin embargo, su rápido compañero tomo la palabra antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Sí, sí, ya sabes porque estás aquí y cómo va esto, así que ¿por qué no nos ahorras tiempo a todos y nos hablas de tu problema? —Reprimiendo una sonrisa al comprobar que no iba a haber _veritaserum_ de por medio, pensó su respuesta.

— ¿A qué se refieren? ¿De qué me están acusando? —Ella respondió rápidamente, antes de que el hombre decidiera hacerlo y meterles en un problema.

—Esto no es una acusación formal, auror Ineson. Las acusaciones pertinentes se formularán en caso de que haya razón fundada para atribuir a alguien un ilícito.

—Pero, más allá de tantos formalismos —ella lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a su "colega" — ¿Qué hacías en aquella cueva?

—Lo mismo que el resto: salvar a Harry Potter. Esto no es más que una burda trampa…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Él había tomado el rol de interrogador principal con mucha facilidad.

—Yo escuché por casualidad en la oficina que él estaba allí y en peligro, así que me dirigí sin pensar al lugar. Admito que fue una total imprudencia. El problema fue que, por fortuna, encontré la cueva muy pronto, y no tenía apoyos.

— ¿Qué encontraste en la cueva?

—Al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, torturando a Potter y a punto de matarlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Yo logré impedirlo.

—Eso no explica que… —Trato de intervenir la agente, sin éxito.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—No pude defenderme, es demasiado poderoso. Una de sus maldiciones me dio de lleno. A partir de ahí, deje de ser dueño de mí mismo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que no tenías ningún control sobre tus actos?.

—Sí

— ¿Pero sabes que sucedió? —Asintió con la cabeza. Ella bufó

— ¿Y qué hechizo en concreto produce esos efectos?

—No lo sé, señora. Como podrá comprender, no tengo unos conocimientos tan profundos en magia oscura.

—Eso significa que no eras dueño de tus actos cuando luchaste contra tus compañeros… —Le ayudó el hombre de Emmet.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! El maldito mortífago lo estaba controlando todo —le pareció que un poco de exaltación no le venía mal a su actuación. Además, sabía que su estrategia de culpar al chico lo máximo posible le estaba gustando al agente. Su ayuda era cada vez más evidente.

A pesar de ello, todavía había dos cuestiones que le preocupaban: Schmidt y el pensadero. Lo primero no era demasiado importante, parecía que quienes tuvieran interés en ello sabrían manejarlo. El pensadero, sin embargo…

— ¿Y qué papel jugó Schmidt en esto? —ella de nuevo, dando donde más daño podía hacer.

—Lo siento, no lo sé. Llegó más tarde, aunque levemente antes que el resto.

— ¿No recibió también una conveniente maldición? —preguntó, con algo de sarcasmo.

—No puedo saberlo —Era el momento perfecto para intentar averiguar algo sobre el pensadero —Allí había un objeto, algo valioso que Malfoy quería que cogiese para él.

— ¿De qué se trataba? —Pero el otro se adelantó.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, ese pensadero sin importancia ya —Respiró tranquilo: lo que quiera que en él hubiera en su contra parecía perdido o a buen recaudo.

—Sí, eso era —añadió, por si acaso. Ella se levantó de su silla y susurró algo al oído del otro. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Estaba exultante. Todo había ido mejor de lo que jamás hubiera soñado después del desastre de la cueva y a pesar del maldito Control de Activos. Ya sólo restaba esperar a su liberación.

**Notas ****finales:**

Espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis dudas, comentarios, críticas o lo que sea ya sabéis xD. Y, bueno, esta vez intentaré no tardar mucho más de una semana en publicar el siguiente, pero me voy unos días de casa rural a partir del lunes así que no sé si me dará mucho tiempo. Pero lo intentaré. Un beso y felices fiestas!


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 16:**

Su petición había sido denegada en base a estupideces y mentiras. No podría ver a Draco mientras permaneciese en el horrible agujero en el que, sin duda, le tendrían confinado. Definitivamente agotado y vencido, recorría el pasillo de vuelta a las chimeneas de la oficina. Tampoco tenía ganas de aparecerse. Ron ya se había enterado de que los dos aurores habían sido capaces de tejer una perfecta y convincente historia donde Draco Malfoy era el origen de todos y cada uno de los males del universo. Y el Ministerio se lo había querido creer, cómo no. Aún y todo, debía dar gracias por que todavía quedasen algunas personas íntegras con cargos de influencia y ninguno de los dos hubiera sido puesto en libertad todavía. Si lo hubiesen llegado a hacer, no habría sido capaz de responder de sus actos.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrojar lánguidamente el puñado de polvos flú que había cogido para dirigirse a casa de sus amigos, recordó algo más importante que tenía que hacer. Desde que su pelirrojo amigo había aparecido en su casa con dos botes repletos de pensamientos, Hermione había estado tratando de conseguir un pensadero vacío que llevarse a casa para poder comprobar su contenido. No era tan habitual que una pareja joven, de hecho, una familia de magos de clase media, pudieran permitirse tener uno en casa. Si los más normales resultaban terriblemente caros, no cabía pensar siquiera en los artesanales y antiguos, como el que Lucius había escondido en la cueva. Probablemente valdría más que toda su casa. Se había puesto en contacto con sus colegas de la oficina, con ex compañeros de Hogwarts; había preguntado a sus suegros, a los amigos… Pero, evidentemente, de tenerlo, nadie dejaba algo como eso y Harry lo sabía.

Entendía que sus amigos no fueran a embarcarse en semejante gasto por una cuestión que les tocaba, pero tampoco iba a cambiar sus vidas. Sin embargo, su caso era bien diferente así que decidió que, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la casa, haría una parada previa en el Caldero Chorreante. Con la reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon, algunos empresarios se habían decidido a comprar los locales destrozadas para abrir nuevos negocios, menos especializados y artesanales, pero mucho más grandes y variados.

Sentía como las miradas se clavaban en él mientras caminaba incómodo hacia Gringotts para sacar dinero. Tampoco se extrañaba. En muy raras ocasiones se dejaba ver, solo encima, por zonas mágicas tan transitadas. Además, justo en el momento en que estaba de nuevo en el punto de mira de los medios con el asunto del intento de asesinato y la detención de Draco. Cuando salió del banco, la atención sobre él creció. No estaba siendo un paseo agradable de modo que, a pesar del cansancio que sentía, apretó el paso. Se alegró bastante de ver que dos establecimientos más allá de la mejor tienda de escobas de toda Inglaterra había una superficie comercial dedicada exclusivamente al hogar.

Entró en el lugar y, cuando comprendió que por sí mismo no encontraría los pensaderos ni en un millón de años, decidió pedir ayuda a un hombre de mediana edad que, vestido con la elegante túnica negra del uniforme de la tienda, paseaba solícito a su alrededor. Amable pero sin resultar servil, le pidió que le acompañara tres pisos más arriba, donde estaban expuestos los modelos de todos los pensaderos que tenían en la tienda. Sin dudar apenas, se decantó por uno de capacidad mediana, de metal gris mate y sin adornos de ningún tipo. Estaba dentro de sus posibilidades así que, contento con la compra, se atrevió a desaparecerse en la misma entrada de la tienda. No era una decisión muy prudente, pero no tenía ganas de afrontar el camino hasta el Caldero y otro viajecito por red Flú.

Hermione estaba en la cocina cuando llegó, así que no tardó ni dos segundos en enseñarle su adquisición.

— ¡Has encontrado uno! Es genial, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Yendo a una tienda —Intentó sonreír aunque, desde que había despertado en aquella cama de San Mungo, hacerlo le resultaba realmente complicado —Ron me ha contado el problema esta mañana.

—Ya, sí. Pretendía ahorrarte la preocupación y el gasto, pero desde ayer supongo que ya no tenía ningún sentido —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —negando con la cabeza animadamente, la joven dejó el trapo sobre la encimera y caminó hacia su estudio.

— ¿Dónde lo pongo? —preguntó Harry, observando la abarrotada pero perfectamente ordenada habitación.

—Encima de la mesa mismo —respondió mientas deshacía todos los hechizos de seguridad que había puesto en el cajón donde guardaba los tarros de Ron. Se paró a observarlos con ojo crítico mientras los sacaba y preguntó más para sí que para ser escuchada — ¿De verdad no había nada mejor que dos tarros en una Central de Aurores? —negó suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que vertía el contenido dentro del pensadero.

La tensión en la habitación era palpable. Estaba claro que ambos tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en que ese espeso líquido gris que ahora fluía despacio dentro del recipiente contuviera cuestiones relevantes. Ya estaba todo preparado y Harry fue consciente de que la incertidumbre iba a desaparecer. Pero, ¿y si Lucius simplemente había guardado allí los secretos de las empresas familiares? ¿Qué haría entonces si ni siquiera le permitían visitarle? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que no pasara los próximos 50 años de su vida en una horrible cárcel? Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y el color huyó de su cara. De repente, se sentía mareado y tuvo la necesidad de agarrarse a la mesa para no caer. Hermione, preocupada, se acercó para sujetarle.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Él asintió sin hablar —si necesitas tiempo podemos dejar esto para otro momento, tu también estás débil y no puedes hacer demasiados esfuerz… —la idea le hizo reaccionar e interrumpirla.

—No, no. Necesito saber que tenemos algo. Vamos. —Apoyándose un poco en el hombro de su amiga, ambos metieron la cabeza dentro del pensadero. La sensación de estar siendo absorbidos por una espiral que tiraba de sus cuerpos hacia dentro se adueñó de ellos. Pronto, se encontraron en un escenario totalmente diferente.

Habían "aterrizado" sobre unos terrenos desconocidos, delimitados por altos setos que se perdían en el horizonte. Ellos se encontraban justo al lado de una gran verja plateada, tras la que esperaba una figura solitaria. Probablemente el dueño del recuerdo. A su alrededor tenían unos jardines cuidados y luminosos junto a una mansión de piedra antigua y señorial, rodeada de hiedra. En el fondo de la escena, junto a un estanque, una pareja vestida con caras túnicas, ella de colores suaves y él oscuros, paseaban del brazo sin perder de vista a un pequeño de no más de seis años que corría tras los patos que rodeaban el agua.

—Debe hacer muchos años de esto, mira como visten —susurró innecesariamente Hermione. Él, por su parte, seguía con la mirada a la familia que se acercaba tranquilamente en su dirección, aunque todavía a una gran distancia. Su amiga le propinó un suave codazo y señaló la verja. El hombre que había estado esperando tras ella ya no estaba solo y había descubierto su cabeza. Eran dos caballeros, elegantes y altaneros. Uno de ellos rubio y de facciones familiares aunque diferentes. El otro moreno y completamente desconocido. Comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí y uno de ellos alargó su varita hasta rozar el bruñido metal. Inmediatamente, la pareja se detuvo en la distancia. Ella se giró preocupada y tras escuchar al hombre, fue hacia el niño, lo cogió de la mano y ambos se alejaron en dirección contraria. El joven, sin embargo, se acercó hacía donde ellos esperaban y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

—Ignotus, amigo, cuánto tiempo sin verte —Comentó el rubio. Ellos se acercaron más para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Malfoy, Hurt, qué sorpresa —Su sonrisa eran tan falsa que no había duda alguna de que la sorpresa en cuestión no le agradaba en absoluto. — ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Veníamos a visitar a nuestro antiguo compañero de casa —Contestó el hombre rubio, que era mayor que los otros dos. Su tono había sido exquisito, no admitía un rechazo. Continuando con la cortesía tensa, el anfitrión les condujo a la bonita mansión a través de los jardines. Los dos jóvenes espectadores les siguieron al cruzar la entrada para internarse en una ostentosa puerta situada a la izquierda de un pequeño vestíbulo. Se trataba de un gran salón que también cruzaron, hasta situarse en una mesa. Con un movimiento de varita, Ignotus cerró unas puertas correderas en las que no habían reparado hasta el momento, dejando aislada esa parte de la habitación. Mientras los dos invitados tomaban asiento en las grandes sillas de madera tallada, el hombre llamó a un elfo doméstico y le encargó servir el té tan pronto como fuera posible.

La conversación comenzó de una manera relativamente inocente. Parecían banalidades, historias de la época de Hogwarts que incomodaban cada vez más al joven protagonista pero que daban una información muy valiosa a la pareja de espectadores. Uno de los elfos apareció y colocó una gran bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Los caballeros se limitaron a servirse el té con leche y azúcar, mientras continuaban "charlando".

— ¿Y recuerdas el día que el Varón Sanguinario te encontró en un aula con aquella Hufflepuff? Se pasó horas echando pestes en la sala común —ambos rieron —todo el mundo se enteró —Ese último comentario parecía ser el colmo por el modo en que su espalda se tensó, y su postura se tornó aún más defensiva: los brazos cruzados, uno de ellos perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—Sí… lo recuerdo. Resulta que es mi esposa de quien hablamos —El ambiente falsamente distendido se resintió bastante, tanto que incluso Harry y Hermione pudieron percibir algo de la tensión que se instaló en el salón. El hombre al que habían llamado Hurt rompió el silencio.

—Ah, es cierto. Lo sabíamos, aunque no fuéramos invitados a la boda… No pretendíamos ofenderte, la dama procede de una antigua familia mágica, su sangre es tan pura como la nuestra —él asintió convencido — El verdadero motivo de nuestra visita es que vuelvas con el grupo. —Una sombra cruzó su rostro, aunque también algo de interrogación se adueñó de su gesto. El hombre rubio tomó la palabra.

—Sí, algunos de los que nos juntábamos en aquellas reuniones clandestinas hemos vuelto a reunirnos. Las primeras veces solamente acudíamos personas de confianza. Ya sabes, los Slytherin de la época, da igual el curso en que estuvieran. Sin embargo, se han ido sumando muchos más caballeros de otras casas o de otros lugares y…

—Lo siento, pero creo que ya sabéis que esos temas nunca me han interesado. De hecho, en Hogwarts solamente acudí a dos de vuestras reuniones. —cortó.

—Puede que no fueras un gran asiduo, pero ahora tienes también un hijo. Quizá debieras preocuparte por la sociedad en la que crecerá. ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga en un mundo infestado de sangre-sucia?

—Tylor —intervino el moreno, llamándole por su apellido por primera vez —cada vez somos más las personas concienciadas, no dejaremos que nos ninguneen. Lo mejor para tu hijo será que te unas a nosotros. — El aludido parecía horrorizado ante los comentarios, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo con toda su fuerza.

—Os… os agradezco que hayáis pensado en mi, y os hayáis tomado la…, umm, molestia de venir hasta aquí para invitarme. Lo pensaré. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer —Se levantó de la mesa, seguido por los otros dos. Continuaron hablando, pero sus voces se fueron difuminando, así como las formas y colores que les rodeaban. Pronto se encontraron en un escenario diferente. Los amigos se miraron todavía extrañados. ¿Qué significaría lo que acababan de ver?

El escenario en que se encontraban esta vez era casi exactamente el mismo que durante el segundo anterior salvo que, esta vez, la mesa era más amplia y estaba ocupada por un impaciente y aristócrata rubio, de pelo largo y liso. Junto a él dos grandes gorilas jóvenes y otros dos personajes, mucho mayores. Los amigos habían aparecido esta vez en la entrada del salón, cuyos biombos no habían sido cerrados en esta ocasión, así que se acercaron lentamente para observar mejor a su nueva compañía. Uno de los caballeros de más edad era el tal Hurt del pensamiento anterior, pero su acompañante no era el antepasado de Draco, sino un hombre de pelo gris que les resultaba familiar. El paso del tiempo quedaba patente en las arrugas de su rostro, además de en su figura. A pesar de ello, los cambios no eran excesivos. Mientras se dedicaba a analizar a los impertérritos hombres, Hermione agarró su brazo para conseguir su atención. Señaló con la cabeza a los tres jóvenes. Nada más observarlos con atención desde algo de distancia, la imagen le resultó terriblemente familiar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al "personaje principal" del grupo, no logró evitar la exclamación ahogada que subió por su garganta. Una versión más joven de Lucius Malfoy esperaba ante él obligándole a lidiar con los miles de sentimientos que le atacaron en un instante: la falta de Draco, lo sucedido en la cueva, el recuerdo de su odio de la infancia, el estado en que se reencontraron, lo sucedido en Grimmauld Place… Los evidentes padres de Crabbe y Goyle no eran tan parecidos a sus hijos. No obstante, él era Draco. Sintió la ineludible necesidad de acercarse más a su rostro, se encontraba casi en estado de trance, sin si quiera ser consciente de la conversación que mantenían los hombres del recuerdo. Había diferencias si se prestaba la suficiente atención: los rasgos del hombre que tenía ante sí eran más afilados, los ojos mucho más fríos y duros además de levemente más rasgados, su pelo parecía menos sedoso que el de Draco, la piel más bronceada… Lo veía: no era él. Pero, aún así, tuvo que alargar su mano para acariciar ese rostro.

—Harry, no… —Le susurró su amiga, interceptando su mano —no es él, tranquilo. —Un sonido de pasos se escuchó entonces, evitándole tener que explicar a su amiga lo que había estado sintiendo. Ambos se volvieron. Ignotus apareció caminando despreocupadamente.

—Merlín ¿cuántos años han pasado? —preguntó Harry a su amiga cuando vio aparecer al casi anciano en que parecía haberse convertido el hombre que hacía tan poco había rechazado unirse a los futuros mortífagos. Antes de que ella respondiera, un joven de no más de dieciocho años apareció tras él.

—Si ese chico es aquel pequeño, no pueden haber sido más de diez o doce. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido al pobre hombre? —Pero pronto dejaron de hablar para no perderse nada de lo que sucedía.

—Buenas tardes, señores —saludó, mientras tomaba asiento. Todos contestaron y el rubio añadió algo.

—Cygnus —junto al anfitrión, su hijo no pudo evitar la mirada de admiración dirigida hacia el joven Lucius, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

— ¿A qué debo este placer? —preguntó el hombre con tono irónico.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes, viejo amigo? —Contestó uno de los mayores —deberías llevar un tiempo esperando este momento ¿cierto? —él no respondió, de forma que Lucius tomó la palabra. Los demás permanecían serios y silenciosos.

—Ya no puedes seguir indiferente por más tiempo. La guerra llegará pronto, estamos preparados. El Lord os quiere de su parte —miró directamente a los ojos de Cygnus, que parecía al punto de desmayarse de orgullo.

—Padre…—susurró, pero el hombre lucía tan cansado y maltrecho como determinado.

—No —tronó —no tomaremos parte en esta guerra y menos en vuestro bando. Hace ya muchos años que os aclaré mi postura. No me sumaré a una maldita guerra solamente porque mi sangre sea únicamente mágica —Una mezcla intensa entre indignación y furia proveniente del ambiente embargó a los chicos. Mientras, el rubio se puso en pie y caminó airadamente hacia la salida de la mansión seguido por los demás. Antes de salir, se giró para hablar.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Tylor.

De nuevo toda la escena se difuminó para dar paso a una ambientación diferente. No sabían cómo podía nada de eso ayudar a Draco, pero era innegable que la historia se había puesto muy interesante.

A pesar de que ya era el tercer cambio, ambos notaron al instante que seguían dentro de la misma mansión. Ya no era el salón lo que veían sus ojos sino un pasillo algo oscuro. Cuando estaban a punto de preguntarse quién podía ser el dueño de ese recuerdo si no había ninguna persona a la vista, la joven dama que habían visto desde la distancia en el primer pensamiento pasó corriendo ante ellos. Iba de una habitación a otra, temblorosa y entre sollozos. Las arrugas habían aparecido en su rostro así como las canas en su melena castaña. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era el gesto de su rostro: parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

—No puede ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —murmuraba para sí, como una oración.

—Madre —ella se volvió y corrió hacia el extremo del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras. Harry y Hermione corrieron tras ella. Pronto vieron una figura que acababa de terminar de subir y se acercaba tranquilamente.

—Muerto, muerto —gritaba la mujer — ¡Está muerto! Ellos lo han matado —se lanzó con violencia a los brazos de su hijo, que se mantuvo frío e inmóvil.

—Madre ¿qué sucede?

—Él, él… está muerto en la salita. No subía a dormir así que bajé a buscarle. No se mueve, no respira… ¡Ellos le han matado! Dijeron que lo harían. —Se quedó un instante pensativa, como tratando de tranquilizarse —tenemos que huir ahora. Irnos lejos, donde no puedan encontrarnos —agarró con determinación la mano de Cygnus y trató de tirar de él. No se movió ni un ápice.

—No —fue su respuesta. Ella le miró con horror —_debemos_ unirnos a ellos. Padre no dejó que lo hiciéramos y así ha acabado. Lucius nos protegerá ahora.

—Fue él, seguro que lo hizo él. Mató a tu padre ¡y nos matará a nosotros si no nos vamos ahora! —volvía a lucir desesperada.

—No lo haré, Scarlett —La conocida y arrogante voz, que también acostumbraba a arrastrar las palabras, cruzó el pasillo sorprendiendo a todos salvo al joven Tylor. La rubia figura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. —Sabes que detestamos derramar sangre mágica. Tu hijo tiene razón, ahora que Ignotus no está, yo puedo cuidar de vosotros. —Las posturas de ambos hombres eran claramente amenazadoras. La mujer se encogió sobre sí misma susurrando.

—Cygnus, por favor —suplicó —hijo mío… Él dio un paso atrás.

—No tienes alternativa, madre. —al comprobar la traición, los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron. Estaba acorralada y su hijo ya tenía la varita en la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo, desesperada.

—No hagas eso. Ven conmigo. No podrás huir ni desaparecerte. Nadie de la casa te puede ayudar —la cara de la dama se iluminó un instante.

—Zazpi —gritó. Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, una leal elfina doméstica apareció y se llevó a su ama lejos de allí.

— ¡Maldición! —comenzó a gritar el más joven. No obstante, el cambio de lugar impidió que siguieran escuchando nada.

—Merlín, entonces ¿Lucius lo mató? —preguntó Hermione.

—No creo que podamos saberlo… Pero su hijo la traicionó, de eso no hay duda. —murmuró él. El cambio se había completado y podían estar seguros de encontrarse en un lugar totalmente diferente esta vez. Era un pequeño salón muggle. Los muebles y el televisor parecían bastante antiguos. Se trataba de un lugar humilde. En el centro de la habitación se alzaba la casi habitual figura de Lucius Malfoy, que ya no era tan joven. Su varita todavía apuntaba hacia el cadáver de un hombre que rondaría los cuarenta, atractivo. A su lado, la misma mujer desolada de segundos antes lo abrazaba. Contrariamente al sentimiento que esa visión debiera despertarles, el triunfo y la venganza teñían el ambiente. Harry no pudo moverse de donde se encontraba. Hermione, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar por la sala.

—Tú no morirás hoy —ella ni siquiera levantó la vista —Hufflepuff estúpida. Te uniste a este asqueroso muggle en lugar de al Lord… Eso me trajo muchos problemas que no estoy dispuesto a olvidar ¿sabes? —un sollozó se escapó de los labios de la mujer y el sentimiento de triunfo se acrecentó. El joven moreno sentía ganas de vomitar. —Matarte ahora sería hacerte un favor. Simplemente desapareceré hasta que decidas rehacer tu vida de nuevo. Nunca podrás escapar de mí. —El recuerdo terminó y todo el lugar comenzó a difuminarse de nuevo.

—Necesito, necesito… —jadeó la chica, sin poder terminar la frase.

—Un descanso—murmuró Harry, sacándolos a ambos de allí. De nuevo en el despacho de la castaña, los dos se recostaron en la mesa, reflexionando.

—Harry —empezó ella —había un niño escondido allí.

**Notas finales:** Hola!

Creo que debería disculparme porque definitivamente calculé fatal el tiempo que me iba a costar escribir este capítulo (desde este hasta el final ya solamente tengo esquemas, así que tengo que ir escribiéndolos por completo) y el "tiempo libre" que me iba a quedar para escribir en las vacaciones. Así que lo siento pero lo he subido en cuanto lo he tenido entero. Espero que os haya gustado, que aclare cosas y despierte interés.

El próximo, la verdad, es que no sé… supongo que dos semanas es el tiempo máximo que me doy, a ver si hay suerte y como aún no tengo clase soy un poco más eficiente. Bueno, un beso muy grande y espero que os animéis a comentar!

14


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Waking up

**Autora:** Azti

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Calificación:** M

**Advertencias**: SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico de ellos.

**Capítulo 17:**

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó escandalizado — ¿dónde iba a haber un niño ahí, Hermione? —ella le miró con reproche, aún sobrecogida.

—De verdad. Lo he visto. —Parecía hasta ofendida —Me moví un poco por la habitación para no perderme nada y oí algo. Era un sollozo muy muy suave, pero provenía del armario grande que estaba al lado de la tele. Me acerqué un poco, y como las puertas no estaban completamente cerradas, vi al crío de no más de 9 años, escondido. —Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, consternado. De repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Espera, si tú lo pudiste oír e incluso distinguir levemente, ¿significa eso que Lucius sabía que estaba allí y decidió perdonarle la vida?

—No, no creo que eso sucediera —podía ver por donde iba su amigo y sabía que eso era demasiado concederle al hombre, por mucho que fuera el padre de Draco —Cuando ves los recuerdos en un pensadero, es posible descubrir muchos más detalles de los que percibiste de forma activa mientras lo vivías. Así que no creo que él hubiera sido consciente de su presencia allí. Parecía tan asustado el pobre… ¿Quién crees que sería?

—Igual un pariente, o el hijo del hombre que… estaba allí. Sería interesante descubrirlo. —Se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz —Herms, ¿qué crees que significa esto? Porque yo entiendo cada vez menos.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que saber quién era esa mujer y qué relación tiene esto con Draco. Tiene que haber alguna, no me parecen recuerdos tan agradables como para dejarle a tu hijo si no tienen utilidad…

—Sí, en el último daban ganas de vomitar.

—Lo sé, pero aún hay más que tenemos que ver. —Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvieron a acercar al pensadero. Hermione introdujo su varita para hacer que pasara todo lo que ya hubieran visto. Si Harry quería ver al niño con sus propios ojos que lo hiciera en otro momento. Desde luego, ella no tenía ganas de volver a vivir ese recuerdo tan pronto. Cuando llegó al momento concreto que buscaba, le preguntó a su amigo.

— ¿Listo? —Ambos volvieron a introducir sus cabezas en el recipiente.

Esta vez el espacio que les rodeaba era oscuro y reducido. Si hubieran tenido la capacidad de captar algo más del lugar, lo hubieran podido calificar como húmedo y frío. Dos hombres estaban justo delante de ellos, a escasos milímetros del espacio que deberían estar ocupando si su presencia allí fuera más sólida. El más alto de los dos tenía su espalda contra el muro, el polvo gris que desprendía ya manchando su impoluta capa negra. La conversación parecía haber comenzado antes que el recuerdo, sin embargo, la mano del más joven sujetando al otro con firmeza les podía dar una gran pista sobre lo que allí había sucedido.

— ¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Lucius? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme, estando los dos a solas? ¿Aquí? —la cara del rubio demostraba que su paciencia estaba apunto de agotarse por completo —Me evitas, desapareces, hace meses que no _conversamos_ a solas —Ese fue el momento. El gesto se tornó de absoluto desagrado.

—Quita tus sucias manos de mí, Tylor —dijo, con una pausa tras cada palabra. El tono era más peligroso incluso que el que habían escuchado hacía un rato. Desprovisto de sentimientos. Aunque no podía ver la cara de Cygnus, un pequeño temblor les mostró el dolor y desconcierto ante la reacción de Malfoy.

—Pero… —empezó a decir, sin soltarse.

—Pero, pero —ridiculizó, imitándole con voz aniñada —No vuelvas a atreverte a desafiarme. Habrías sido una pieza muy útil para el Lord y para mí y habría ascendido muy rápidamente por haberte convencido. Pero lo estropeaste todo. Tú y tu madre. —Una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia cruzó sus labios —Mi posición actual se la debo únicamente a mis méritos. Espero que quede claro que soy absolutamente inaccesible para ti.

—Lucius, yo no tuve la culpa de que mi madre lo estropeara. Haría cualquier cosa por… —pero no fue siquiera escuchado.

—No quiero escuchar tus patéticas declaraciones de amor, me dan asco. Tu admiración fue útil cuando lo fue. Ahora asegúrate de que no volvamos a vernos nunca, a menos que el Señor Oscuro lo requiera. —Con un elegante y amplio movimiento se soltó del ya leve agarre y salió del cuarto con la barbilla alta y sin dirigir ni una mirada al joven tembloroso que dejaba atrás.

Extrañados, los espectadores no dijeron ni una sola palabra antes de que el cuarto de piedra se desvaneciera por completo, para convertirse en un bosque. Los árboles, altos y frondosos, acogían entre sí a cientos de mortífagos esparcidos por el lugar en actitud de espera.

—El bosque prohibido —susurró Hermione. Él asintió, reconociéndolo también. No se percibía demasiado movimiento entre todas las personas que estaban allí. Las negras capas del uniforme les hacía difícilmente distinguibles en la noche. Sin embargo, nadie llevaba máscara. Por ello, no tardaron en distinguir a Lucius Malfoy entre los grupos. Su aspecto desaliñado y su actitud solitaria y temerosa afianzaron la impresión de que se trataba de la noche en que tuvo lugar la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando todo acabó. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde, si mal no recordaba, Voldemort y su grupo de personas de confianza se encontraba. Pronto divisó el claro a una distancia bastante amplia.

—Harry —le llamó su amiga, que se había movido en una dirección diferente. La llamada le hizo volverse y al hacerlo comprobó que alguien se acercaba a Lucius. Corrió hasta posicionarse junto a la castaña, de forma que escucharan la conversación sin problemas.

—Vaya, viejo amigo, qué mal te ha tratado el tiempo —Un Cygnus viejo y estropeado hablaba con voz muy ronca, por los excesos, mientras volteaba al otro mago que no mostraba absolutamente ninguna expresión en su rostro. Con todo, ellos pudieron notar una angustia tiñendo el ambiente de forma progresiva.

—Me alegra poder decir lo mismo de ti, Tylor — Cuando el mago más bajo de los dos paró y acercó su rostro al de Lucius, más de lo que cualquier norma social aconsejaría, una mueca de asco cruzó su rostro y comentó — Veo que no has dejado la costumbre de pasar por la taberna antes de las misiones. —La cara del oscuro mago reflejó que no esperaba en absoluto que Malfoy supiera nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había sido su vida durante esos años. Malinterpretando su pasmo, él solamente añadió —Tu fama te precede, todos lo saben. — El rostro del mortífago enrojeció avergonzado. Sin embargo, una suerte de determinación se instaló en sus ojos.

—Tu hijo está en el castillo ¿verdad? —había sido solamente un susurro, pero el rostro del rubio de endureció — Apuesto a que lo único que deseas en este momento es sacarle de allí sano y salvo. —Esperó un instante, como esperando unas palabras que jamás abandonaron la boca de su interlocutor — Así que deduzco que no te gustaría nada, nada, saber que, hagas lo que hagas, nunca lograrás salvarle de esta noche. ¿O acaso me equivoco, Lucius? —La última parte la había susurrado en su oído, disfrutando cada pequeña reacción en el rostro del hombre. A pesar de ello, el movimiento siguiente del padre de Draco fue brusco y veloz, ni siquiera ellos tuvieron apenas tiempo para percibirlo. La alarma se había hecho patente en el ambiente. Cygnus se encontraba contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. El otro mortífago lo sostenía con fuerza, su varita apuntando a su pecho. No obstante, pese a la postura amenazadora y a su situación comprometida, especialmente debido a que los demás magos oscuros parecían encontrarse demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos a una distancia prudente de ellos, su rostro no mostraba pavor alguno: sonreía.

—Gane quien gane hoy, Draco Malfoy estará perdido. —Sin perder más la calma ante las palabras, se acercó mucho más a él. Trataba de parecer peligroso.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —palabras calmadas y comedidas acompañadas de un fuerte apretón de varita. —No te habrás atrevido a posar tus asquerosas manos sobre mi hijo ¿no?

—Oh, no, no, en absoluto. —Casi rió —puedo afirmar, sin mentir, que jamás he tocado siquiera a tu pequeño. De hecho, apenas le habré visto un par de veces en total. —Eso pareció aliviar un momento al padre, aunque solamente el ambiente del recuerdo les permitió conocer esa información— Pero de verdad espero que te hayas despedido de él. —La varita que le apuntaba subió, directa a su cuello. —Por favor, Malfoy, no sigas fingiendo. Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes hacerme daño. No aquí. Tuviste muchos años para redimirte. O para matarme. Cualquiera de las dos opciones te hubiera colocado en otra posición esta noche, porque aunque me pase algo el plan continuará exactamente igual. Pero me subestimaste, como hiciste con muchas personas. Nunca me dirigiste ni una sola mirada que demostrara que, aunque fuera, me conociste en Hogwarts. Te casaste con esa Black flacucha y… —suspiró —Tengo que admitir que al principio me dio pena. El chico se parece tanto a ti cuando eras joven. Cuando ambos lo éramos. Pero—terminó alargando ridículamente la _e_ —ya no hay remedio. —Bajó la varita que permanecía apuntándole, aunque ya sin esperanzas, y comenzó a alejarse con una mezcla entre dignidad y valentía otorgada por el alcohol. A tan sólo unos pasos se detuvo de nuevo — ¿Sabías que mi madre se suicidó? —El tono había sido casual y negó con la cabeza suavemente, quitándole importancia, mientras continuaba alejándose. Lucius permaneció inmóvil, aparentemente maquinando tras los helados ojos.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos la conexión —susurró Harry, bastante esperanzado. Le hubiera gustado poder escuchar los pensamientos del hombre. O, al menos, poder seguir a Cygnus a donde quiera que fuese.

Sin embargo, en su lugar, el nocturno bosque y los mortífagos comenzaron esfumarse para pasar a ser el propio castillo. La batalla que tan bien recordaban ambos. Tardaron unos instantes en encontrar a Lucius en una esquina, observando. Buscando. Pero pronto vieron algo que hizo cambiar su expresión. Siguieron el origen de su turbación y vieron a Cygnus caer fulminado, tras ser alcanzado por un rayo verde.

Apenas fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía cuando se trasladaron uno de los pasillos del colegio. También abarrotado de magos y brujas luchando, cadáveres, heridos por todas partes. Confusos, obligados a revivir un horror que no creían tener que volver a presenciar, detectaron un grito agudo a su derecha. Al girarse, vieron como Narcissa Malfoy corría hacia su hijo. Draco, el Draco que días antes había visto en la cueva, yacía inconsciente en el suelo, en una postura imposible, mientras su tía se alejaba riendo, lanzando hechizos a todo alumno con uniforme que viera. Harry no supo que hacer, le costaba pararse antes de correr junto a él como si estuviera realmente allí, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía como si ese fuera el Draco traicionero y no el suyo.

No tuvo tiempo de actuar de ninguna forma. Todo desapareció, para convertirse en el despacho de Lucius. Llevaba la misma ropa y los restos evidentes de acabar de estar en una batalla. Justo frente al pensadero, lo vació todo con un golpe de varita y comenzó a sacar hilillos plateados de su sien cuidadosamente seleccionados. Cuando terminó, sacó del primer cajón el dibujo que su hijo le había regalado en su niñez y murmuró una enrevesada maldición sobre él. El pergamino quedó en blanco. Lo posó en el lugar que debería ocupar el pensadero, cerró el mecanismo de la pared y, con el recipiente en brazos, desapareció.

El último recuerdo terminó y ambos volvieron al despacho de la joven.

XxXxXxX

Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la escondida puerta abriéndose. Fue consciente de que algo inusual debía haber sucedido ya que no podía ser la hora de la cena. A pesar de ello, no se permitió ni un solo instante de esperanza sobre la posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver con Harry. Quizá se habían apiadado y pensaban darle dos comidas a partir de entonces.

—Levanta, escoria —escuchó. Elevó su rostro despacio. La longitud de su pelo, además de la barba que jamás antes había dejado crecer, y mucho menos hasta esos límites, le hizo ser consciente de nuevo de los más de tres meses que llevaba ya sin salir de aquella apestosa celda. "Ya solo me quedan 49 años y 9 meses" pensó con ironía.

— ¿No me has oído? ¡Muévete!

Reaccionando al grito, Draco estiró las piernas que tenía recogidas y abrazadas. Llevaba tanto tiempo inmóvil en la misma postura que era incluso doloroso, pero al ver la mirada del hombre solía ser el encargado de llevar su comida una semana si una no, decidió no postergar el asunto, fuera el que fuera, y se impulsó suavemente con las manos para bajar del camastro. En cuanto se hubo enderezado por completo, la debilidad y el mareo le obligaron a agarrarse con fuerza al colchón para no caer, ante la exasperación del guardia.

—Maldito debilucho —masculló mientras lo obligaba a soltarse y mantenerse recto con rudeza, para apuntarle directamente con la varita. A pesar de la sorpresa, el rubio no sintió temor. Parecía poco probable que fueran a acabar con su sufrimiento así de rápida y sencillamente pero si sucedía, no le oirían quejarse. El único motivo de orgullo que tenía en ese momento era no haberse vuelto loco todavía. Con la indiferencia y los recuerdos más felices de los días anteriores a su detención trataba de neutralizar la presencia constante de los dementores. Era lo único que hacía, de hecho. Revivir una y otra vez sus momentos con Harry vivo, bloqueando todo lo demás que pugnaba por entrar en su cabeza. Era agotador pero no era como si le quedara nada más de sí mismo que defender. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

—Desnúdate —Ahora sí se activaron todas las alarmas de su cabeza. Aquello no podía ser, habría escuchado mal. _Tenía_ que haber escuchado mal. — ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? ¿Estás sordo o qué? —Le miró, ya oficialmente en estado de pánico, casi suplicando al carcelero que no le hiciera eso. No era necesario humillarle aún más. — ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Si me obligas a hacerlo a mí te aseguro que será mucho peor —le gritó acercándose y agarrando violentamente la horrible y sucia túnica.

—No, por favor —susurró asustado Draco, mientras trataba de hacer lo que se le pedía. Pronto se encontró desnudo ante el hombre. Sin embargo, contra todo lo que él pensaba, no había lujuria en su mirada. Más bien repulsa mezclada con algo de pena. Si que debía lucir horrible. El guardia se alejó algunos pasos de él y comenzó a lanzar hechizos no verbales sobre su desnuda piel. El cosquilleo le hizo comprender rápido que estaban limpiándole.

—Acércate —Ordenó.

Sin levantar la mirada del suelo, dio dos pasos hacía delante.

—Levanta la cabeza.

Con firmeza, comenzó a mover su varita sobre su rostro y su pelo. Él solamente veía los mechones cayendo al suelo ante sus ojos. Cuando parecía haber terminado, hizo desaparecer el cabello del suelo y lanzó un bolo de ropa contra su desnudo estómago con fuerza. Se tambaleó peligrosamente mientras lo cogía.

—Tápate ya— Le espetó con asco. Sin dudar ni un segundo esta vez, se puso la primera prenda limpia que tenía a su alcance en los últimos tres meses. Era un ligero alivio sentirse un poquito más limpio. Al terminar de vestirse, el carcelero colocó esposas mágicas en sus muñecas tras la espalda y le empujó fuera de la celda.

XxXxXxX

Los aurores se habían ocupado de su custodia desde que le aparecieron en el Ministerio. Su verdadero objetivo era rodearle para evitar que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como escaparse o herir a alguien, pero lo que en realidad hacían era protegerle de todos los magos y brujas que habían acudido al hall del Ministerio y esperado su llegada exclusivamente para insultarle y tratar de atacarle.

Había sido una especie de "grata" sorpresa que lo llevaran allí, ya que parecía significar que al menos iba a ser juzgado antes de pasar casi toda la vida encerrado en aquella celda. No es que creyera que iba a ser un juicio justo, eso era demasiado soñar para alguien en su situación, pero quizá tuviera una última oportunidad para saber de Harry o incluso verlo, si se había recuperado de los efectos de aquella maldita maldición. A pesar de sus pensamientos, los gritos de los hombres y mujeres, que le acompañaron hasta una de los ascensores, comenzaron a asustarle de verdad. Frases como "pronto te pudrirás en el infierno" o "saluda a los dementores de mi parte" le hacían empezar a tener una idea más clara de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Nuevos cargos en su contra, probablemente sumados a los viejos. Nuevos cargos que incluían tratar de asesinar al Niño que vivió. La certeza cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría: lo iban a condenar a muerte.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta más baja, su escolta comenzó a salir y le empujaron no demasiado gentilmente para que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentía tan agotado por el esfuerzo, después de tantos días prácticamente postrado y comiendo lo justo para sobrevivir, que su velocidad de reacción se había visto muy reducida. Era bastante predecible que fueran a juzgarle en el Departamento de Misterios dados sus supuestos delitos. Los juzgados del Departamento de Seguridad debían ser demasiado acogedores para la ocasión. Ya no había multitudes tratando de lincharle, solamente dos periodistas del Profeta, esperando para sacarle algunas fotos antes del juicio. Los flashes le cegaron, pero le obligaron a continuar caminando.

Recorrieron el oscuro pasillo hasta el final y llegaron a las escaleras que les esperaban a la izquierda. Había oído hablar de aquel lugar en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había tenido el _placer_ de pisar esos escalones que parecían bajar a las mazmorras de un castillo medieval que no había sido restaurado jamás. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, posiblemente por acumulación de sentimientos y sensaciones. Poco a poco, escalón a escalón, logró llegar abajo, exasperando bastante a sus acompañantes forzados.

El nuevo pasillo ya estaba mejor iluminado y se podía percibir el rumor de voces que provenía de una de las salas. Todas las puertas eran de madera muy gruesa y contaban con potentes cerrojos de metal. Sin embargo, la que correspondía a la sala 6 estaba completamente abierta. Mientras se iba acercando vio un grupo de personas hablando en la puerta.

—Oh, ¿ya lo traéis? Perfecto, empecemos. —El hombre llevaba la túnica negra con el distintivo típico de los miembros de la presidencia en las vistas y, para su completo estupor, hasta su llegada había estado manteniendo una conversación que parecía amigable con el maldito psicópata que pretendía matarle a él y a Harry. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Entró en la sala, indicando a los aurores que le hicieran ingresar tras él. Al pasar por su lado, no puedo evitar ver la enorme sonrisa que le dirigió el hombrecillo.

**Notas finales:** Siento el retraso, que no recuerdo ni de cuánto es. El problema principal ha sido que subestimé el tiempo que me llevaría estudiar para los exámenes y el bloqueo que conllevaron. La próxima vez espero tardar menos, aunque ya quedan solamente dos capítulos para que la historia acabe.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar un comentario. Un beso muy grande y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
